Harry Potter et le sortilège caché
by Dreamy Lily
Summary: (Ancien titre: UN CHOIX DIFFICILE) ¤¤ chp 15 online! ¤¤ 5ème année d'Harry. Avec deux nouveaux persos et un super prof de DCFM! Mais Harry va vite découvrir que Poudlard entier est en danger à cause d'un sortilège invisible...
1. chp 1: Une visite inattendue

**L'auteur** : bonjour à tous ! Je suis Dreamy Lily et je suis toute nouvelle ici et voici ma première fanfic que vous allez aimer, je l'espère. Je suis une grosse fan de Harry Potter et c'est en découvrant les potterfictions que j'arrive aujourd'hui à ne plus me dire 'bon alors, quand est-ce qu'il sort le 5 ?!!!!!!!' Voilà, maintenant que je me suis présentée, passons aux petites formalités ^^ 

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ici présent ne m'appartient (à part un !), c'est JK Rowling l'heureuse propriétaire, et je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant ça. Voili voilou ! 

**A propos de mon histoire** : Harry entre dans sa 5ème année à Poudlard. Soyons d'accord tout de suite, ce n'est en aucun cas une adaptation du volume 5 qui s'appellera 'Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoenix' normalement, ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous ne voyez aucun phoenix à l'horizon (sauf Fumsek, peut-être). Il va y avoir une nouvelle élève qui arrivera et qui semblera beaucoup s'attacher à Harry. Mais est-elle la fille que l'on croit ? Entre celle-ci, Hermione, Cho, Ginny… Harry ne sait plus qui il aime vraiment ! Voici donc la problématique de l'histoire : avec qui Harry va-t-il finir ?? ^^ Enfin voilà, ça c'est juste une histoire secondaire! La vraie histoire c'est que de mystérieux trucs bizarres se passent à Poudlard et évidemment, notre héros va encore risquer sa vie pour découvrir qui est derrière tout ça!!

**Note** : Bon, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire mais c'est la dernière : les phrases écrites entre […] , ce sont mes commentaires à moi. Et sinon, petite note de dernière minute, 'un choix difficile' c'est devenu le sous-titre, parce que ça le fait pas sans 'harry potter' dans le titre

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter et le sortilège caché**

**(ancien titre: Un choix difficile)**

Chapitre 1 : Une visite inattendue 

Une lumière éblouit le jeune homme. Une lumière un peu verte, qui vous pique les yeux et vous oblige à les fermer pendant quelques secondes. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était tout seul, mais pas en terre inconnue. C'était un endroit sombre et morbide où régnait une espèce de brume malfaisante. Il se souvient alors : Voldemort, devant lui, le même qui avait tué ses parents et le même qui avait tué Cédric, devant ses yeux. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était un humain mais il était réel. Une espèce d'ombre vivante. Celui-ci se retourna vers le garçon, pétrifié par la peur. Soudain, de douces voix lui frôlèrent les oreilles.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Harry. 

Il se retourna, comme s'il pensait se retrouver devant quelqu'un. Mais il ne vit personne. 

- Tu n'y étais pour rien. 

- Maman ? 

Le dénommé Harry regarda alors le ciel, dans l'espoir de réentendre la voix de ses parents. 

- Maman ? Papa ? 

Une nouvelle voix répondit alors : 

- Harry… 

Il fit volte-face et se retrouva devant Cédric. 

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sentir des larmes monter à ses yeux. 

- Cédric ! Non ! Je suis désolé ! 

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire avant de disparaître. Harry resta un moment immobile, il savait très bien qu'il était _encore_ en train de rêver. 

- Allez, réveille-toi ! s'entendit-il dire à lui-même. 

C'est ce qu'il fit. Le garçon se réveilla, en sueur. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre un souffle normal et mit sa main sur son front, et plus précisément sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Car Harry Potter n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. 

[Et c'est là que je suis censée remémorer toute son enfance, comme le fait JKR dans tous les débuts de tome. Mais là j'ai un peu la flemme de le faire, et puis tout le monde connaît l'histoire alors voilà, on va s'en passer.] 

Après s'être familiarisé avec la lumière que dégageait sa lampe de chevet, Harry sortit de son lit pour se dégourdir les jambes. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que des hiboux s'étaient permis d'entrer par la fenêtre. 

- Hey ! C'est quoi tous ces hiboux ? On fête quelque chose ? 

Il prit ses lunettes rondes et les mit sur son nez pour y voir plus clair. Il s'approcha ensuite du hibou le plus petit et qui s'appelait Coq. C'était le hibou de Ron, son meilleur ami. Il prit la lettre et le paquet qui y étaient accrochés et commença la lecture : 

_Salut Harry, _

_Tout d'abord joyeux anniversaire ! _

Harry leva les yeux une minute. C'était vrai, c'était son anniversaire ! Comment avait-il fait pour l'avoir oublié ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était minuit passé. Ce qui veut dire qu'il venait d'avoir 15 ans. Même si ce nouvel âge ne représentait pas un changement physique immédiat, c'était un changement moral. Le fait d'avoir 15 ans le rendit soudain plus confiant, plus sûr de lui ; peut-être parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus adulte. Reprenant ses esprits, il décida de continuer à lire. 

_J'espère que tes Moldus ne te rendent pas la vie trop dure. Moi de mon côté, je reste à la maison et endure la vie quotidienne en attendant la rentrée. Maman ne veut pas me laisser sortir de peur que Tu-Sais-Qui s'en prenne à moi. _

_Charlie est reparti et Fred et Georges passent leurs journées je ne sais où. Je ne sais pas pourquoi maman ne s'en inquiète pas, elle me dit qu'elle ne se fait aucun souci pour eux. Au fait, je sais pas ce qu'il leur a pris à ces deux-là mais ils m'ont offert une robe de soirée, non mais tu te rends compte ? Je me demande d'où ils ont sorti l'argent pour pouvoir l'acheter. _

_A part ça, Ginny passe ses journées à me parler de toi. Elle a fait un classeur avec que des photos de toi, faudrait que je te montre ça un de ces jours. _

_A ce propos, que penserais-tu de finir tes vacances au Terrier ? Tu pourrais me tenir compagnie ! Maman a déjà demandé l'autorisation à Dumbledore et il est d'accord. Donc donne-moi ta réponse mais on viendra quand même te chercher le 15 à 16 heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, on viendra pas par la cheminée. Sur ce, je te laisse, je vais renvoyer une lettre à Hermione car elle n'a toujours pas répondu à la première que je lui ai envoyée. Je la soupçonne d'être en Bulgarie avec l'autre, là ! _

_A plus, Ron _

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de son ami. Il avait toujours pensé que ces deux-là se mettraient un jour ensemble. Il se sentit soulagé maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait que deux semaines à tenir. Mais si les Weasley ne venaient pas le chercher avec la poudre de Cheminette, comment allaient-ils faire pour venir? C'est la question que Harry se posait, tout en ouvrant le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre. Il en sortit une espèce de boule de cristal mais aplatie sur un des côtés pour que l'on puisse le faire tenir sur une surface plate. Il y avait une perle qui scintillait à l'intérieur et qui se mit à émettre une fumée bleu ciel.

_Harry, ce truc, c'est une Penséfine. Quand on pense à toi au moment où tu la regardes, une fumée apparaît. Ça ne sert à rien mais j'ai trouvé ça sympa. _

Harry était content de son cadeau mais aussi parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un pensait à lui à ce moment-là. Il s'entreprit à prendre la lettre qui était sur un paquet qui avait la forme d'un livre. 

- Tiens, ça doit être Hermione, ça! dit-il, amusé car il savait d'avance que sa meilleure amie qui était la meilleure élève de Poudlard lui aurait envoyé un livre.

_Cher Harry, _

_Bon anniversaire, maintenant que tu as 15 ans, j'espère que tu vas prendre conscience que tu n'es plus un gamin et devenir un peu plus responsable. _

Harry éclata de rire en voyant qu'Hermione avait commencé fort. 

_Je suis affreusement inquiète à ton sujet. Maintenant que Tu-sais-qui est revenu au pouvoir, tu n'es plus en sécurité et j'avoue que ce n'était pas très judicieux de ma part d'être partie aussi loin de toi tout en sachant le danger que tu cours. _

_J'imagine que Ron a deviné que j'étais en Bulgarie, chez Viktor. Mais qu'il se rassure, il y a mes parents avec moi et puis je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer parce que je t'avoue que je commence à m'ennuyer, ici. _

Harry hallucinait. Hermione sortait avec un célèbre joueur de Quidditch et elle s'ennuyait ? De quoi faire hurler de nombreuses fans. Au passage, Harry aussi jouait au Quidditch, le jeu préféré des sorciers. Il était attrapeur chez les Griffondor depuis sa première année et s'avérait être un très bon joueur, mais il tenait ça de son père. 

_Sinon, non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien un livre que je t'envoie ! Mais attention, ce n'est pas un vieux bouquin de 500 pages avec plein de formules compliquées. C'est un livre pour réussir tes créations de parfum, tu vas voir, c'est génial. Avec Viktor, on s'est amusés à tous les essayer. Son préféré, c'est celui qui est page 22. En ce qui me concerne, je ne te dis rien pour l'instant ! J'espère que tu vas t'en servir. On se voit le 1er septembre à Poudlard Express, ok ? _

_Tu me manques, Hermione. _

Harry replia la lettre, les joues un peu rosies par cette dernière phrase. D'habitude, Hermione terminait toujours ses lettres par '_amitiés_'. Il prit ensuite la lettre où il reconnu le symbole de Poudlard : c'était la lettre de McGonagall concernant la rentrée et la liste de fournitures. Il avait aussi reçu une lettre de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Celui-ci lui avait envoyé des biscuits qu'il avait faits lui-même mais Harry les mit de côté avec une certaine méfiance. Une autre lettre, de la part de Sirius, son parain, avait retenu son attention :

_Cher filleul, _

_Tu es en danger et tu le sais et je veux être absolument sûr que tu sois en sécurité à Poudlard. _

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils. Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour être en sécurité alors il continua la lecture pour en savoir un peu plus. 

_Cela dit, je sais qu'il ne va rien t'arriver cette année puisque je serais là pour te protéger. En effet, Pettigrow a été aperçu par le Ministère de la magie il y a quelques semaines et je suis donc innocenté pour l'instant (bien que ce soit éphémère, je serais à tes côtés cette année.)_

Harry éclata de joie en apprenant la nouvelle mais se demanda quand même comment est-ce que son parrain pourrait le voir toute l'année. La suite mit fin à son questionnement. 

_Tu verras bien, mais on aura tout le temps pour se voir à présent. J'aimerais aussi te demander une faveur, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard. Je te verrai le 1er septembre. _

_D'ici là prends bien soin de toi. Sirius. _

Harry déposa la lettre et ouvrit le tout petit paquet sur lequel il y avait une autre note. 

_Au fait, joyeux anniversaire. Voici un accélérateur de vitesse, il appartenait à ton père. C'est pourfixer sur ton balai et tu verras la différence. C'est un modèle unique alors fais-y bien attention. _

Il déroula avec précaution le papier craft et prit en main le petit boîtier noir qui ressemblait à un portable mais avec des crochets. Harry semblait ressentir l'aura de son père à travers le gadget. Il prit la dernière lettre, qui l'intrigua fortement. Elle était violette et sentait bon la framboise. 

- Cho ?! avait-il presque hurlé avant de se rappeler qu'il pouvait à tout moment réveiller les Dursley. 

_Cher Harry, _

_J'ai cru comprendre que ton anniversaire était le 31 juillet. Je t'envoie donc cette lettre, accompagnée de tous mes vœux de bonheur. Je voulais aussi te remercier, pour avoir ramené le corps de Cédric. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante, en espérant que tu passeras de bonnes fins de vacance. _

_Amitiés, Cho _

- 'Amitiés'… 

Harry s'écroula alors sur son lit. 

- 'Amitiés' ! répéta-t-il. Elle me considérerait comme un ami ? Woaaa, chuis trop heureux !! 

Il se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, comme si cette lettre avait effacé tout ce qu'il avait vécu deux mois auparavant. Après un instant, il se redressa et rejeta un coup d'œil à la lettre. 

- Il faut que je lui réponde… Hum… 

Il réfléchit à une réponse mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il décida finalement de dormir un peu, rangeant toutes les lettres et cadeaux sous sa lame de parquet qui abritait bien des choses. Il fit signe aux hiboux de repartir, en les remerciant chaleureusement puis s'installa dans son lit. Il était prêt à éteindre la lumière quand il vit deux yeux le fixer. Il sursauta au début, puis, reprenant son souffle, essaya de distinguer qui pouvait bien se cacher dans l'ombre. Puis, au bout d'un moment… 

- Dobby ?! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 1 !! 

Je sais pas si vous avez aimé mais si vous avez des trucs à dire et tout ça, n'hésitez pas à reviewer!! Je n'avais pas prévu l'apparition de Dobby alors maintenant, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il va dire^^ 

Au fait, un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec ma fic, demain hp2 sort sur nos écrans, ouais !!!! (bon ok, je sais que y'en a plein parmi nous qui l'ont déjà vu mais bon…) 


	2. chp 2: Des vacances sauvées

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voici le second chapitre ! Je sais qu'en tant qu'auteur, je suis la meilleure placée pour savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite mais là, j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée sur la suite ^^ L'inspiration me vient au fur et à mesure… Au fait, merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours très encourageant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2: Des vacances sauvées

- Monsieur ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard. 

- Quoi ? Mais… 

Harry avait reconnu le propriétaire de cette voix si aiguë. Celui-ci sortit de l'ombre laissant apparaître une bien étrange créature mais qu'Harry connaissait déjà. 

- Dobby ? Alors c'était bien toi ? Comment es-tu entré ? Et… 

Plusieurs questions venaient à la bouche du garçon mais le dénommé Dobby ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler car il se mit a sautiller pour se rapprocher de son interlocuteur. 

- Harry Potter est en danger. Il doit rester ici. 

- Oh mais tu vas pas me refaire ça quand même ? soupira Harry en ressortant de son lit. 

Harry avait rencontré Dobby quand il avait 12 ans. Celui-ci avait essayé toute l'année de dissuader le sorcier de ne pas aller à Poudlard car Voldemort était susceptible de l'attaquer. 

- C'est bon, je suis grand maintenant, continua-t-il. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Et d'ailleurs… 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la lame de parquet où se trouvaient cachées toutes ses lettres. Lors de leur première rencontre, Dobby avait intercepté tout son courier. 

- J'ai reçu toutes mes lettres cette année. Pourquoi ? 

- Dobby savait que Monsieur serait malheureux s'il ne recevait pas de lettres, surtout après ce qui s'est passé… 

Il se mit à fondre en larmes, ce qui inquiéta Harry car il faisait de plus en plus de bruit. 

- Chut ! Ne pleure pas ! essaya-t-il de chuchoter. Tu vas réveiller les autres ! 

- Dobby est très impressionné par le courage de Monsieur. Harry Potter a gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et… 

- Non c'est faux ! le coupa Harry. C'est Cédric qui… 

Mais les souvenirs qui refirent soudain surface dans sa mémoire l'empêchèrent de continuer. Il se tut alors et baissa légèrement la tête pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Dobby ouvrit grand les yeux devant une telle tristesse puis se dirigea dangereusement vers la cage de Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry. 

- Oh Dobby fait pleurer Monsieur ! Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! 

Et il se mit soudain à se frapper la tête contre la cage, laissant apparaître un vacarme métallique qui ne tarda pas à réveiller les Dursley. 

- Hey ! Espèce de… C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! hurla la voix de l'oncle Vernon qui venait de nul part. 

- D… Désolé ! articula Harry avant de se taire pour entendre une éventuelle réponse de son oncle mais rien ne se passa. 

Ils ont dû se rendormir, pensa-t-il à son grand soulagement. Puis, il se tourna violemment vers l'elfe qui était à présent absolument immobile, les mains toujours sur la cage dans laquelle Hedwige s'agitait. Il vit qu'Harry lui jetait des éclairs avec ses yeux. 

- Dobby est désolé, Monsieur. Méchant D… 

- Non c'est bon ! Tu es pardonné ! s'empressa de dire Harry, qui s'était précipité sur son ami qui était sur le point de se punir une nouvelle fois. 

Après un moment de silence, Dobby se dirigea vers la fenêtre entrouverte puis se retourna une dernière fois vers le sorcier. 

- Dobby pense qu'il peut laisser Monsieur aller à Poudlard cette année, dit-il sous le regard étonné mais satisfait d'Harry. Après tout, le chien va surveiller Harry Potter. 

- Le chien ? Mais quel ch... avait commencé Harry avant que Dobby ne saute par la fenêtre. 

Il se précipita pour le rattraper mais l'elfe avait déjà disparu. Il resta un moment pensif, tout en regardant à l'horizon, réfléchissant aux paroles de Dobby. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à penser, il se résolut à se recoucher, en espérant que cette fois-ci, personne n'allait le réveiller. Le lendemain (ou plutôt, quelques heures plus tard), il fut réveillé par la voix de Dudley, son cousin, qui criait le plus fort possible car il avait fait un cauchemar. En descendant tranquillement les escaliers, Harry fut tout de suite pris à part par son oncle.

- C'est toi qui as jeté un sort à Dudley ? aboya-t-il. 

- Un sort ? Mais… 

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait cette nuit mais je peux te dire que je vais m'en souvenir ! 

- Mais je n'ai rien fait cette nuit ! 

- Tu n'as rien fait cette nuit ? Ah oui ? Ne mens pas, j'étais réveillé pendant que tu préparais je ne sais quelle incantation pour que Dudley fasse des cauchemars !

- Une incantation ? Harry ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. 

- Ça suffit, tu es privé de petit déjeuner ! 

Et il repartit vers le salon. Harry, qui était habitué à ces jeûnes injustifiés, décida d'aller prendre l'air. Les Dursley le laissaient désormais sortir à sa guise, et comme disait la tante Pétunia : 'bon débarras !'. C'est ainsi qu'Harry mit un vieux jogging qui avait appartenu jadis à Dudley et s'en aller pour son footing habituel. Depuis la mort de Cédric, il avait tendance à culpabiliser en se répétant que s'il avait été plus fort, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. C'est pourquoi depuis le début des vacances, il passait son temps à faire du sport. C'était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Harry pour oublier les Dursley et pour que la rentrée arrive plus vite. Au bout de sa rue, il tourna vers le centre-ville. Il aimait bien faire le tour de la ville tout en comptant le nombre de hiboux sur son chemin : le temps paraissait alors moins long. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Ron une fois qu'il serait au Terrier, dans deux semaines. C'est alors qu'un chien noir attira son attention.

- Oh, on dirait Sirius ! 

Sirius était un Animagus. Il pouvait se transformer en chien comme il voulait. C'est alors qu'Harry comprit. Le chien ! Bien sûr ! C'est de Sirius que Dobby voulait parler ! Cette révélation faillit lui être fatal car il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du passage piéton et les voitures qui klaxonnaient le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il continua à courir tout en pensant à Sirius. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois quand une nouvelle pensée lui vint. 

- Maintenant qu'il est innocent, je pourrais peut-être habiter avec lui ! 

Il était tellement content de quitter les Dursley qu'il aurait pu danser mais il s'abstint car il était revenu au 4, Privet Drive. Il entra, plus heureux que jamais, se disant que la première chose qu'il allait faire, c'était écrire à son parrain. Après s'être changé, il prit ses lettres avec lui et descendit dans le salon. 

- Oncle Vernon ? 

Celui-ci grogna derrière son journal pour signaler qu'il l'avait entendu. Harry s'approcha alors de lui. 

- Le 15, les Weasley vont venir me chercher. Je vais rester chez eux jusqu'à la fin des vacances. 

Son oncle leva les yeux en entendant le mot 'Weasley'. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la fois où ils étaient venus par la cheminée : il avait fallu des jours entiers pour nettoyer le salon. 

- Il n'en est pas question. 

- Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne viendront pas par la cheminée ! 

- Alors comment viendront-ils ? En balai ? 

Harry réfléchit, il n'en avait aucune idée. Devant le silence de son neveu, l'oncle Vernon reprit la lecture de son journal, ce qui voulait dire 'non, tu n'iras pas'. Feignant de s'en aller, Harry ressortit une des lettres, comme s'il venait juste de la recevoir. 

- Oh ! Une lettre de mon parrain ! s'exclama-t-il. 

Il fit une pause, en voyant bien que son oncle s'était soudainement levé. Il continua. 

- Il me demande si je passe de bonnes vacances. Hélas, je vais répondre non. A mon avis, il ne vas pas être très content… 

Il entama la montée des escaliers quand une main le retint. 

- Attends, ça tombe quand déjà ? Le 15 ? Hum… Je pense que ça va être possible finalement. Euh… Et n'oublie pas de dire à ton parrain que tu vas chez ton ami hein ? 

Harry lui fit un sourire pour réponse et monta. Il avait encore réussi à convaincre son oncle, décidément, cette technique marchait toujours aussi bien. Le lendemain, Sirius répondit à la lettre que son filleul lui avait envoyée la veille. Harry la lut, son sourire se transformant en grimace. 

- Quoi ? Il veut que je reste ici ? Mais pourquoi ? 

Il lut la lettre jusqu'au bout. La dernière phrase, il l'a relut plusieurs fois pour essayer d'en comprendre le sens : 

_Tu es plus en sécurité là où tu es plutôt qu'avec moi, fais-moi confiance. _

Il se demanda en quoi il était plus en sécurité chez des gens qui le détestaient et qui le privaient de manger. Une dizaine de jours passa, au grand bonheur d'Harry, et le 15, les bagages en mains, il attendait dans le salon depuis l'aube. Les 16 heures d'une horloge finirent par sonner, Harry était à la fois excité et inquiet. Comment allaient arriver les Weasley ? Est-ce que Fred et Georges seront là pour donner des bonbons explosifs à Dudley? Il s'avérait que ces jumeaux avaient un véritable talent en ce qui concerne la création de friandises surprise. Un quart d'heure passa, puis une demi-heure, puis une heure. Le temps semblait de plus en plus long. Alors que l'ambiance devenait soporifique, la sonnette se fit entendre. Tout le monde sursauta. Harry était maintenant sûr que les Weasley se trouvaient derrière la porte car le son épuisant de la sonnette ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Les Weasley étaient une grande famille de sorciers et ne connaissaient pas trop la technologie moldue. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Mr Weasley, le doigt enfoncé sur la sonnette. Celui-ci fit un sourire à Harry quand il le vit.

- Ça ira Mr Weasley ! hurla Harry pour que le concerné l'entende. 

- C'est fascinant, ces inventions moldues ! dit-il en retirant son doigt. Je pourrais rester des heures à appuyer sur ce truc. 

- C'est une sonnette. 

- Ah… Vraiment très bien ! 

Arthur Weasley travaillait dans le service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu. C'était d'après Ron le bureau le plus ennuyeux mais son père n'était pas d'accord avec lui car il adorait tout ce qui concernait les moldus. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Ron… 

- Harry ! 

- Ron ?! 

Une tête rousse sortit de derrière Mr Weasley et alla vers son meilleur ami. 

- Mais tu as encore grandi ! s'exclama Harry en regardant son ami de la tête aux pieds. 

Ron était en effet très grand. Ses yeux bleus et ses tâches de rousseur confirmaient bien l'idée qu'il était un Weasley. Les deux arrivants entrèrent dans la maison pour aller saluer les Dursley. Harry vit qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, lui qui s'imaginait que toute la famille allait venir le chercher. Mais après avoir réfléchis, il lui semblait finalement normal que les autres membres de la famille soient restés au Terrier. Les Dursley s'étaient quelque peu détendus en voyant que pour l'instant, tout se faisait en toute légalité (moldue, cela dit). Après quelques formalités, Mr Weasley se tourna vers Harry : 

- Tout est prêt, on peut y aller ? 

- Oui. 

- Bon et bien au revoir tout le monde. 

Harry qui voyait bien que les Dursley n'avaient aucune envie de lui dire au revoir aussi poliment, fit de même et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, en espérant que c'était bien par là qu'il fallait aller pour se rendre au Terrier. Mr Weasley n'insista pas devant ces adieux inexistants et suivit Harry avec son fils vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Harry le prit de vitesse : 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont toujours comme ça. 

Puis, après un moment silencieux. Il reprit la parole. 

- Au fait, comment êtes-vous venus ? 

- En Magicobus, répondit Ron. Et il a l'air en retard. 

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le Magicobus arriva. Les trois sorciers entrèrent tout en saluant Stan le contrôleur, qui reconnut tout de suite Harry. 

- Salut Neville ! lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. 

- Salut Stan. 

Ron, étonné, regarda son ami qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Pendant tout le trajet, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le temps passait très vite et ils firent vite arrivés au Terrier, la maison des Weasley qu'Harry adorait. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà! Un chapitre de plus! Oui, je sais que ça traîne un peu mais bon, j'allais quand même pas les envoyer directement à Poudlard, sans préambule! Bon allez, j'arrête mes petits commentaires qui n'intéressent que moi ^^


	3. chp 3: Enfin la rentrée!

**Note de l'auteur** : Ouah je suis super contente, vous êtes nombreux (enfin, nombreux pour moi) à avoir reviewer, merci beaucoup ! Je tâcherais de vous répondre à la fin du chapitre. Continuez de reviewer mais surtout ne vous sentez pas obligé, je suis pas du style à faire du chantage du genre 'au moins tant de reviews pour avoir la suite !' Sinon, à propos de ce chapitre, bon ok c'est vrai que y'a rien de nouveau mais ça va bouger à partir du prochain chapitre, promis !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3: Enfin la rentrée!

Au loin, une silhouette se faisait de plus en plus précise. C'était Mme Weasley, une petite femme replète mais tout de même mère de sept enfants. Elle arborait un sourire aux lèvres et accueillit Harry les bras grand ouverts comme un huitième enfant. 

- Oh Harry mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Tu as faim ? Tu es fatigué ? 

Harry essaya de répondre à toutes ces questions mais Ron l'entraîna par le bras pour l'emmener vers la maison. Toujours aussi bancale, remarqua-t-il. On pouvait se demander comment cette maison ne s'était toujours pas écroulée. Malgré son apparence, Harry l'aimait toujours autant. Ils entrèrent dans la petite cuisine où ils rencontrèrent Percy, un grand frère de Ron qui aimait bosser et qui travaillait d'ailleurs au ministère de la magie. Il salua Harry d'un air hautain et confiant. 

- Bonjour Harry, dit-il en lui serrant la main adroitement. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ici. J'aurais aimé te parler un peu plus mais vois-tu, le travail m'attend. C'est que je suis un homme très occupé maintenant que Mr Croupton n'est plus là. Ah ! Que de responsabilité pour moi ! 

Il semblait fixer un point invisible, l'air bien pensif. Pendant ce bref instant, Harry allait parler à son tour quand soudain, Percy reprit : 

- En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de te revoir, Harry. 

Il lu resserra la main avant de s'en aller d'un pas régulier. Harry, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de placer un mot regarda un instant Ron puis éclata de rire, suivi de son ami. Après avoir goûté un peu, les deux garçons montèrent, les bagages d'Harry dans les mains. Ils les déposèrent dans la chambre de Ron puis, ils décidèrent d'y rester un moment pour discuter. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Harry était en train de raconter les mésaventures de son cousin pendant les vacances, Ron attendit la fin de son discours pour lancer : 

- Tu as changé, Harry… 

Celui-ci fut surpris par la remarque de son meilleur ami. Il attendit une suite mais Ron ne dit plus rien d'autre. Il réfléchit à une réponse et tout ce qu'il ne réussit à dire pour l'instant était : 

- Ah bon ? 

Ron se mit à rire en voyant qu'Harry était gêné. Puis, il ajouta : 

- Je sais pas, t'as fait quelque chose de particulier pendant les vacances ? 

- Oh… Juste un peu de sport. 

- Juste _un peu_ de sport… répéta Ron, l'air pas très convaincu. 

- Oui, un peu de sport ! confirma Harry. 

Ils se regardèrent et se remirent à rire. Ce n'était pas forcément drôle mais Harry aimait rire avec Ron, quelque soit la situation. Après avoir reprit son souffle, il dit enfin : 

- Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rigolé comme ça ! 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ron qui éprouva de la gêne. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas lui qui avait vu le seigneur des ténèbres en personne en train de tuer un de leurs camarades de Poudlard. Il avala sa salive à cette pensée, puis, essayant de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, il vit Harry se lever. 

- Où est Ginny ? 

- G… Ginny ? demanda Ron comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom. 

- Oui, tu sais bien. Ta sœur. 

Après quelques secondes, Ron se leva à son tour en se frottant la tête, l'air un peu idiot. 

- Oui, c'est vrai. Euh… Elle doit être dans sa chambre. Viens, allons la voir. 

Harry acquiesça de la tête et les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre à une pièce de l'étage. Ron ouvrit brusquement la porte et une nouvelle voix se fit entendre. 

- Ron, non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'entrer dans ma chambre sans ma permi… 

La jeune fille s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit la tête d'Harry dépasser de la porte. 

- Oui, sans ta _permi_ ? demanda le frère, d'un air sarcastique. 

- Ma permi ? répéta-t-elle avant de se rappeler de quoi elle parlait. Oh oui ! Ma permission ! Mais maintenant, ce n'est pas grave ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! 

C'est ce que firent les deux adolescents. Harry fut un peu surpris par la réaction de la sorcière. Elle qui, d'habitude, était si timide et réservée en sa présence, semblait avoir pris plus d'assurance même si la rougeur qui colorait à présent ses joues trahissait un certain embarras. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était de plus en plus mignonne. Ginny avait maintenant 14 ans et avait ses longs cheveux roux étaient relevés à l'aide d'une pince en forme de papillon. 

[Moi, Ginny, je sais pas vous mais moi quand j'essais de l'imaginer, je vois une fille qui ressemble à Willow dans Buffy mais elles n'ont pas la même beauté. Mais Willow est plutôt _jolie_ alors que Ginny est plutôt _mignonne_.] 

- Tu es restée tout l'été avec ton frère, il ne t'a pas embêtée ? entreprit Harry. 

- C'est plutôt elle qui m'a embêté ! s'exclama Ron, même si ce n'était pas à lui que l'on a posé la question. Si tu l'avais vue avec son classeur 'spécial Harry Potter', tu ne pouvais plus l'arrêter de parler ! 

- Ron !!! s'indigna sa sœur qui devint écarlate. 

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait déjà pas mal de fans dont le plus obstiné répondait au nom de Colin Creevey, un élève qui allait entrer en quatrième année à Poudlard. Etre l'idole de tant de personnes ne le réjouissait pas vraiment mais il devait avouer qu'avoir Ginny comme admiratrice ne le déplaisait pas ; ça lui faisait toujours plaisir quand il la voyait rougir. Ron lui donna une tape au bras et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Hey Harry, ça te dirait de le voir, ce fameux classeur ? 

- Ron ! répéta-t-elle, rouge de colère cette fois-ci. 

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! répondit Harry. 

- Harry ! 

Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une sorte de désespoir dans la voix de la fille. Puisqu'il n'y avait que des photos de lui, il ne s'attendait à aucune surprise. Ou alors avait-elle à cacher ? Il était sur le point de dire à Ron de laisser tomber quand celui-ci se précipita vers le bureau de sa sœur pour en sortir le soi-disant classeur. Il était assez large, rose ('Bien un truc de fille' se disait-il), et il crut reconnaître tout une ribambelle de cœurs animés sur la couverture. Ginny était tellement furieuse qu'aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Mais après un instant, elle dit l'air triomphant : 

- De toute façon, tu ne connais pas le mot de passe pour l'ouvrir. 

- Oh c'est vrai qu'il y en a un ! soupira Ron en essayant tout de même d'ouvrir le classeur avec les mains. 

Les deux garçons passèrent alors des heures à chercher le mot de passe en essayant tous les mots inimaginables mais en vain. Ginny reprit alors son classeur et le rangea fièrement dans son bureau. Les jours passaient beaucoup plus vite chez les Weasley que chez les Dursley. Harry avait montré toutes ses lettres à Ron qui l'aida à écrire une réponse convenable à Cho. Il fit aussi la gaffe de lui montrer celle d'Hermione et se rendit compte de son erreur après avoir vu la tête de son ami.

- Alors comme ça elle est chez son Vicky ? s'exclama-t-il. Je le savais ! 

- Tu… Tu n'es pas trop fâché ? s'aventura Harry. 

- Fâché ? Pourquoi ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! 

Sa réponse semblait sincère, au grand étonnement d'Harry. Se pourrait-il que Ron avait finalement grandi un peu dans sa tête ? Et en parlant d'Hermione, celle-ci quelques jours plus tard leur envoya une lettre. Elle allait rentrer la veille avant la rentrée et prévint ses deux amis de ne pas l'attendre pour aller faire leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est ce qu'ils firent dès le lendemain. Ils y rencontrèrent Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, deux sorciers du même âge avec qui ils partageaient la même chambre. Après être passés à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, et plusieurs fois devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, il finirent par aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. C'est en achetant leurs livres scolaires qu'une question vint dans la tête de Ron :

- Au fait, qui c'est qu'ils vont nous mettre comme prof de défense contre les forces du Mal ? 

- Aucune idée ! Du moment que ce n'est pas Rogue ! 

Ils se mirent à parler des cours pendant un certain temps, même si Hermione n'était pas là. Les vacances se terminèrent un peu trop vite à leur goût. Entre les parties de Quidditch, le dégnomage et les farces des jumeaux Fred et Georges, Harry qui avait tant espéré la rentrée ne voulait plus retourner à Poudlard. Le 1er septembre, ce fut Mme Weasley qui réveilla Harry et Ron encore somnolents. Ils furent de nouveau réveillés - car ils s'étaient rendormis - par Giny cette fois-ci et les deux sorciers se résolurent à se lever pour de bon sinon 'elle va se mettre à chanter si on se lève pas' avait prévenu Ron à Harry, sous le regard noir de sa sœur. A peine étaient-ils debout qu'ils rencontrèrent Percy, frais et dispo pour aller travailler. Après un bon petit déjeuner, tous partirent pour King's Cross afin de prendre le Poudlard Express. Une nouvelle année commence pour Harry. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponse aux reviewers!

Un grand merci à: **Super_Hermione**, **fran-fran**, ** tania potter** et **bouboule26**

**Mystikal: **oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, tout est affreusement normal pour l'instant^^

**Ccilia: **merci pour ton soutien! Au passage, j'avais déjà lu quelques unes de tes fics et je les aime bien :)


	4. chp 4: La nouvelle élève

**Note de l'auteur** : J'viens juste de remarquer quelque chose: mes chapitres deviennent de moins en moins long. Ça va pas là!! ^^ Bon allez, je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres (mais tout de même plus long que le 3ème, attention!) alors je vais essayer d'en faire un plus long la prochaine fois. Et pis voici mon super message d'encouragement: 

Continuez de lire svp!! Ne vous inquiétez pas, va bientôt y avoir de l'action!! J'ai réfléchi toute la journée à l'intrigue de mon histoire et je l'ai enfin trouvée alors attendez-vous à un super truc qui tue la vie (c'est le cas de le dire :})

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : La nouvelle élève

Ce jour-là, la gare était bondée de monde. Personne ne soupçonnait que quelque part à King's Cross se trouvait une entrée secrète vers un autre monde : celui de la sorcellerie. Alors que certains se dirigeaient vers la voie 9 et d'autres vers la voie 10, Harry suivis des Weasley s'aventurait entre les deux. C'était en fait le chemin qu'il fallait prendre si on voulait se rendre à la voie 9 ¾. Comme tous les ans, chaque sorcier passait à travers la barrière, à l'abri des regards moldus. Même si Harry savait très bien comment s'y prendre, il avait une certaine appréhension. Il espérait que Dobby n'aillait pas encore une fois jeter un sort à la barrière pour l'empêcher de passer, comme ça s'était produit lors de sa seconde année. Lorsque ce fut à son tour de passer, il inspira un bon coup puis préféra fermer les yeux et avança. Après un moment, il ne ressentit rien de particulier alors il décida de rouvrir les yeux : il était passé sans problème. Il attendit que Ron soit passé avant de continuer vers le Poudlard Express. Finalement, revoir ce train rouge lui redonna envie de revoir Poudlard, vivre d'autres aventures, découvrir des passages secrets et autres activités. En revoyant toutes ces têtes, il se sentit frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Ron, inquiet. 

- Rien ! Je suis tellement excité de revoir tout ça ! assura Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. Tiens ! J'ai même envie de revoir Malefoy ! 

Ron mit sa main sur le front de son ami pour voir s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Tout semblait être pour le mieux lorsqu'un _clic_ familier se fit entendre. 

- Colin, mais c'est pas possible ! soupira Harry en se retournant vers le petit blond qui venait de le prendre en photo. 

- Harry ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus ! dit-il, surexcité. 

- Tu m'étonnes… 

Harry ne se découragea pas pour autant et fit signe à Ron d'avancer un peu vers l'avant du quai pour ne pas subir les éloges que lui offrait Colin. Quelques minutes avant le départ du train, des bruits de pas s'accélérèrent dans le dos d'Harry. 

- Fais gaffe, Har… commença Ron. 

PAF ! La collision fut inévitable mais il sembla qu'elle était volontaire. C'est ainsi que les deux sorciers retrouvèrent une Hermione bien agitée. Celle-ci avait foncé vers Harry, les bras ouverts. 

- Hey les garçons ! Comment ça va ? J'ai cru que ces deux mois n'allaient jamais se terminer ! 

Même si c'était leur meilleure amie, Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de la reluquer. Il semblerait que tout le monde ait changé pendant les vacances, et dans le bon sens. Les cheveux d'Hermione qui avaient toujours été ébouriffés avait été coupés à certains endroits et semblaient un peu plus lisses, ce qui donnait l'agréable impression que sa chevelure faisait des vagues. Son corps s'était affiné et il était évident que la jeune fille avait changé son style vestimentaire. Elle avait délaissé ses pulls austères pour une robe à fines bretelles qui lui allait à merveille.

- Dis donc Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. 

- Est-ce que c'est bien toi ? demanda Ron, d'un ton mal assuré. 

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, quelle question ! répondit la jeune sorcière. 

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air très convaincu, elle continua : 

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous me préfériez avant ? 

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Ron. 

- Non, tu es vraiment bien comme ça ! renchérit Harry. 

Hermione fit enfin un sourire, un de ces sourires malicieux dont elle avait le secret. Elle prit ses bagages et s'avança vers le train pour y entrer. 

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On doit y aller ! 

Elle fut bientôt imitée par les deux adolescents. Ils la suivirent à travers le train, un peu déboussolés par le ton si autoritaire mais bienveillant de leur amie. 

- J'ai passé des vacances absolument désastreuses, il faut que je vous raconte ça ! poursuivit-elle en passant de compartiments en compartiments. 

Alors que Ron entra à son tour dans un nouveau wagon, Harry fut arrêté par une douce voix : 

- Harry ? 

Son cœur fallait sortir de son corps et il dû attendre un peu pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien à sa place. Il se retourna tout doucement et fut bientôt illuminé par toute la beauté qui émanait de la fille qui était juste devant lui : Cho. Elle était enfin là, plus belle que jamais. Ses longs cheveux noirs légèrement auburn coulaient sur ses épaules et disparaissaient derrière son dos, laissant apparaître de plus petites mèches ici et là, autour de son visage parfaitement modelé. Elle avait l'air si fraîche (le maquillage sans doute, pensa Harry, car il pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la tristesse accumulée pendant deux longs mois). Il se sentit complètement idiot devant elle, essaya de réfléchir le plus vite possible afin de sortir quelque chose de correct. 

- Oh Cho, c'est toi. (Mais non ! Ça c'était nul ! pensa tout de suite Harry.) 

- Hum… Bonjour. 

Il semblait qu'elle aussi était mal à l'aise, ce qui rassura un peu le jeune homme. Il allait enfin rouvrir la bouche quand Ron réapparut. 

- Hey Harry ! Tu viens ? Y'a Hermione qui veut nous raconter comment elle a largué Krum ! Oups, pardon ! se raviva-t-il après avoir vu Cho. Je vous dérange sûrement. 

- Nooon pas du tout ! hurla Harry avant de réaliser que tout le train l'avait sûrement entendu. Euh, je veux dire… non, rajouta-t-il tout doucement tout en regardant les yeux étonnés de sa bien-aimée. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? protesta Ron. Bien sûr que je vous dérange ! Tu nous rejoindras plus tard, hein ? 

Sur ce, il repartit tout en fermant soigneusement la porte. Harry avait bien noté le clin d'œil de son ami qui, sous l'effet de la colère, lui sembla complètement lamentable. Il mit quelques secondes pour se rappeler que Cho était toujours derrière lui et se demandait de quoi ils allaient bien parler. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il analysa la situation : elle était seule, sans ses amies et apparemment, était désireuse de lui parler. Ça ne pouvait être que de Cédric, elle voulait plus de détails sur sa mort. C'était sûr, elle l'aimait encore, Harry n'y pouvait rien. Il respira profondément et se retourna, décidé à affronter cet obstacle. Mais au lieu de voir la Cho triste et inanimée qu'il semblait avoir vue, il découvrit une Cho souriante et chaleureuse.

- Alors Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? 

- Hein ? demanda subitement Harry, sa voix ayant pris un son étrange qui fit rire la sorcière. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux mois ? 

- J'ai euh… commença-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire après. Oui euh, donc euh, oui je… je suis resté chez moi. 

- Ah oui. C'est ce que j'ai fait aussi. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'amuser… 

- Je… Je comprends, dit-il enfin, après un silence. 

Il voulut absolument dire quelque chose d'autre à ce moment-là mais les mots ne lui venaient plus. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, lui dire de gentils mots, mais à la place : rien. Il pouvait entendre son for intérieur lui dire : 'Allez Harry ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Excuse-toi'. Il serra les poings et avança de quelques pas.

- Pardon… C'est ma faute. 

- Ta faute ? s'étonna Cho. Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute ! Ne vas pas te mettre ça dans la tête ! 

- Mais si j'avais été plus fort… commença Harry. 

- Mais Harry, tu _es_ fort ! 

Un silence. Il se sentit très gêné mais se résolut à répondre, ne serait-ce que 'merci'. Mais au moment où il allait parler, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment. 

- MON DIEU MAIS C'EST HARRY POTTER ! 

A peine avait-t-il eu le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit deux mains le tenir obstinément. Il tourna la tête qui n'avait pas eu le temps de suivre avec le reste du corps et se retrouva face-à-face avec une fille, sûrement du même âge, les cheveux attachés mais qui avaient l'air d'être ondulés. Elle était blonde, les yeux verts, une peau assez mate et avait des lunettes rondes. Il remarqua qu'elle avait autour du cou un collier auquel pendait une émeraude. Apparemment, c'était une nouvelle car Harry ne l'avait jamais vue avant et elle portait sa robe de sorcier avec l'emblème de Poudlard accroché sur sa poitrine. 

- Mais oui !! C'est bien lui! Je le vois enfin ! 

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle bougeait frénétiquement ses mains, secouant le pauvre Harry comme un pommier. Cho, quant à elle, ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Harry décida enfin à prendre la parole. 

- Euh… On se connaît ? 

- Pas encore mais j'espère qu'on pourra faire plus ample connaissance tout au long des prochaines années, avait-elle dit sans respirer. Je suis nouvelle à Poudlard, on m'a dit que j'irais en cinquième année. J'étais à Beauxbâtons avant et j'ai changé d'école juste pour te rencontrer. D'ailleurs, je sais tout de toi !

Alors que l'étrange inconnue continua de parler, Cho fit signe à Harry qu'elle les laissait seuls et qu'elle le retrouverait plus tard. Il la laissa partir à son plus grand regret. 

- C'est Cho Chang n'est-ce pas ? 

- Qu, Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ? balbutia Harry, à la fois étonné et furieux. 

- Je te l'ai dit, je connais tout de toi. Ta date d'anniversaire, ton groupe sanguin, ta famille, tes amis, tes ennemis… 

- Tout, résuma Harry. 

- Non en fait, avoua-t-elle. Il y a encore quelques détails qui m'échappent… 

Elle sembla désormais bien pensive et Harry hésita à la déranger. Il dit finalement : 

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? 

- Je suis… ta fan numéro 1 ! se mis-t-elle à acclamer. 

- Mais chuuuut, ne cries pas si fort ! ajouta rapidement Harry de peur que quelqu'un comme Malefoy l'entende. 

Elle sourit gentiment en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pour l'imiter. 

- Ok… reprit-elle. Je m'appelle July Calitri. Mais appelle-moi July. 

'Calitri, bien un nom irlandais ça !' avait pensé Harry. Il se demanda la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Poudlard. Peut-être habitait-elle en France. 

[En fait, je ne sais pas du tout si 'Calitri' est un nom populaire en Irlande mais je l'ai pris dans _'Tis_, un roman de Frank McCourt qui lui est irlandais.] 

- Tu sais, j'ai lu tous les livres qui parlent de toi. J'ai même appris à faire du Quidditch dès que j'ai su que tu faisais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard. Même ces lunettes… 

Elle les retira de son nez, laissant apparaître plus clairement ses yeux pâles, finement soulignés avec du crayon noir. De plus, elle enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, laissant tomber une cascade de cheveux dans son dos. 

- Je n'ai aucun problème de vue. C'est juste pour faire comme toi. Tu me préfères avec ou sans ? 

Elle attendit quelques instants, le temps qu'Harry mettait à la regarder en se disant que finalement, elle était jolie. 

- Sans. 

Elle lui fait un sourire en signe de remerciement et rangea ses lunettes dans une de ses poches. 

- Sans alors… 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponse aux reviewers!

A **Dracolutin** et **Andra** : Merci beaucoup, la suite va bientôt arriver, patience!!

**Mystikal**: Ne désespère pas! Je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite et si ça peut te rassurer, les ennuis vont commencer à partir du chapitre 6 (oui d'accord t'as raison, il y a de quoi désespérer ^^)

**bouboule26**: C'est gentil même si c'est sûr que c'était pas le chapitre où il se passe le plus de trucs!

**marie**: Hum... j'aime bien ton obstination mais une seule review suffisait amplement ^^


	5. chp 5: Le professeur de DCFM

**Note de l'auteur**: Ah!! ça y est! Ils sont enfin à Poudlard! C'était pas trop tôt... Bon, là je vous avoue qu'il ne se passe encore rien d'anormal mais bon, continuez de lire quand même, ok? Merci à tous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5: Le professeur de DCFM

- Tu as déjà vu la nouvelle, toi ? 

- Ah bon ? Y'a une nouvelle ? 

- Mais oui, il paraît qu'elle est vachement mignonne ! 

Pendant que le professeur Dumbledore récitait son éternel discours rappelant les règles de Poudlard, les élèves chuchotaient entre eux, tous à propos de la même rumeur : il y aurait une nouvelle en 5ème année. Evidemment, Harry était déjà au courant puisqu'il avait déjà eu affaire avec la rumeur en personne dans le train mais il écouta les autres sans intervenir, de peur qu'on ne l'assomme de questions. Il décida de se tourner vers le directeur qui continuait toujours de parler. 

- Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la tour d'astronomie sera condamnée, du moins pour cette année. Un petit incident s'est produit pendant les vacances mais cela ne vous concerne aucunement. Je vous demanderais juste de ne plus essayer d'y aller.

Qu'est-il arrivé à la tour d'astronomie, s'était demandé Harry sans vraiment se sentir désolé. Il se tourna vers ses amis quand la Répartition commençait. Ron et d'autres garçons de la même table étaient encore en pleine conversation.

- J'espère que la nouvelle sera à Griffondor ! dit Seamus Finigan. 

- Grave ! Si elle va à Serpentard c'est la misère ! approuva Lee Jordan. 

- Attendez un peu avant de la juger, vous ne savez rien d'elle ! intervint alors Hermione. 

- Parvati Patil l'a vue et elle m'a dit qu'elle était très jolie, lui répondit Dean Thomas. 

- Et il paraît qu'elle vient de Beauxbâtons et qu'elle était la première partout, continua Seamus. 

Il était évident que la nouvelle n'allait pas plaire à Hermione si elle était aussi brillante qu'elle. Harry imagina tout de suite un cours où une question serait posée et qu'elles feraient la course pour répondre le plus vite rapidement. 

- Oh non… soupira Harry. 

- De quoi ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers lui. 

- Non, rien. 

- Et toi alors Harry, tu ne parles pas de la nouvelle ? Tu l'as déjà vue ? 

- Moi ? interrogea Harry en se demandant s'il fallait dire oui. Euh… Non. 

Il retourna la tête en direction du banquet des professeurs quand son regard se posa sur la place destinée au professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : elle était vide. Il fut subitement tourmenté par une question : Serait-ce Rogue qui a hérité de ce poste ? Il préféra de plus y penser et vit alors que tous les 1ères années avaient été répartis. Une nouvelle silhouette qui ne lui était désormais plus inconnue s'avança vers le Choixpeau. C'était July. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de tout les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs se poser sur elle, mais cela ne semblait pas la déplaire.

- Calitri, July ! annonça McGonagall.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait juré avoir vu son professeur sourire, ce qui était rare. July se retourna face à ses nouveaux camarades et s'assit. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard et finalement trouva. Harry remarqua enfin qu'elle lui faisait des petits gestes de la main en lui souriant. Il l'imita et leva légèrement la main. VLAN ! C'était le bruit qu'avait provoqué le retournement de toutes les têtes de la salle vers lui. Il s'immobilisa pendant un moment, puis baissa doucement la main, en balayant du regard tous les élèves qui le regardaient, l'air étonné. 

- Harry ! siffla Hermione. Mais tu la connais alors ? 

- Euh non… commença-t-il. Enfin… Un p'tit peu. 

- Un _p'tit_ peu ? répéta Ron. Mais tu avais dit… 

- En fait, je l'ai rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express, le coupa Harry. 

[Vous savez ce passage, quand tout le monde se retourne vers Harry, ça me fait penser à un épisode de Love Hina. Je sais plus lequel mais c'est celui où Naru accompagne Kentaro à sa remise de diplôme et qu'il lui fait un signe. Elle fait de même et là tout le monde se retourne vers elle, parce que lui, c'est un beau gosse et elle, c'est une loseuse. Enfin bref, les fans reconnaîtront ^^.]

- Griffondor ! dit enfin le Choixpeau. 

Tout le monde l'acclama, surtout du côté des Griffondor. En revanche, chez les Serpentard, personne ne réagit. 

- Et la foule est en délire !! s'exclama Lee Jordan, le commentateur habituel des matchs de Quidditch. 

- Bienvenue ! s'écrièrent ceux qui se trouvaient en fin de table. 

July s'élança en direction d'Harry et se mit à côté de lui. 

- C'est super ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Waooouh ! 

Elle fut prise d'un rire incontrôlable, puis, après avoir respiré profondément, se reprit et serra quelques mains autour d'elle. Tous les Griffondor avaient l'air heureux d'avoir la nouvelle dans leur maison, sauf Hermione qui la regardait de travers. Le dîner commença. Bien qu'elle soit nouvelle, July semblait déjà connaître tout le monde. 

- Ronald Weasley, l'avant-dernier de la famille Weasley ! Le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter ! C'est bien toi ? 

- Oui mais tu peux m'appeler Ron, tu sais, dit-il en rougissant. 

- Ron… Et toi, tu dois être Hermione Granger bien sûr ! La meilleure élève de Poudlard ! Et tu es la petite amie de Viktor Krum ! 

- J'_étais_, s'il te plaît ! insista Hermione avec tact. 

Harry et Ron la regardèrent bizarrement, c'était si inhabituel de la voir aussi froide, excepté devant Malefoy. July continua à la regarder, comme si elle attendait une suite. Mais comme elle vit qu'Hermione n'allait plus parler, elle se retourna vers les deux garçons et poursuivit sa conversation tout en mangeant. Ils se mirent à parler des professeurs, de Quidditch, puis les fantômes de chaque maison passèrent dire bonjour aux élèves. Alors que les desserts apparaissaient, la grande double porte qui menait au hall s'ouvrit brusquement. Tout le monde sursauta puis s'immobilisa tout en regardant le nouvel arrivant qui était en train de traverser toute la salle. 

- Désolé pour le retard, lança-t-il. 

L'homme était brun, plutôt maigre sous sa robe noire mais avait une démarche aisée et un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Il scruta les élèves au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, celui-ci se leva d'un coup. 

- Sirius ?! 

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent. Sirius ? Sirius Black ? 

- Oh, salut filleul ! 

_Filleul_ ??? Les chuchotements se transformèrent en brouhaha. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, étonnés mais contents. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas la raison de sa présence à Poudlard mais ils étaient heureux de voir qu'il avait l'air bien. 

- Ah Sirius ! Vous voilà enfin ! 

- Excusez-moi, professeur. Je me suis perdu en route. 

Harry ria silencieusement mais il ne fut guère imité. Il était tellement content qu'il en avait même oublier July. 

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Je vous présente Sirius Black mais je pense que tout le monde ici le connaît. Sirius serait votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. 

Les chuchotements recommencèrent. La plupart des élèves avaient l'air indigné. Harry au contraire ne pouvait être plus heureux. C'était donc pour ça qu'il lui avait dit qu'il le verrait toute l'année ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt ? Même Dobby l'avait mis sur la voie. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux que son parrain comme prof de défense. Il se demanda à présent s'il allait rester plus longtemps qu'une année car ce poste était très vacant. 

- Je voudrais vous rappeler que Sirius a été innocenté dernièrement, reprit Dumbledore. Je vous demanderais donc un minimum de respect envers cet homme. 

Sirius alla s'asseoir à sa place, sous le regard antipathique de Rogue, assit pas très loin. Le dîner continua dans le silence et une fois terminé, tous les élèves allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, en suivant leurs préfets. Au moment de partir, Harry sentit une main le retenir. 

- Harry ! 

Il se retourna et leva la tête pour voir celle de Sirius. Il lui fit un grand sourire et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il restait du monde. Il attendit que la salle se vida entièrement pour ensuite sauter dans les bras de son parrain.

- Ça faisait longtemps ! dit-il entre deux étreintes. 

- C'est vrai… Tu as bien reçu ma dernière lettre ? 

- Celle où tu dis que je ne peux pas venir habiter avec toi ? demanda Harry avec une insolence mesurée. 

- Ecoute… répondit Sirius en se baissant pour mieux voir son filleul. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de moi quand tu es chez les Dursley. Tu ne le sais pas mais tu es très protégé là-bas. 

- Je préfère le mot 'persécuté', ironisa Harry. 

- Très drôle… Puisque tu ne veux pas me croire : tu connais bien Arabella Figg ? 

- Mrs Figg ? La dame aux chats ? Celle qui me prend quand c'est l'anniversaire de Dudley et qui a une maison qui sent le chou ? 

- Le chou ? répéta Sirius visiblement amusé. Tu veux parler de son encens anti-maléfices ? 

- Anti-maléfices ? Mais… Mrs Figg n'est pas une… 

- Sorcière ? termina Sirius. Et bien si ! Je la connais très bien et Dumbledore aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il insiste pour que tu restes chez les Dursley pendant les vacances : parce qu'il sait qu'Arabella n'est pas loin de toi et que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, elle pouvait nous prévenir ou même te venir en aide ! 

Il avait dit tout ça d'un air triomphant qui rappelait Hermione quand elle expliquait aux garçons ses thèses sur l'arithmancie. Cela dit, Harry avait attentivement écouté ce que venait de dire son parrain et hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait été convaincu. Sirius venait de répondre à une de ses questions, il décida alors d'en posait une autre :

- Sirius, c'était quoi la faveur que… 

- Chut ! le coupa Sirius en chuchotant. Ça c'est top secret ! Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant. Peux-tu attendre jusqu'à notre premier cours ensemble ? 

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry. 

- Ok. Bon et bien, je vais te laisser dormir, maintenant. As-tu une autre question ? 

- Hum… hésita Harry un instant. Moui, maintenant que tu es innocenté, on ne t'appelle plus Sniffle ? 

Sirius resta un moment les yeux ouverts, regardant son filleul comme s'il était figé. Puis ils se mirent à rire en même temps. 

- Mais dites-moi Monsieur Potter, dit Sirius en se redressant d'un faux air dédaigneux, c'est une question très pertinente ! 

Ils continuèrent à rire pendant un moment. Harry était tellement content : il pouvait désormais entretenir une relation normale avec son parrain. Le soir même, à peine s'était-il allongé sur son lit qu'il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**majandra**: lol, encore une anti-cho^^. Moi je ne dis pas que c'est ma préférée mais je n'ai rien contre elle. Enfin bon, je ne te dirais pas avec qui Harry va finir, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant! 

**Mystikal**: chuis contente que l'idée t'ait plu, il y a encore tellement de choses qui vont se passer avec cette fille! Pas plus tard que le prochain chapitre!

**Super_Hermione**: t'inquiète pas, il va se passer quelque chose _très_ bientôt! ;)


	6. chp 6: Un comportement étrange

**Note de l'auteur**: bon allez, c'est trop calme pour l'instant, j'ai enfin décidé de mettre un peu d'action! Je voulais aussi m'excuser auprès de Jessy Black pour avoir nomme ma fic comme la sienne mais je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Voilà, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas...

**Résumé de l'histoire**: Harry revient à Poudlard pour sa 5ème année. Il a retrouvé ses amis Ron et Hermione, et son parrain Sirius Black a enfin été innocenté, il est même devenu professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Les Griffondor ont accueilli une nouvelle élève: July Calitri. Elle s'est auto-proclamée fan n°1 d'Harry Potter et sait absolument tout de lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6: Un comportement étrange

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla le premier, comme d'habitude. Il quitta son lit, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune des Griffondor. A sa grande surprise, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. En fait, tout le monde était regroupé en un même point et il comprit bientôt pourquoi : c'était July qui était au centre de la salle. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil moelleux et tripotait son collier avec ses doigts. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que des garçons qui étaient agglutinés autour d'elle : il pouvait voir Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown à ses côtés, elles semblaient toutes les trois en pleine conversation (pas à propos de la divination quand même ? se demanda Harry en les regardant). Il allait se diriger vers les escaliers quand une voix l'interpella : 

- Harry ! Attends-moi ! 

Il se retourna. July était sortie de la foule et allait à sa rencontre. 

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle. 

- Très bien, merci, répondit-il. Et toi alors ? Je vois que tu t'es très bien intégrée. 

- Oui, tout le monde est très gentil avec moi, c'est super. 

Elle avait mis ses mains dans son dos, et gigotait sur place, comme une petite fille attendant une glace. 

- Au fait, dit-elle enfin. Le prof de défense, tu le connais ? 

- Euh oui, c'est mon parrain. Tu vas voir, il est génial. 

- Hum… Je vois. 

Sa voix avait soudain baissé d'un ton. Ella baissa la tête et mis sa main sur son front, comme pour le retenir. Elle regarda par terre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle voyait toujours. 

- Euh… Ça va aller ? demanda Harry, inquiet. 

- Oui, je… oui… 

Il savait bien qu'elle mentait. Il pouvait la voir pâlir à vue d'œil. 

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? 

- Non, c'est bon… 

- Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux. 

Elle se redressa brusquement. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé toutes ses couleurs et ses yeux brillaient de nouveau. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça. 

- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de lui tourner la tête et de s'en aller. 

Tout se passa tellement vite qu'Harry n'avait rien compris. Il voulut la suivre mais elle avait déjà disparu. Du côté des Griffondor, il pouvait entendre des chuchotements inquiétants. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction et les chuchotements cessèrent. Il se mit à descendre dans le grand hall. Que s'était-il passé ? July avait dû avoir un coup de fatigue : le voyage, tous ces élèves autour d'elle… 

- N'y pensons plus, se dit-il. 

Il rencontra sur le chemin Colin Creevey qui, en le voyant, se mit dans tous ses états car il n'avait pas son appareil photo. 

- Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt d'avoir 'Harry Potter au réveil'… lui marmonna-t-il. 

- Au contraire ! C'est _inédit _! se justifia Colin. 

Harry décida de l'ignorer et continua de marcher quand le blond reprit la parole : 

- Au fait Harry ! Cette année je suis chargé du journal de Poudlard ! Je vais mettre plein d'articles sur toi ! 

- C'est ça, c'est ça… 

Depuis quand y avait-t-il un journal à Poudlard ? se demanda Harry. Décidément, son premier jour d'école ne s'annonçait pas comme il l'aurait voulu. A sa grande surprise, il vit ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient déjà dans la salle à manger. 

- C'est pas trop tôt ! dit Ron, les bras croisés et tapant du pied. 

- Arrête, on dirait ta mère ! 

Ron ne dit plus rien et s'assit en même temps que son ami. Evidemment, Hermione mangeait avec un livre collé contre un paquet de céréales. 

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? soupira Harry. 

- Mon livre de métamorphose, chapitre 9. Je vous rappelle que nous avons des BUSE à passer et… 

- Hey ho, on se calme ! alerta Ron en prenant le livre sous ses yeux pour le fermer. C'est le premier jour, 'Mione ! Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? 

La sorcière aurait bien voulu répliquer si July n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là. Elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle venait de pleurer. A leur table, plus personne ne parlait. Elle se mit à se servir du lait, puis Harry brisa le silence : 

- July, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? 

Elle fit 'non' de la tête et commença à manger. Les autres l'imitèrent après quoi, le débat repartit entre Ron et Hermione. Les deux heures d'histoire du matin furent particulièrement instructives car 'n'oubliez pas que vous passez vos BUSE à la fin de l'année. Nous devons absolument finir le programme !' Hermione se retourna vers Ron pour lui lancer des regards dénonciateurs. 

[Cette réplique, c'est aussi ce que j'entends depuis le premier jour en histoire. 'Vous avez le bac à la fin de l'année !!!' ahhh, voilà, c'était ma petite remarque personnelle ^^.] 

July semblait avoir oublié tout ce qui s'était passé le matin même et à l'heure du déjeuner, Harry retrouva la fille qu'il avait connu dans le train. 

- Ah alors comme ça, Harry Potter n'aime pas les petits pois ! Bon, à partir de maintenant, moi non plus ! 

La journée commençait à s'améliorer. Tout le monde attendait le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec impatience. Harry le croyait aussi, mais il s'était sûrement attendu à autre chose : 

- Très bien ! Nous allons nous concentrez une bonne partie de l'année sur le Patronus ! Qui sait ce qu'est le Patronus ? 

La main d'Hermione monta en flèche. 

- Miss Granger ? 

- C'est une force positive qui permet de repousser les Détraqueurs car ceux-ci se nourrissent du désespoir des gens et le Patronus n'est fait que de bonheur, il ne peut donc pas être affecté ! 

- Oui, c'est ça, 10 points pour Griffonfor, dit Sirius en lui souriant. C'est ça mais je vous préviens que le sortilège du Patronus est extrêmement compliqué à faire donc si rien ne se passe aujourd'hui c'est normal. 

Certains soupiraient, d'autres étaient soulagés, et c'était le cas d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'Harry s'était entraîné dur en 3ème année pour y arriver et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas être à la hauteur pour ce premier cours. 

- La formule à retenir est _Spero Patronum_, reprit-il. Mais avant cela, quelqu'un pourrait peut-être faire une démonstration ? 

Tout le monde se regardait car personne ne voyait qui d'entre eux pouvait réussir un tel sort après tous les avertissements que le professeur venait de faire. Il regarda Harry avec une joyeuse insistance et celui-ci n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de disparaître sous la table. 

- Vraiment personne ? demanda Sirius tout en continuant de regarder son filleul. 

Aucune réaction. Harry s'efforça de regarder ailleurs et sembla éprouver une soudaine admiration envers un meuble sur lequel étaient posés des livres poussiéreux. Mais Sirius n'était pas dupe. 

- Personne, sauf évidemment Harry Potter qui sait _déjà_ le faire ? dit-il alors. 

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Obéir à son parrain et s'exhiber devant tout le monde pour montrer qu'il était plus fort que les autres ou alors désobéir. 

- Serait-ce de l'insolence si je refuse ? demanda-t-il. 

- Hum… Absolument, oui, répondit Sirius. 

- Très bien… Alors je refuse. 

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours alors ? 

- C'est entendu. 

Il avait réussi. Non seulement il n'allait pas faire le Patronus devant tout le monde mais en plus, il avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour aller parler avec son parrain. Le cours passa très vite et comme promis, Harry resta dans la classe, attendant que les autres élèves partent. Une fois seuls, Sirius se rapprocha de lui. 

- Bon alors écoute-moi bien. Ce que je veux te proposer est facultatif, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. 

- Ah oui, c'est comme faire des Patronus… ajouta Harry. 

- Oh, t'es encore fâché contre moi ? Je voulais juste te mettre en avant… 

- La prochaine fois, mets en avant quelqu'un d'autre. 

- Bon bref, ce que je voulais te demander… hum… comment te dire ça ? 

- Dis-le simplement. 

- Est-ce que tu voudrais devenir Animagus ? 

- Animagus ? _Moi_ ? 

- Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que Tu-sais-qui est revenu et je ne pourrais pas te protéger tout le temps. Si tu deviens un Animagus, tu deviendras beaucoup plus fort physiquement et mentalement et je serais plus rassuré. 

Harry réfléchit. Ce n'était pas une simple tâche que de devenir Animagus. Il savait que certains y arriver au bout de quelques années. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. 

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. 

- Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Si tu acceptes, reviens me voir et je t'entraînerais. 

- Ok. 

- Bon… Et maintenant, ta punition… 

- Ma punition ?! 

- C'est ça, ta punition. Ça m'embête d'enlever des points à Griffondor, après tous les efforts qu'a fait Hermione pour en gagner… Non, je crois que tu vas avoir une retenue. 

- Une retenue ? Mais c'était vrai alors ? Je pensais que tout ça c'était une mise en scène pour te parler ! 

- Il fallait m'écouter et faire le Patronus ! conclut Sirius avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, sors et ne fait plus attendre ton amie. 

- Mon amie ? demanda Harry en sortant. 

Une fois dans le couloir, il vit July qui était adossée au mur. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle arriva en courant. 

- Alors ? dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas avoir ? 

- Une retenue… répondit lentement Harry. 

Ils descendirent les escaliers. 

- Au fait, tu as décidé si tu allais le faire ? 

- Faire quoi ? demanda Harry. 

- Si tu voulais être Animagus ! 

- Hein ? s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu as entendu notre conversation ? 

- Tu devrais accepter. Être Animagus, c'est pas si difficile que ça. 

- Mais comment… commença Harry avant de remarquer qu'ils était passés devant une salle de cours vide où il avait vu qu'il y avait Rogue en compagnie de Dumbledore. 

Comme sa curiosité l'emporta, il fit signe à July de s'arrêter un instant. Ils se collèrent contre le mur de façon à ce qu'ils puissent entendre la conversation. 

- Calmez-vous, Severus. Après les événements qui se sont passés, c'est normal qu'elle soit visible ! 

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur le Directeur ? fit la voix inquiétante de Rogue. L'année dernière aussi elle était visible et vous avez vu le résultat ? 

- C'est vrai qu'il y a des raisons de s'inquiéter depuis que Voldemort est revenu mais il ne s'est pas encore manifesté. 

Harry se tourna vers son amie qui avait maintenant les bras croisés et qui le regardait d'un air méprisant, le même air qu'elle avait pris le matin même. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention et lui demanda : 

- Qu'est-ce qui est visible ? 

- La marque des Ténèbres, réfléchis un peu ! 

C'était plutôt évident, maintenant qu'il y pensa. Il reconsidéra la chose : la marque des Ténèbres était visible et Voldemort ne donnait pas de signe de vie. 

- Tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? reprit-il. 

- C'est même sûr, avait-elle dit le plus naturellement possible. 

Harry trouva qu'elle allait l'air d'en savoir plus que lui sur le sujet. Il allait commencer une autre phrase quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans le couloir : 

- Alors Potter ! On écoute les conversations privées des professeurs ? 

- Malefoy ! 

Il se retourna et vit au loin le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air de dominer le territoire avec ses pieds bien ancrés dans le sol et son regard déterminé. Derrière lui, ses deux fidèles gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle. Harry s'avança à grands pas vers son ennemi, les poings serrés. 

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! 

- Justement, ça me regarde ! Tu était en train d'épier le directeur de ma maison et en plus, tu te permets d'entraîner les autres avec toi, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à July qui s'était rapprochée. Mais dis-moi, où sont donc passés Weasley et Sang-de-Bourbe ? 

- Drago Malefoy je présume ? l'interrompit July. Le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa Malefoy, bien sûr. Oui, je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Evidemment je ne suis pas méchante au point de tout révéler à qui quiconque le voudrait mais si tu continues à embêter Harry, je peux te dire que je vais pas me gêner. 

Elle avait dit ça tellement rapidement et d'un ton si antipathique que Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour devenir amie avec cette fille. Même Drago la regardait les sourcils froncés, en se croisant les bras lentement. 

- Ce ne sont pas avec des mots que tu vas m'impressionner, tu sais. Et d'abord, qui es-tu ? 

- Je suis July Calitri, je suis nouvelle ici. Je puis t'assurer que je n'éprouve que du dégoût pour les Serpentard et en plus, tu es un ennemi d'Harry. Par conséquent, _mon_ ennemi. 

- Calitri hein… dit Malefoy avec une certaine amertume. C'est bizarre, ça ne me dit rien comme nom. 

- C'est normal, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe moi aussi, avait-t-elle articulé clairement. 

Harry aurait juré avoir vu Malefoy reculer d'un pas. Son hostilité envers la nouvelle élève était maintenant bien confirmée. Il la regarda une dernière fois puis marmonna quelque chose tout en se retournant pour s'en aller. D'une certaine manière, Harry était content qu'un conflit n'ait pas éclaté dès le premier jour. Mais quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue. Rogue avait toujours détesté Harry, surtout parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter. Toujours vêtu de sa longue robe noir assorti avec ses cheveux graisseux, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pas n'importe quel sourire : celui qui dit 'enfin une bonne raison de le faire renvoyer, ce Potter !' 

- Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes… 

- C'est faux ! Elle était ouverte ! N'importe qui aurait pu entendre! s'exclama July, bien décidée à défendre Harry jusqu'au bout. 

- Vraiment ? 

L'atmosphère était bien lourde à ce moment-là. Harry redoutait une deuxième retenue. Rogue les regardait l'un après l'autre, son sourire quelque peu affaibli. 

- Potter, je vous enlève 20 points, dit-il enfin avant de se retourner vers July. Et Miss Calitri… Je vous conseille de continuer votre chemin la prochaine fois que vous verrez une porte ouverte. 

Et c'était tout. Il partit, sa cape volant dans son dos. Harry n'en revenait pas. Non seulement il avait fait perdre _que_ 20 points mais en plus, il venait de voir Rogue épargner une Griffondor. 

- C'est incroyable ! Tu n'as rien eu ! 

- Sûrement parce que je suis une nouvelle, ajouta July sans même le regarder. 

A ce moment-là, McGonagall apparut au bout du couloir et se précipita vers Harry. 

- Vous voilà enfin Monsieur Potter ! dit-elle encore essoufflée. Venez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler. 

Elle le regarda avec insistance. Harry fit signe à July de l'attendre et partit avec son professeur. Arrivés dans une salle voisine, celle-ci prit un air de plus en plus inquiet. 

- J'ai une faveur à vous demander. 

- Quoi ? Devenir Animagus ? Je sais, je sais, je vais y réfléchir… dit Harry d'un ton las. 

- Animagus ? répéta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Oh vraiment ? Ce serait sûrement une bonne idée et je suis sûre que vous y arriverez très bien mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulez vous entretenir. 

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il était pourtant sûr que la seule faveur qu'un professeur de métamorphose puisse demander à son élève était de devenir Animagus. 

- Voilà… Je voudrais que vous surveillez Miss Calitri. 

- July ? Mais pourquoi ? 

- Oh, si vous saviez Potter… 

Elle agita ses mains, l'air désespéré. Rarement Harry n'avait vu McGonagall dans un tel état. Celle-ci rajusta ses lunettes et se tourna vers lui. 

- Miss Calitri est sûrement en danger de mort… acheva-t-elle. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**bouboule26**: merci deux fois (désolée, j'ai posté la suite avant de t'avoir remercié une première fois)

**Majandra**: moi ça me fait toujours rire les gens qui aiment pas Cho! C'est marrant parce que c'est un personnage qu'on voit une fois toutes les 200 pages dans le tome 4 (et je crois 2 fois dans le 3ème) et y'en a qui arrivent à la détester!^^

**lasy de lys**: bon, ça y est la suite! :) sinon, t'as bien des raisons de croire qu'elle est folle et je suis d'accord avec toi

**valerie**: merci!! c'est très gentil!!

**SeveRogue**: merci pour tes compliments! je suis contente de voir que c'est cohérent, moi qui mets des détails un peu partout, à la fin moi-même je ne m'y retrouve plus trop


	7. chp 7: Une première victime

**Note de l'auteur**: Je viens de m'apercevoir avec effroi (!) que le prénom Ginny ça prenait deux n et pas un seul, comme j'ai l'habitude de l'écrire. Alors comme j'ai la flemme de tout rectifier, ben on va continuer avec Giny. Sinon, il se passe ENFIN quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7: Une première victime

Harry sortit de la classe. July n'était plus dans le couloir. Il resta pensif pendant un instant puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger où il retrouva Ron et Hermione, en pleine conversation.: 

- Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté ? hurla Ron. 

- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! répondit Hermione en tirant sur la robe de son ami pour qu'il se rasseye. 

- Mais tu vas accepter, c'est sûr ! reprit-il. 

- Et bien, je ne sais pas encore… Oh Harry ! remarqua enfin Hermione. 

- Harry devine quoi! Hermione va peut-être devenir préfète ! 

- Ron, ce n'est pas comme ça ! On m'a proposé de devenir préfète au cas où une préfète ne voudrait plus de son poste, c'est tout ! Mais Harry… Tu vas bien ? 

- Oui pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci. 

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es si… pâle. 

- Je suis pâle ? 

Ron acquiesça de la tête. Harry s'assit, puis ne bougea plus. Ses deux amis se regardèrent, inquiets, puis se mirent à manger en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Harry leva la tête et leur dit : 

- Quelque chose va bientôt se passer à Poudlard. 

- Quafff ? s'étrangla Ron. 

- Quelque chose va se passer ici ? répéta Hermione. 

- Je n'en suis pas sûr… mais c'est possible. 

- Tu-sais-qui ? demanda Ron qui avait avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. 

- Peut-être… 

- Harry… s'inquiéta Hermione. Est-ce que dernièrement, ta cicatrice t'a fait mal ? 

- Non… répondit Harry après un moment. 

C'était vrai que sa cicatrice ne lui avait pas fait mal depuis son dernier combat contre Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien. Il commença à manger. Mais il avait semé le doute chez Hermione. 

- On devrait en parler à Sirius. Tout ça est bien étrange. 

- C'est pas la peine de le déranger avec ça, dit Harry. On lui en parlera… si vraiment quelque chose ne va pas. 

Il espérait en tous cas que rien ne se passerait. Plusieurs choses le tracassaient : July, ce qu'elle lui avait dit et son attitude étrange. La marque des Ténèbres qui réapparaît. Ce que lui avait dit McGonagall. _July est en danger de mort_. Il lui avait répondu qu'il resterait avec elle le plus possible mais il ne savait pas en quoi il constituait une aide pour elle. Et puis, de quel _danger_ s'agissait-il ? Il avait été tellement surpris par les paroles de son professeur qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander plus de détails. Au bout d'un moment, Ron rompit le silence.

- Au fait, où est July ? 

Harry venait juste de le remarquer : sa place était vide. Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, tout à l'heure, mais elle était partie pendant son entrevue avec McGonagall. Il haussa les épaules, comme réponse à Ron qui enchaîna tout de suite avec un tout autre sujet. 

- Harry, ton premier match de Quidditch, c'est dans un mois et ce sera contre les Serpentards? Tu as pensé à trouver un remplaçant? 

- Non. Et puis pourquoi moi ? 

- Bah parce que tu es le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, maintenant que Dubois est parti… 

- Quoi ? l'interrompit Harry. Je suis le nouveau capitaine ? 

- Bien sûr ! Personne ne te l'a dit ? demanda Hermione. 

Quelle surprise ! Tous les soucis d'Harry s'envolèrent en même temps à cette nouvelle. Lui, capitaine des Griffondor ! Comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Il eut sa réponse tout de suite : 

- Désolé Harry, on voulait te l'annoncer ce matin mais finalement, on a attendu, dit Fred qui venait d'apparaître derrière Ron. 

- On va vu que tu étais en pleine dispute avec la nouvelle alors on a pas voulu te déranger, rajouta Georges qui venait d'apparaître derrière Fred. 

- Une dispute ? demanda Harry. Mais ce n'était pas du tout une dispute ! Juste… un _désaccord_ ! 

- Mouais c'est ça, se moqua Ron. Tu sais que vous allez très bien ensemble ? 

- Mais parle moins fort ! siffla Harry en regardant si Cho ne traînait pas dans les parages. 

- Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? demanda George. 

- July Calitri, répondit Seamus qui venait d'entrer dans la conversation. 

- Calitri… répéta Hermione non sans une certaine méfiance. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. 

- Ça m'étonnerait. Sa famille n'est pas du tout connue, ses parents sont moldus, informa Harry. 

- Si, si, j'en suis sûre, insista Hermione. Je l'ai lu dans un livre… mais lequel ? 

- On s'en fout de savoir d'où elle vient ! s'exclama Fred en s'approchant d'Harry. Dis-moi, elle jouerait pas au Quidditch, par hasard ? 

- Hum… Si, mais je ne sais pas si elle joue bien ou pas. 

- Tu pourrais la mettre dans l'équipe ! dit Georges, très réjoui par cette hypothèse. 

- Oh euh… je ne sais pas trop… hésita Harry. Je lui en parlerais. 

- Ok ça marche, dirent les jumeaux avant de s'en aller. 

Alors qu'Hermione recherchait désespérément le nom du livre dans lequel elle était sûre d'avoir lu le nom de Calitri, Harry, très fatigué par cette première journée, monta dans sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit un chat blanc sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? demanda Harry comme s'il attendait qu'une réponse lui tombe du ciel. 

Il inspecta sa chambre pour voir si quelqu'un était caché mais tout était normal. Il s'approcha alors du chat qui dormait paisiblement et commença à le caresser doucement. Le contact des doigts sur le doux pelage fit ronronner l'animal. Harry, qui voulait dormir, prit le chat et le posa sur un autre lit. Il se demandait à qui il pouvait bien appartenir mais s'endormit avant même d'avoir cherché une réponse. Les semaines passèrent tranquillement depuis ce jour-là et rien d'anormal ne s'était reproduit. Le chat revenait voir Harry de temps en temps et il apprit qu'il appartenait à July et qu'il s'appelait Neige. Harry s'était fait au comportement lunatique de son amie et ne se posait plus de questions quand celle-ci l'envoyait balader pour revenir une heure plus tard toute souriante. Il avait fini par accepter la proposition de Sirius : celle de devenir Animagus. Il avait rendez-vous un samedi après-midi avec lui pour son premier entraînement. 

- Bien. Tout d'abord, tu vas apprendre à te concentrer. 

- Et en quel animal je vais me transformer ? demanda Harry, impatient. 

- La concentration d'abord, Harry ! rappela Sirius avant de rajouter : et pour ta question, je ne sais pas. 

Harry se demanda si l'entraînement allait durer longtemps et s'il aurait assez de forces pour tenir le reste de la journée. Il ne savait pas trop exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour se concentrer mais son parrain lui expliqua tout en détail. Pour Harry, cela se résumait à fermer les yeux et communiquer avec les forces extérieures. 

- La concentration est très importante! Tu dois arriver à contrôler tes propres forces et celles qui sont autour de toi. Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile. Les premières fois, c'est très fatiguant...

Finalement, Harry était de moins en moins motivé. 

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Sirius. Quand tu te concentres bien, le temps passe beaucoup plus vite. Tu verras. 

Et c'était vrai. Sirius avait laissé son filleul seul dans une des classes et revint quelques heures plus tard. Il ne savait pas exactement si Harry était concentré ou s'il dormait. Il frappa dans ses mains et Harry sursauta. 

- Qu, Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

- J'espère que tu étais concentré, menaça gentiment Sirius. 

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps encore, répondit Harry, l'air endormi. 

- Je t'ai laissé trois heures. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? 

- Trois heures ?? hurla Harry en se levant d'un coup. Ça fait trois heures ? 

- Et oui, je t'avais dit que le temps passerait plus vite, dit Sirius, content de voir qu'Harry était vraiment concentré. Par contre, tu devrais te rasseoir, ça m'étonnerait que tu tiennes debout après ton entraînement. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Harry sur un ton prétentieux. Mais bien sûr que je peux tenir deb… 

Il avait commencé à marcher mais ne pu aligner ses deux pieds l'un devant l'autre et tomba. Ces trois heures de concentration avait bien l'air reposant, mais en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Harry eut subitement envie de dormir, une fois qu'il était affalé sur le sol. Sirius l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna à l'infirmerie car il était sûr que si son filleul n'était pas surveillé, celui-ci retenterait de se relever et il ne ferait que retomber. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois-ci ? demanda Mme Pomfresh, les sourcils froncés. 

Harry était devenu un habitué de l'infirmerie. Mais cet endroit ne le dérangeait pas car dès qu'il se réveillait, sa table de chevet était toujours couverte de friandises. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait pas grand chose sans ses lunettes mais il crut voir une silhouette, en plus des friandises. Il se demandait qui c'était, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Ça ne pouvait pas être Ron ou Hermione, ils seraient venus ensemble. Sûrement July. Il prit ses lunettes et poussa un cri quand il reconnu en fait Cho. Elle avait le dos tourné et quand elle entendit qu'Harry s'était réveillé, elle s'approcha de lui. 

- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais sa voix était inaudible. Cho s'installa près de lui, un classeur à la main où Harry reconnut des cartes stellaires dépasser. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette visite-là. 

- Désolée si je t'ai surpris. Tu t'attendais sûrement à quelque d'autre. 

- Euh oui… enfin non ! Enfin… essayait de dire Harry qui se trouvait complètement idiot. Je… Je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre mais ce n'est pas grave. 

- J'ai rencontré le professeur Black dans le hall. Il te tenait sur son dos. Il m'a dit que tu faisais un entraînement intensif mais qu'il ne fallait pas le répéter aux autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me fait confiance. J'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait déjà. Quand je lui ai dit mon nom, il a fait 'ah c'est donc toi !' 

Harry tourna la tête pour ne pas la regarder en face. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout avoir parlé de Cho à son parrain. Peut-être qu'il avait remarqué que son filleul avait un faible pour cette fille… Il retourna la tête. Elle semblait le regarder tristement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entraînes Harry ? Pour devenir plus fort ? 

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et se mit à fixer le classeur de la sorcière. Comme elle vit qu'il était résolu à ne pas répondre, elle changea de sujet, au grand bonheur d'Harry. 

- J'ai apporté mes devoirs de divination, dit-elle en sortant une de ses cartes. Je dois finir cette carte pour demain et j'avoue que je n'y comprends rien. 

Elle se mit à rire. Harry lui sourit, il était content de voir que sa relation avec Cho devenait plus constructive. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider mais primo : il n'y comprenait rien en divination et secundo : il était encore fatigué. Il reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et à remonter sa couverture. 

- Tu veux te reposer, peut-être ? demanda Cho en se levant. Tu veux que je m'en aille ? 

- Non, non ! s'exclama Harry qui était content que sa voix marchait toujours. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. 

- Bon… Tu n'as qu'à dormir et moi je serais là, en train de faire ma carte, proposa-t-elle. 

Harry hocha de la tête en signe de réponse et ferma légèrement les yeux. Il avait sommeil mais il ne voulait pas dormir et gâcher ce temps si précieux qu'il passait à côté de Cho. Elle le regardait de temps en temps pour voir s'il était réveillé ou non. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui dit : 

- Oh, si mes calculs sont bons… Aujourd'hui, c'est la pleine lune. 

- Ah oui ? 

Il la regardait sourire et avait une énorme envie de lui sortir un compliment. Ils étaient seuls, à l'infirmerie… Et pourquoi pas lui faire sa déclaration, tout simplement ? Harry rassembla tout son courage, se redressa et la regarda bien droit dans les yeux. 

- Cho ? 

- Hum ? 

Silence… Quel imbécile il faisait. Une fille aussi jolie, qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire avec un type comme lui ? Mais comme il avait déjà entamé la conversation, autant poursuivre, même s'il fallait changer le sujet. Mais à ce moment-là, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes venaient. Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue qui transportait un élève, arrivèrent. L'élève avait l'air immobile, sans vie. Serait-ce un mort, se demanda Harry, à moitié apeuré et à moitié excité. Rogue le déposa sur le lit, se débarrassant de la robe noire aux bords rouges du garçon: c'était un Griffondor. Harry se redressa encore un peu et reconnut l'élève : c'était Neville Londubat. 

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda l'infirmière. 

- Stupéfixié, répondit Dumbledore. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**bouboule26**: merci encore une fois! c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense c'était pas sympa de la part de Sirius d'avoir collé son filleul mais sur le coup, ça m'a fait frappé^^

**Mystical**: ouiiiii que de mystères!!! et il y en a encore beaucoup à venir!

**lasy de lys**: wow quel perspicacité! c'est vrai que Rogue ne lui enlève pas des points pour rien, mais tu le sauras plus tard! ;) Sinon, pour Draco, euh..... je t'avoue que j'avais pas d'arrière pensée donc en fait, je sais pas!

**majandra**: lol une gourgandine!! et puis c'est vrai que cho c'est un prénom qui tue!!^^


	8. chp 8: La tour d'astronomie

**Note de l'auteur**: coucou tout le monde! Oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité que vous attendez la suite (je rigole) et la voilà!! Je l'ai écrite depuis longtemps mais comme c'est les vacances, j'étais pas chez moi donc j'ai pas pu l'envoyer sur internet. Mais maintenant que je suis revenue chez moi, je vais enfin me consacrer à ma fic! Bon allez, bonne lecture! (au fait, j'ai changé le résumé de la fic mais c'est toujours la même^^)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8 : La tour d'astronomie 

- Supéfixié ! répéta Harry dans sa tête. 

Un grand silence était tombé dans l'infirmerie. Cho avait l'air terrifié, elle se tourna vers lui. 

- Tu le connais ? lui chuchota-t-elle. 

- Oui, répondit lentement Harry. 

Les professeurs n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu que d'autres élèves étaient dans la pièce et quand Rogue allait partir, il s'en aperçu. 

- Et que fait Mr Potter ici ? s'exclama-t-il en insistant bien sur 'Potter'. 

- Allons Severus, fit Dumbledore de sa voix calme. Il a sûrement une bonne raison d'être ici. 

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Neville, Monsieur ? demanda Harry comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. 

- Il a été stupéfixié… 

- C'est Giny Weasley qui est venue nous avertir, ajouta McGonagall. Elle l'a trouvé inanimé près de la tour d'astronomie.

Alors que les professeurs étaient en train de chercher une éventuelle explication, Harry essaya de se lever de son lit, avec l'aide de Cho. Il voulait absolument voir Giny pour avoir plus de détails. Il remercia tout d'abord Cho pour sa compagnie, celle-ci sourit en lui répondant que 'c'était un plaisir !'. Plaisir partagé, se dit-il en regagnant sa salle commune. Arrivant en haut, il vit que pratiquement tous les Griffondor étaient réunis. A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'Hermione se précipita sur lui.

- Mais enfin où étais-tu ? Cela fait des heures qu'on te cherche, Ron et moi ! 

- Désolé, répondit Harry, plus préoccupé à chercher Giny. 

- Tu as appris pour Neville au moins ? continua-t-elle. 

- Oui, oui, il a été stupéfixié, dit-il d'un ton impatient. Dis, où est Giny ? 

- Elle est dans sa chambre et elle ne veut voir personne, fit Ron qui venait de les rejoindre. 

Harry réfléchit un instant mais vit July monter les escaliers et arriver vers lui. 

- C'est bien agité, ici… remarqua-t-elle. 

- July, tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda précipitamment Hermione. 

- Non, de quoi ? 

- Neville Londubat ! Il a été attaqué ! 

- Oh… fit-elle simplement. Du moment que ce n'est pas Harry… 

Celui-ci s'abstint de répondre. Hermione, elle, bouillonnait de rage devant une telle indifférence. Comme July se dirigeait vers les chambres des filles, Harry la retint. 

- Tu vas dans ta chambre ? Tu peux appeler Giny Weasley, s'il te plaît ? Dis-lui que je veux lui parler. 

Elle le regarda un moment, les sourcils froncés, puis tourna au fond du couloir. Harry ne savait pas vraiment si elle allait faire ce qu'il venait de lui dire, July agissait vraiment de plus en plus bizarrement, ces temps-ci. Mais au bout d'un moment, Giny apparut, lui faisant discrètement signe de venir. Il s'enfonça dans le couloir et s'approcha de la petite rousse.

- Ah Giny ! C'est gentil d'être sortie. 

- Ne parle pas si fort Harry ! On pourrait nous entendre ! 

Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda qui pouvait bien les écouter car il n'y avait personne. Cependant, Giny était toute pâle et semblait trembler. 

- Je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé avec Neville. Giny pâlît encore plus mais résolue à lui raconter la vérité, elle lui fit signe avec la main de se rapprocher d'elle. 

- Je me souviens avoir entendu Neville me dire qu'il allait à la tour d'astronomie pour aller voir je ne sais quoi. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagi et je l'ai laissé faire. Et quand je me suis rappelé que la tour d'astronomie était condamnée, je suis sortie le retrouver et là… 

Des sanglots étaient maintenant mêlés à sa voix. Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Désolé, Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la réconforter. 

- Je l'ai vu… par terre… hic… il ne bougeait plus… le regard vide… hic… hic… J'ai vraiment cru… qu'il était mort ! 

- Ça va aller, Ginny. Il a juste été stupéfixié. 

- Quel idiot ! reprit-elle. Il avait oublié… hic… que c'était interdit… d'aller dans cette tour ! 

C'était vrai que Neville oubliait toujours tout et malheureusement, sa mémoire lui a été fatale. Giny avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, et reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale. Colin Creevey, qui passait par là, ne manqua pas l'occasion n'immortaliser ce moment avec son appareil photo. 

- Dégage Colin, se fâcha Harry qui trouvait que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de prendre des photos. 

- Désolé Harry, je fais juste mon travail, répondit Colin en s'en allant. 

Harry ne savait pas exactement de quel _travail_ il s'agissait mais il ne s'en soucia plus. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était d'aller inspecter la tour d'astronomie. Comme il ne voulait surtout pas mettre ses amis en danger, il décida d'y aller seul. Prenant sa cape d'invisibilité, il redescendit tous les escaliers et sortit du château. La nuit était maintenant tombée. 

[En fait, j'ai toujours cru que la tour d'astronomie se trouvait en dehors du château et qu'il fallait marcher un peu pour y aller. C'est pourquoi je dis qu'il sort, mais pour de vrai, je ne sais pas si la tour d'astronomie se trouve à l'intérieur ou pas.] 

- _Lumos_, chuchota Harry, faisant ainsi apparaître une petite source de lumière autour de sa baguette. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le ciel et s'aperçut que c'était effectivement la pleine lune. Il avança dans le noir, traversant des carrés de verdure. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, même avec sa baguette mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à cette petite balade nocturne : sa curiosité était trop grande. Il voyait au loin la tour d'astronomie, c'était la plus grande tour de Poudlard. Il remarqua qu'un morceau du haut de la tour manquait. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances mais il était clair qu'il y avait eu un _petit incident_, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il hésita à avancer car il pensa qu'il y avait peut-être un bouclier magique autour de la tour pour empêcher les élèves d'y entrer. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité pour y voir un peu mieux. Il avança pas à pas, la main en avant pour détecter le moindre sortilège. 

Mais rien. Il entra dans la tour sans problème. Tout ça était très louche, se disait Harry. Les professeurs n'auraient quand même pas eu l'imprudence de laisser cette tour sans protection alors qu'elle risquait de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Tout d'un coup, il entendit des bruits de pas descendre l'escalier en colimaçon. Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans la tour ! Il se cacha derrière lesdits escaliers, remettant sa cape d'invisibilité pour être bien sûr que personne ne le verrait. Et il attendit. Les bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Harry vit un silhouette passait juste au-dessus de sa tête puis marchait vers l'extérieur. Il sortit la tête pour identifier la personne qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Mais un seul coup d'œil suffit à Harry pour reconnaître... July. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Mystical**: Désolée pour la conversation interrompue, je sais pas si un jour ils vont la finir... et puis pour Neville, ahha! mystère!!

**Majandra**: ouiiii je suis d'accord avec toi! je VEUX qu'ils finissent ensemble!! allez, come with me, on va allez voir Rowling et la supplier de les mettre ensemble^^

**bouboule26**: merci beaucoup, comme d'hab ;)

**Super_Hermione**: oui, de l'action! c'est bien, tu as remarqué!! et va y en avoir encore (enfin, je pense)


	9. chp 9: Du Quidditch!

**Note de l'auteur**: Enfin du Quidditch!! Je me voyais pas en train d'écrire une scène de Quiddicth mais bon! Quand on décide de faire une fanfic d'Harry Potter crédible, faut au moins parler de Quidditch! C'est bien un minimum quoi!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 9 : Du Quidditch !

Pendant quelques jours, le désordre régnait à Poudlard. Désormais, les élèves se déplaçaient en groupe et ils devaient sortir du château le moins possible. Sirius qui était chargé de la défense contre les forces du mal, arrêta son cours sur le Patronus pour focaliser ses cours sur des sorts d'autodéfense. Neville avait repris connaissance mais affirma qu'il n'avait pas vu la tête de celui qui l'avait stupéfixié. Dumbledore, qui comptait sur lui pour démasquer le coupable, dû se résoudre à le trouver lui-même. Une fois revenu dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était rassemblé pour manger, il fut bombardé de questions. 

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas vu ! répondit-il pour la dixième fois. 

- Dis plutôt que tu ne t'en _souviens_ pas ! dit une voix méprisante. 

- La ferme, Malefoy, fit Harry machinalement. 

- Dommage qu'il n'ait été _que_ stupéfixié ! continua le blond. Vraiment dommage ! 

- Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry qui ne pouvait plus supporter ces railleries. Tout le monde s'immobilisa pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer tellement la tension était forte entre les deux sorciers. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un duel dans un western. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? demanda enfin Malefoy. Tu veux qu'on règle nos comptes ? 

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'humilier devant autant de monde. 

- Et pourquoi de pas attendre le match de Quidditch de samedi prochain ? Je me ferai un plaisir de te faire tomber de ton balai. 

- Mais malheureusement pour toi, j'aurais attrapé le Vif d'Or depuis longtemps. 

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! 

Sur ce, Malefoy s'en alla la tête haute vers la sortie, en compagnie de plusieurs Serpentard. Harry se rassit et continua de manger en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais évidemment, certaines élèves n'aimaient guère ce genre de menaces… 

- Mais enfin Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de le provoquer ? 

- C'est lui qui m'a provoqué, rectifia Harry. 

- Un de ces jours, ça va mal tourner ! Vous êtes vraiment… 

Mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer un adjectif qui voulait dire à la fois 'têtu', 'puéril', 'inconscient' et 'irresponsable'. Elle finit par ramasser ses affaires et à se lever. 

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Ron. 

- A la bibliothèque, répondit-elle d'un air hautain. Je recherche désespérément le livre dans lequel j'ai aperçu le nom de 'Calitri' et… 

- Encore cette histoire ? la coupa Ron. Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber ? 

- Et je le trouverai, continua-t-elle en fixant Ron d'un regard de tueuse. 

Et elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Harry finit son repas dans le silence, en se disant qu'il devait vite songer à trouver un remplaçant. C'était un gardien dont il avait besoin et il avait déjà assister à des entraînements de Quidditch dans le but d'en trouver un mais ce n'était pas le poste le plus recherché. Katie Bell lui sauva la vie car elle lui dit un jour qu'elle acceptait de prendre ce poste et laisser sa place de Poursuiveuse. Harry la remercia et cherchait désormais un ou une Poursuiveuse. Ce n'était pas très judicieux de sa part de s'y être pris au dernier moment mais ces derniers temps, il était très préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Ce qu'il avait vu l'autre soir dans la tour d'astronomie lui revenait sans cesse en tête : mais que faisait July dans cette tour ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cette fille. Harry avait pensé à un moment que c'était elle qui avait stupéfixié Neville mais il lui fallait maintenant des preuves. D'ailleurs, il le rencontra dans le couloir. 

- Salut Neville ! entreprit Harry. Ça va mieux ? 

- Oui, merci Harry, répondit Neville, pas très sûr de lui. Mais c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais eu une meilleure mémoire, je ne serais pas aller à la tour d'astronomie. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais y faire ? 

- Je voulais voir la pleine lune de plus près mais je n'ai même pas pu le faire à cause du bouclier magique. 

- Du bouclier magique ? demanda Harry, intrigué. 

- Ben oui ! continua Neville. Celui que les profs ont posé autour de la tour ! Ça aussi je l'avais oublié mais quand je m'en suis aperçu, c'est là que j'ai décidé de faire demi-tour. 

Il continua son récit mais Harry en avait déjà assez entendu. Il y avait donc bel et bien un bouclier magique. Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait disparu quand il est arrivé ? Il réfléchit encore, essayant de rassembler tous les éléments qu'il avait. Si July était dans la tour, cela voulait dire qu'elle y était allée entre l'agression de Neville et l'inspection d'Harry. L'hypothèse la plus logique à en tirer serait que July ait réussi à annuler le bouclier magique. Mais Harry savait très bien qu'annuler un bouclier magique n'était pas un sort de débutant, donc ce ne pouvait pas être un élève. Il décida d'aller directement parler à la bonne personne. Il remonta dans sa salle commune et la vit : July, en train de lire un énorme livre. Il s'approcha d'elle, déterminé. 

- July, où étais-tu quand… commença-t-il. 

- Une minute, le coupa-t-elle. Laisse-moi finir ma page. 

Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête et continuait de lire. D'après le ton de sa voix, c'était la " mauvaise " July. Harry, impatient, regardait nerveusement dans les alentours. Le temps semblait très long. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il. 

- Dante, _La divine comédie_, Enfer chapitre XXI, répondit-elle d'un trait. 

Il la regarda de travers. 

- Tu… Tu lis ça, toi ? 

Elle leva lentement la tête d'un air désobligeant. 

- J'adore la littérature moldue. Ça te dérange ? 

Et elle continua sa lecture. Harry commença à perdre patience. Il vit qu'elle avait tourné sa page et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter de lire. Comme il ne voulait plus attendre, il dit subitement : 

- Je t'ai vue, l'autre jour. 

Elle stoppa. Elle ne bougea plus mais Harry voyait très bien qu'elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. Puisqu'elle semblait l'écouter à présent, il continua : 

- Dans la tour d'astronomie. 

Ça y est, elle leva la tête. Elle se mit à fixer Harry, sans rien dire, mais son regard en disant long sur ce qu'elle était en train de penser : elle était découverte. 

- Quand ? demanda-t-elle enfin. 

- Le jour où Neville a été stupéfixié. Je suis allé vérifier la tour et je t'ai vue à l'intérieur. 

- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas que toi qui as envie de jouer les héros ! Moi aussi j'avais envie de trouver le coupable alors j'y suis allée ! Voilà tout ! 

- Et le bouclier magique ? 

Elle pâlît. Elle referma son livre et se leva. 

- Quel bouclier ? 

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Le bouclier magique qui protège la tour. Comment as-tu fait pour passer ? 

- Mais quel bouclier ? insista-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Je ne suis pas au courant ! 

- Tu veux dire que tu es passée sans problème ? 

- Bien sûr ! Je ne me suis même pas demandé s'il y allait un bouclier ou pas ! 

Elle commença à descendre. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Harry lui posa une dernière question : 

- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? 

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres. 

- Peut-être… 

Elle continua sa descente. Harry n'était pas très convaincu par cette dernière réponse mais apparemment, elle savait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il savait maintenant que le bouclier magique avait été annulé _avant_ l'arrivée de July. Même si elle semblait dire vrai, Harry n'éloigna pas l'hypothèse d'un mensonge de sa part. Mais il décida de ne plus y penser pour l'instant. Il devait absolument trouver un nouveau joueur pour son équipe de Quidditch. Il avait bien entendu demandé à Ron mais il avait refusé, de peur de le décevoir. Hermione refusa sans hésiter car elle ne maîtrisait pas très bien le balai et elle ne voulait pas 'sublimer dans son jeu sa relation ratée avec Krum'. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce charabia? lui demanda Ron. 

Harry avait bien sûr pensé à intégrer July dans l'équipe mais il ne l'avait pas revue depuis son entrevue avec elle et il ne savait pas comment elle jouait. Mais il obtenu une réponse avec les jumeaux Weasley lorsqu'il les croisa dans un couloir : 

- Alors Harry, tu as trouvé un Poursuiveur ? demanda Fred. 

- Ou une Poursuiveuse ? rajouta Georges. 

- Ben… commença Harry qui avait honte de leur dire non, le match de Quidditch étant le lendemain. J'hésite encore… 

- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas Calitri ? demanda Fred. Elle joue super bien ! 

- Vraiment ? 

- Comme si elle avait joué toute sa vie ! renchérit Georges. 

Harry réfléchit. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux jumeaux mais il voulait être sûr qu'ils ne la voulaient pas dans l'équipe juste pour son physique. 

- Vous l'avez déjà vue jouer ? demanda-t-il. 

- Mais oui ! répondit Georges. On a fait une petite partie ensemble l'autre jour ! 

- Et elle nous a battus à elle seule ! continua Fred. 

Harry semblait convaincu. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en fait car il avait eu toute la semaine pour trouver un Poursuiveur et il n'avait pas réussi à en trouver un assez performant. Il accepta donc la proposition. Toute la nuit, il eut du mal à dormir car il appréhendait le match qui allait se dérouler quelques heures plus tard. Il ne devait absolument pas se permettre de perdre, après tout ce qu'il avait dit à Malefoy, et en plus si Cho était là. Non il fallait absolument remporter ce match ! 

- Il le faut !! s'écria-t-il brusquement en faisant sursauter Neige qui s'était endormi sur lui. 

Il réussit à dormir pendant les quelques heures qui restaient avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il fut réveillé par Ron et les autres mais ne descendit qu'une heure après tout le monde car il s'était rendormi entre-temps. Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger où il savait d'avance qu'il n'aurait pas faim, il fut agréablement accueilli par la " bonne " July, ce qui était rare le matin. 

- Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ? Es-tu en forme pour notre match ? Au fait, je crois que je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir intégrée dans l'équipe. Je suis tellement contente ! 

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, devant une Hermione rouge de colère. Harry avait perdu l'habitude de voir une July si rayonnante et en profita pour lui parler pendant tout le petit-déjeuner (qu'il ne mangea pas, d'ailleurs). Elle avait l'air de connaître pas mal de techniques et avait récité toutes les règles du Quidditch sans en omettre une seule. L'heure H allait bientôt arriver. Tous les joueurs avaient revêtu leur tenue rouge et dorée. Lee Jordan était toujours au rendez-vous et commentait le match auprès des professeurs. 

- … Et saviez-vous que le célèbre Harry Potter est devenu capitaine de l'équipe des Griffondor ? Mais de toute façon, ça devait arriver, vu l'immense talent de ce garçon ! C'est sûr, il va encore voir le Vif d'Or avant tout le monde et… 

- Jordan, pas de favoritisme, s'il vous plaît ! résonna la voix de McGonagall qu'on pouvait entendre. 

- Oui, oui, je continue. Et j'oubliais de préciser qu'Olivier Dubois qui était le gardien, nous a quitté - non, non, il n'est pas mort !- il va bientôt entrer dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, qui sera aussi j'en suis sûr, bientôt accompagné par Potter qui a un superbe Eclair de Feu, je vous le rappelle… 

- Jordan ! 

- Oui donc hem hem, je disais que l'équipe avait un nouveau joueur, ou plutôt _une_ nouvelle joueuse puisqu'il s'agit de la toute nouvelle élève qui vient tout droit de Beauxbâtons, July Calitri, qui est d'ailleurs très jolie… 

Tout le monde s'attendait à une nouvelle intervention de McGonagall, mais non ! Jordan continua à décrire en détails chaque joueur Griffondor et finit par un bref commentaire sur les Serpentard. Tandis que Mme Bibine rappelait les règles, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à July. Celle-ci était parfaitement à l'aise sur son balai et fixait obstinément le Souafle. 

- Confond pas avec un Cognard, plaisanta Harry. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des yeux de chat, répondit-elle, l'air énigmatique. 

Harry lui fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers Flint, le capitaine Serpentard. Il se serrèrent brutalement la main, puis le Souafle fut mis en jeu. July fonça dessus à la vitesse de la lumière et s'en empara. Harry était content de voir qu'il avait bien fait d'avoir écouté les jumeaux et de l'avoir engagée dans l'équipe. Mais une voix glaciale le sortit de son euphorie. 

- Je vois que tu as eu le courage de te montrer, Potter ! 

C'était Malefoy, du haut de son Nimbus 2001. Harry leva la tête. 

- Je dois te prévenir que c'est le dernier match que tu joues ! continua-t-il. 

- Moi au moins, j'ai réussi à être Capitaine ! répondit fièrement Harry. 

Le sourire de Malefoy s'affaibli un peu. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une autre réplique mais la voix de Jordan monta de volume : 

- Et Calitri marque ! C'était un but remarquable ! On ne l'a même pas vu venir ! C'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'avoir mise dans l'équipe ! 

Harry était content de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur les autres pour marquer quelques points en attendant de trouver le Vif d'Or. Il monta un peu plus haut dans les airs pour ne plus avoir affaire à Malefoy. Il fit quelques tours au-dessus du terrain et s'aperçut qu'il était suivi de près par le Serpentard. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, toujours pas de signe du Vif d'Or. Le Griffondor menait le match 120 à 30, surtout grâce à July qui se révélait vraiment efficace. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel en cherchant Harry et le vit en pleine confrontation avec Malefoy. 

- Malefoy, et si tu arrêtais de me suivre partout ? Tu me gênes ! 

- C'est bien là l'idée, Potter ! 

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de confronter leurs pensées, Angelina Jonhson avait repéré le Vif d'Or du côté d'un banc de Poufsouffle. 

- Harry, là-bas ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant le doigt. 

Les deux sorciers tournèrent la tête en même temps vers le petit objet brillant au loin puis se regardèrent dans les yeux. 

- Laisse tomber, je suis plus rapide ! s'écria Harry. 

- Ne parle pas trop vite ! répliqua Malefoy qui sortit sa baguette magique qu'il avait caché sous sa cape en la tendant vers Harry. 

July sursauta sur son balai. 

- Harry ! Attention !! 

- Trop tard ! continua le Serpentard. _Endoloris_ !! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Ccilia: **bon bah la voilà^^ merci pour ta review

**Super_Hermione**: oui et maintenant de la violence!! lol non je rigole! Je ne suis pas une sadique non plus...

**Lau-Ri**: merci beaucoup pour le compliment! et pour ta question, hummm... faudra attendre encore un peu pour le savoir ;)

**ginyyy**: hey on se calme!! lol, bon, la suite la voilà et maintenant, pour une autre suite, ben faut attendre un p'tit peu 


	10. chp 10: Retour à la célébrité

**Note de l'auteur**: coucou tout le monde! désolée si vous avez perdu patience mais ces dernières semaines, j'étais en plein bac blanc et j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de continuer ma fanfic mais maintenant que c'est les vacances, je vais bien avancer, ne vous inquiétez pas!! 

**Résumé de l'histoire**: Harry revient à Poudlard pour sa 5ème année. Sirius ,innocenté, est devenu le professeur de DCFM. Une nouvelle élève est accueillie à Griffondor: July Calitri, une adoratrice d'Harry Potter. Elle est jolie et cultivée mais change de personnalité comme de chemise. Elle peut être gentille et adorable comme elle peut être méchante et cassante. Mais de mystérieux événements se passent et Harry est résolu à découvrir qui est derrière tout ça mais pour l'instant, il est en plein match de Quidditch et il est en train de perdre contre les Serpentard!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 10 : Retour à la célébrité

Harry vacilla. Heureusement, Malefoy n'était pas un grand sorcier. Son sort n'était pas très puissant mais suffisamment efficace pour qu'Harry perde son équilibre. Il se sentit tomber mais eu le réflexe de serrer ses jambes autour de son balai. Il se retrouva la tête en bas, les bras pendant, mais toujours vivant ! Un grand _ohhh_ retentit chez les spectateurs. Ron se mit à tenir fermement les épaules d'Hermione car celle-ci faillit s'évanouir. Tous les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. July, qui avait vu la scène du début jusqu'à la fin, était rouge de fureur. Elle vit Malefoy se précipiter, triomphant, vers le Vif d'Or, toujours à sa place. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire, elle ne _pouvait_ pas. 

Elle se précipita elle aussi sur le Vif d'Or, et comme elle était Poursuiveuse et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'attraper, elle devait absolument faire quelque chose pour empêcher la victoire des Serpentard. Elle fit un détour près de George Weasley et lui piqua au passage sa batte. Malefoy et July fonçaient tous les deux têtes en avant vers le Vif d'Or, qui commença à bouger. Tout le monde retint son souffle. A la vitesse où ils allaient, les deux joueurs allaient se rentrer dedans, c'était sûr. July le savait très bien mais voulait avant tout que son équipe gagne. Malefoy avait bien vu que la Poursuiveuse était à la poursuite du Vif d'Or aussi, mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Harry, qui reprenait peu à peu connaissance, toujours hissait à son balai, réussit tant bien que mal à remonter dessus. Il rajusta ses lunettes rondes pour mieux voir, bientôt horrifié par ce qui allait se passer. July et Malefoy se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Equipé du Nimbus 2001, Malefoy allait être le premier à attraper le Vif d'Or. C'est pour ça que July, même s'il lui restait encore plusieurs mètres à parcourir, prit la batte et se mit en position de frappe. Malefoy, même s'il voulait gagner, eu la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter pour ne pas se prendre un coup en pleine figure. Mais ce n'était pas lui que July visait : c'était le Vif d'Or ! 

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle. 

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces la pauvre boule dorée qui traversa tout le terrain tel une étoile filante. Harry avait compris le message et se jeta dessus. Il le frôla du bout des doigts et l'impact fut tellement fort qu'il faillit retomber de son balai. Un silence régnait depuis un bon moment, même Lee Jordan avait arrêté de commenter le match. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry : il avait arrêté de voler et restait en l'air, immobile. Avait-il attrapé le Vif d'Or à temps ? 

- Mais oui ! Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or !! s'exclama Lee de toutes ses forces. 

Tout le monde explosa de joie (sauf les Serpentard évidemment !). Harry n'en revenait toujours pas : lui qui pensait que la petite sphère dorée lui avait échappé, elle était bien dans ses mains. Il la leva, triomphant, et tous les membres de son équipe se jetèrent sur lui. Malefoy, bien sûr, ne partageait pas le même sentiment : il bouillonnait de rage et s'il n'y avait pas les professeurs qui les regardaient, il aurait pu commettre un crime. De retour au vestiaire, Harry dû serrer plusieurs mains et répondre 'merci' une bonne centaine de fois car tout le monde voulait le féliciter. Ron et Hermione étaient bien entendu les premiers à le complimenter. Il arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'au vestiaire, se changea et alla retrouver ses amis. Chez les Griffondor, c'était la fête. Les jumeaux Weasley distribuaient à tout le monde des confiseries ('mieux vaut pas les manger' avertit Ron) et Harry fut acclamé en héros. Mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi réjoui que ses camarades. Il cherchait désespérément July pour la remercie car il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le match. Au milieu de l'après-midi, Sirius fit son apparition pour le prendre à part. L'entraînement pour devenir Animagus avançait peu à peu mais Harry n'était toujours qu'au premier stade : la concentration. Se concentrer était particulièrement épuisant et malgré le fait qu'il s'entraînait le plus souvent possible, il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout à la fin. C'est justement pour remédier à ce problème que son parrain était venu le voir. Il lui offrit une montre et lui expliqua : 

- Il me semble que la tienne ne fonctionne plus. 

- Oui, c'est exact. 

- Cette montre n'est pas ordinaire, tu sais. Regarde bien. 

Harry scruta sa nouvelle montre, la tourna dans tous les sens, puis en regardant attentivement le cadran, il vit qu'une petite pierre verte y était accrochée. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'élément qu'il fallait remarquer alors il la montra à son parrain. 

- Oui, c'est ça ! approuva Sirius. Ça s'appelle une Pierre de Rétablissement. Elles sont généralement vertes. Elle servent à récupérer son énergie plus rapidement. 

- Oh… fit simplement Harry en fixant la pierre. 

- C'est pour t'aider pour ton entraînement. Si tu gardes cette pierre sur toi, tu ne devrais plus être trop fatigué quand tu te concentres. 

- Ah d'accord ! s'exclama Harry qui venait juste de comprendre. C'est super ! Est-ce que tous les Animagi ont une Pierre de Rétablissement ? Toi, tu en as une ? 

- Oh moi je n'en ai plus besoin, dit-il fièrement. Je maîtrise cet art comme je veux maintenant, mais au début, oui bien sûr. Cette pierre est même recommandée pour ceux qui débutent. 

Harry remercia son parrain en disant qu'il devait y aller. Avant de partir, la voix de Sirius l'interpella une dernière fois. 

- C'était vrai alors, dit-il d'un voix mélancolique. Tu joues au Quiddicth aussi bien que ton père… 

Harry lui sourit et s'en alla. Il était en train d'imaginer son père sur un balai quand une pensée frappa son esprit : l'accélérateur de vitesse ! Il l'avait complètement oublié ! 

- Mais quel idiot ! s'écria-t-il à lui-même. J'aurais pu gagner ce match sans problème ! 

Il se jura qu'il ne l'oublierait pas au prochain match mais qu'il l'essayerait entre-temps, s'il n'avait pas trop de devoirs et si le temps dehors le voulait bien. Il vit enfin July, en pleine conversation avec McGonagall. Il ne voulait pas les déranger mais la Griffondor le vit et s'excusa auprès de son professeur pour aller le voir. Harry avait remarqué que McGonagall était beaucoup moins sévère cette année, en particulier avec les Griffondor. Il semblait qu'une espèce d'amitié s'était liée entre elle et July, il les voyait souvent ensemble. 

- Alors Harry ! Soit un peu plus joyeux, on a gagné ! 

- Oui, mais c'est grâce à toi. 

- Moi ? Non, moi je n'ai rien fait de spécial ! Je ne voulais surtout pas que les Serpentard gagnent, c'est tout ! Ce Malefoy, il a osé utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur toi ! Si j'avais eu ma baguette sur moi, j'en aurais fait autant sur lui ! 

- Oui, moi aussi ! En tous cas, merci pour ton aide. 

- Mais non voyons ! Ce n'était vraiment rien ! N'importe quel joueur de l'équipe aurait pu faire ce que j'ai fait! 

Mais elle-même n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Harry s'obstina à la remercier et celle-ci ne cessait de rougir. Il lui disait que c'était elle la vraie vedette de ce match, et non lui. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle, en guise de remerciement. 

- Bon, puisque tu insistes… dit-elle finalement. Le week-end prochain, on va bien au Pré-au-lard ? 

- Oui je crois, répondit Harry. 

- Comme c'est la première fois que j'y vais, j'aimerais que tu me fasses visiter ! 

- Que je te fasses visiter ? 

- Oui ! Tu seras mon guide personnel ! Ça te convient ? 

- Euh… oui. 

Cela ne lui dérangeait pas de jouer les guides, du moment que c'était avec la " bonne " July. Ils finirent par changer de sujet. Au bout d'un moment, Harry regarda sa nouvelle montre et vit qu'il commençait à se faire tard. 

- Oh ! s'exclama July. Tu as une Pierre de Rétablissement ? 

- Tu connais ça ? s'étonna Harry. Sirius vient de me la donner. 

- Au fait, ton entraînement se passe bien ? 

- C'est un peu fatiguant mais j'espère qu'avec cette pierre, ça ira mieux. 

- Oui, je peux te le garantir, assura-t-elle. 

- Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur les Animagi, remarqua Harry. Tu ne serais pas Animagus, par hasard ? 

- Ma tante l'est. Ma mère a déjà essayé mais elle a abandonné. 

- Je croyais que tes parents étaient moldus. 

- Mon père est moldu, rectifia-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi, de tout et de rien. Harry aimait bien parler avec July quand celle-ci était " normale ". La rumeur qui disait qu'elle était très intelligente était vérifiée et cela se voyait aussi bien dans ses notes que dans ses sujets de conversation. Le week-end était passé à une vitesse fulgurante et les cours reprirent vite. Même si ce n'était que le début de l'année, les cours n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses. Harry et Ron voyaient de moins en moins Hermione car celle-ci passait son temps à réviser (" les BUSE à la fin de l'année !! "), elle voulait toujours s'avancer dans ses cours et filait à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle avait le temps. Ron disait qu'elle travaillait trop mais Harry pensait plutôt qu'elle essayait de les éviter. Depuis le match de Quidditch, July devenait de plus en plus populaire et il savait très bien que cela déplaisait à Hermione. Un jour, Colin Crivey arriva précipitamment pour remettre un document à Harry. 

- C'est le journal de Poudlard, Harry ! s'écria le petit sorcier. Le premier numéro ! 

Harry le prit avec méfiance, priant pour que le journal ne parle pas trop de lui. Il regarda la couverture et lut : _Histoires à Poudlard_. Les lettres majuscules étaient beaucoup plus grosses que les autres lettres et pouvaient changer de couleur.

- Tu as vu ? Tu as vu ? demanda frénétiquement Colin. 

- Vu quoi ? demanda Harry, agacé.

- Le titre ! _Histoires à Poudlard_ ! Tu ne remarques rien ? Ce sont les mêmes initiales que toi ! Harry, Histoire et Potter, Poudlard ! C'est bien trouvé hein ? 

Pendant qu'Harry se cachait la tête avec ses mains en marmonnant plusieurs fois 'j'le crois pas !', July prit le journal et le feuilleta avec intérêt en félicitant Colin toutes les trois pages. 

- Wow ! Il y a plein de choses sur Harry que je ne savais pas ! Il faut que je lise attentivement ce journal ! 

Alors qu'elle se mettait à lire tout haut l'horoscope (" avec le signe du mois : Lion, comme Harry Potter "), celui-ci lui arracha le journal des mains, le plia dans tous les sens et le rangea au plus profond de son sac. Alors qu'il se croyait tranquille, il attendit la petite voix de Giny crier désespérément : 

- Neville, rends-moi ce journal !! 

- Mais attends ! C'est bien toi sur cette photo avec Harry ? 

Il se retourna violemment vers Colin qui était en train de s'enfuir. Une photo de lui avec Giny ? Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il voulait en savoir plus. Il ressortit le journal tout froissé de son sac et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur la photo en question. 

- Oh ! s'écria July d'une voix émouvante. Que vous êtes mignons là-dessus ! 

Harry reconnut tout de suite la photo que Colin avait prise, le jour où Neville avait été stupéfixié. Le Harry de la photo tenait Giny d'un bras et agitait l'autre, comme pour empêcher le lecteur de les regarder. Il s'empressa de lire l'article qui se trouvait sur la même page. Ses sourcils se fronçaient au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour dire 'mais c'est faux !' ou alors 'n'importe quoi !'. July aussi lisait et chaque remarque d'Harry la faisait rire. 

- " Il est vrai que ce grand sorcier a un charme fou auprès des filles et que ce ne sont pas les rendez-vous qui manquent. " Non mais ça va pas non ? 

- Et bien quoi ? intervient July. Colin a raison, tu as un charme fou… 

Ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller. Harry se sentit aussitôt très gêné et bredouilla un vague 'merci'. Même si cet article le mettait plus en valeur qu'autre chose, il savait qu'il allait en subir les conséquences. Les Griffondor lui faisaient des clins d'œil, les Serpentard le sifflaient et dès qu'il passait devant un groupe de filles, elles se mettaient à glousser. Giny l'évitait le plus possible, Hermione devenait par moments introuvable et Ron lui parlait de moins en moins. 

- Il doit être jaloux, le rassura July. 

Harry n'aimait pas du tout l'atmosphère qui s'était installée à Poudlard. Il criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à ce journal et dès qu'il voyait Colin, il se ruait vers lui, mais le petit blond était très rapide. Evidemment, Malefoy fut le premier à descendre le pauvre Harry. Depuis qu'il avait perdu le match de Quidditch, il cherchait toutes les occasions possibles pour se venger. Même Sirius, avec qui Harry pensait trouver du réconfort, avait lu le journal, et pire, il l'avait aimé. 

- Tu t'entraînes, ce soir ? demanda-t-il. 

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit Harry. Je suis occupé. 

- Ah oui… c'est vrai que les rendez-vous ne manquent pas..., remarqua Sirius, l'air amusé. 

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? se fâcha son filleul avant de s'en aller. 

Il partit directement dans sa chambre où, à son grand bonheur, il n'y avait personne. Même s'il était encore un peu tôt, il s'allongea dans son lit et feignit de dormir car il ne voulait pas répondre à de quelconques remarques de ses colocataires quand ils reviendraient. Il espérait que le lendemain, tout redeviendrait normal. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'être remarqué, voire dévisagé : après tout, c'était l'enfant qui avait survécu. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Pheniamon**: (ça c'est du pseudo!) dééééésolée si j'ai coupé en plein action mais c'était fait exprès pour que vous me demandiez la suite^^

**Mystikal**: merci pour le compliment et puis pour Azkaban, humm, je vais y réfléchir! lol

**Audrey**: c'est sûr que si Malefoy s'en va maintenant, qui c'est qui va embêter Harry à part Rogue? ce serait vraiment pas marrant!! alors ne t'inquiète pas ;)


	11. chp 11: Une seconde victime

**Note de l'auteur**: Salut à tous mes lecteurs, si y'en a^^. Je dis ça à chaque fois mais comme j'étais en vacance, ben j'ai pas eu le temps de poster un autre chapitre. En revanche, j'ai bien avancé donc ça va, mais maintenant que j'ai repris les cours, ben ça reva plus parce que j'aurais plus le temps d'écrire, surtout que je suis en pleine période de bac blanc. Enfin voilà, je fais de mon mieux. Bonne lecture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 11 : Une seconde victime

Le calme était revenu peu à peu à Poudlard. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience le prochain samedi car c'était la première sortie au Pré-au-lard de l'année. 

- Et en plus, ce sera le 31, fit remarquer Ron. 

- Et alors ? demanda Harry, trop occupé à faire sa dissertation d'histoire de la magie. 

- Et alors ? répéta Ron. Le 31 octobre… c'est Halloween ! 

- Oh… répondit Harry d'un air désintéressé avant de reprendre après un moment : et alors ? 

- Et alors ?? répéta une nouvelle fois le rouquin. Le jour d'Halloween, il se passe toujours des trucs bizarres ! 

Hermione, qui était assise à côté d'eux, chose qui se faisait rare, leva la tête. 

- Tu te rappelles pas ? Le troll dans les toilettes la première année… puis l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête… ensuite Sirius Black qui s'introduit à Poudlard… D'accord, d'accord, il l'a fait avec de bonnes intentions, rajouta immédiatement Ron après avoir vu qu'Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. Et pour finir, l'année dernière… 

- Bon ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! assura Harry en roulant des yeux. 

- Tu penses qu'il va se passer quelque chose de bizarre samedi ? demanda Hermione qui se remit à écrire. 

- Peut-être, répondit Ron la voix un peu tremblante. 

- Mais on va quand même y aller, au Pré-au-lard, hein ? lui demanda Harry. 

- Euh… 

- On va y aller, hein ? répéta Harry avec plus d'intensité dans la voix. 

- Oui… oui, bredouilla son ami en se tournant lentement vers son rouleau de parchemin encore vierge. 

Un silence tomba dans la salle, on n'entendait plus que les oiseaux dehors. Tout le monde était plongé dans leurs devoirs. Alors qu'Harry faisait tourner sa plume avec ses doigts en cherchant l'inspiration, Hermione se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter les deux autres sorciers. 

- Impossible ! s'écria-t-elle. 

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? demanda précipitamment Ron. 

- Une date m'échappe ! 

- Ah oui, ça c'est impossible, confirma Harry. 

- En quelle année a eu lieu le terrible incendie qui ravagea toute la région de Chambouille-les-Près ? 

- Aucune idée, répondit Ron sans même avoir pris le temps de réfléchir. Jamais entendu parler. 

- On a vu ça ce matin, voyons ! s'indigna Hermione. Vous n'écoutez donc rien aux cours d'histoire ? 

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête d'un air amusé, ce qui désespéra encore plus la sorcière. Elle se rassit au passage, sortit tous ses cahiers et les feuilleta avec énergie. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'effondra sur la table, faisant voler ses cheveux par-dessus son visage. 

- Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir marqué ça quelque part ! Comment je fais maintenant pour ma dissertation ? 

- Tu es obligée d'en parler? s'aventura Harry. 

- Absolument ! fit la petite voix d'Hermione, la tête toujours collée contre la table. 

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ron et Harry se regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Hermione leva enfin la tête et commença à ranger ses affaires. 

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, dit-elle d'un air décidé. 

- Quoi, tout de suite, maintenant ? demanda Ron. 

- Oui, tout de suite, maintenant, articula Hermione tout en s'en allant. 

On ne la revit pas de la journée. Ce ne fut que le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, qu'elle apparut toute joyeuse avec un livre énorme entre les mains, intitulé _Le grand inventaire de la magie_. 

- C'était en l'an 666, s'exclama-t-elle à Harry et à Ron qui s'étranglèrent avec leur céréales. 

- Pardon ? demanda Harry. 

- L'incendie, c'était en 666, continua-t-elle en ouvrant le livre qui était trop lourd pour tenir contre une brique de lait. Regardez, c'est ce qu'il reste du village aujourd'hui. Terrifiant hein ? J'ai lu ce livre hier, toute la journée. Il est _tellement_ passionnant ! Et c'est bizarre parce que je crois que je l'ai déjà emprunté la première année...

Elle regardait le livre, pensive. Harry se remit à manger normalement mais Ron était parti dans un fou rire, ce qui l'empêchait de continuer de manger. 

- Vous savez comment s'est déclaré l'incendie ? poursuivit-elle. C'est un mage noir très puissant qui a tracé un pentacle géant qui faisait le tour du village. Les pentacles sont très dangereux vous savez? On n'ose même pas apprendre ça aux élèves, même à des 7ème années! Certains sont tellement dangereux que leur enseignement a été interdit par le ministère de la magie depuis maintenant près d'un millénaire. 

Elle s'aperçut alors que toute la table des Griffondor l'écoutait. Elle se tut, prit un pot de confiture et attendit que les conversations reprennent pour continuer son récit. 

- Vous imaginez si quelqu'un trace un pentacle sur Poudlard? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. 

- Tout le monde le verrait! la rassura Ron.

- Pas forcément, le prévint Hermione. Certains pentacles se tracent avec du sang humain plutôt qu'avec de la craie ou autre chose. Le sang mélangé à la magie a toujours eu des effets bizarres, et dans le cas des pentacles, il devient invisible. Mais de toute façon, s'il y avait un pentacle ici, Dumbledore l'aurait vu depuis longtemps.

Elle se mit à manger sa tartine. Harry, qui n'avait plus très faim, se tourna vers Ron et vit que celui-ci était également en train de le regarder. 

- Et tu crois à ces trucs-là ? demanda Ron. 

- Evidemment ! répondit fermement Hermione. Tout est vrai dans les livres d'histoire de Poudlard. Si vous lisiez un peu plus, vous ne seriez pas étonnés d'entendre des histoires comme celle-là ! 

Elle but d'un trait son verre de jus d'orange. Tout le reste du petit-déjeuner s'effectua sans bruit. Harry n'avait pas osé briser ce silence mais il se demandait où pouvait bien être July. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours ou alors succinctement. Elle venait aux cours mais dès que la cloche sonnait, elle se précipitait dehors et on ne la revoyait plus. Les élèves allaient souvent voir Harry pour lui demander des nouvelles d'elle mais il répondait qu'il n'en savait pas plus que les autres. Il était parti se renseigner auprès de Parvati Patil et de Lavande Brown car elles partageaient la même chambre qu'elle mais elles refusaient de parler. Il était même aller voir McGonagall mais celle-ci n'était pas plus au courant que lui. C'est du moins ce qu'elle disait, car Harry savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. C'est alors que ses mots lui revinrent en mémoire. _En danger de mort_… Il avait tout fait pour la protéger jusqu'à maintenant mais il lui semblait impossible de remplir sa tâche si la personne concernée disparaissait tout le temps. 

- Calitri, July ! 

- Absente. 

- Encore ? Quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle a ? 

- … 

Encore absente. On ne la vit pas de la journée. Harry devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Il espérait de tout son cœur que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé. _En danger de mort_… _En danger de mort_… Cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans sa tête. 

- Harry ? 

Hey ho Harry, tu m'entends? 

- Hein? Quoi? Harry leva la tête et vit celle de son parrain - il aurait tellement voulu voir celle de July. 

- Oui, je… bredouilla-t-il. 

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sirius. 

- Je pense que oui. Pourquoi ? 

- Tu étais dans la lune pendant toute la durée de mon cours. A croire que mon sort d'illusion ne t'a pas impressionné. 

- Ton sort d'illusion ? 

- Mais oui, le sort _Illuvisio_. 

- Ah… 

- Tu n'as rien écouté hein ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? 

- Mais oui ! 

- Tu es fatigué, couche-toi tôt ce soir. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas t'entraîner ? 

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit lentement Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. 

- Au fait, que devient ta petite amie ? 

- _Petite amie _? demanda précipitamment Harry en se retournant. De qui parles-tu ? 

- De July bien sûr, de qui veux-tu que je parle ? 

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! dit Harry spontanément. Juste… une amie. 

- Une amie, si tu veux, elle ne vient plus en cours ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? 

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas assurer qu'elle allait bien mais il ne voulait en aucun cas dire le contraire car c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de se répéter dans sa tête. Il lui dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien en ce moment et qu'elle avait envie d'être seule. 

- C'est ce que j'ai vu, oui. 

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry. 

- Je l'ai vue, tout à l'heure. Elle traînait vers le lac. 

Il sortit le plus vite possible et dévala tous les escaliers du château à une vitesse phénoménale. Il se précipita vers l'extérieur et se dirigea vers le lac. A sa grande et agréable surprise, elle était toujours là, assise près de l'eau. Elle était de dos et ne le voyait pas arriver, c'est pourquoi elle sursauta quand elle entendu celui-ci l'appeler. Elle se leva maladroitement, essaya de se recoiffer avec ses doigts et se frotta les joues avec ses manches car il avait semblé qu'elle avait pleuré. 

- Oh Harry… dit-elle d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? 

- Ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te voir mais tu disparais tout le temps. 

- Oh… fit-elle simplement. 

- Et aujourd'hui, tu n'es venue en cour de la journée. 

- Désolée, dit-elle en se rasseyant. 

Elle resta un moment pensive, tout en fixant l'horizon. Harry s'assit à son tour auprès d'elle. 

- Est-ce que… commença-t-il sans être sûr de pouvoir finir sa question. 

- Oui ? 

- Est-ce que tu es en danger ? 

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. 

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? 

- C'est McGonagall. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. 

- Vraiment ? 

Elle baissa les yeux et appuya sa tête contre ses genoux repliés. Elle s'était remise à pleurer, ce qui désola Harry car il ne savait pas quoi faire. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, dit-elle en deux sanglots. Je vais bien, je t'assure. C'est juste que… 

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle sécha ses larmes et se remit à fixer le paysage. 

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demanda finalement Harry. 

- Non, répondit-elle en souriant. 

Elle se releva, s'étira, puis tendit sa main vers Harry pour l'aider à se relever aussi. 

- Il commence à faire froid. Et si on rentrait ? Je dois rattraper tous les cours, ah quelle misère ! 

Harry était content d'avoir retrouvé la July qu'il connaissait, _sa_ July. Il se dit qu'elle n'avait sûrement rien de grave, peut-être un petit moment de solitude, comme toutes les filles de son âge pouvaient avoir. Elle reprit les cours dès le lendemain et sa bonne humeur habituelle lui était revenue. Le samedi vint enfin, au grand bonheur de tous. Les cours devenaient tellement difficiles que cette sortie au Pré-au-lard enchantait tout le monde, sans exception. Harry s'était levé de bonne heure, comme tous les matins, et descendit dans le hall en même temps que Ron, qui s'était lui aussi levé tôt. Hermione mangeait et lisait son livre- toujours le même - et July était assise en face en train de boire silencieusement son bol de lait. Harry espérait vraiment qu'un jours ces deux filles s'entendront, mais en voyant cette scène, il se dit que ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant. Ils se joignirent à elles et commencèrent à parler. 

- N'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui, tu es mon guide, rappela July. 

- Mais non, j'ai pas oublié ! rassura Harry. 

- Ton guide ? répéta Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Tu as besoin d'un guide pour visiter Pré-au-lard, toi ? 

- Hermione… intervient Ron. 

- Et alors ? riposta July, tout en gardant son calme. C'est la première fois que j'y vais. 

- Et tu as peur de te perdre ? avait dit Hermione comme si elle s'était adressée à un bébé. 

- Mais Hermione ! s'écria Harry. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! Je… Je te comprends pas ! 

- Moi non plus, je ne te comprends pas. 

Ce fut Hermione qui eut le dernier mot. Elle ferma son livre avec une telle violence qu'elle renversa au passage une boîte de corn flakes. Elle se dirigea vers la double porte qui menait au hall. 

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry. 

- Sûrement à la bibliothèque, répondit Ron car Hermione était sortie de la pièce. 

- Je suis désolée… 

La voix venait de derrière Harry et c'était celle de July. 

- Je suis en train de briser votre amitié, c'est de ma faute, continua-t-elle. 

- Mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! la rassura Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien. 

- Harry a raison ! rajouta Ron. T'as rien fait alors n'y pense plus ! 

- Ne plus y penser… répéta July. 

- C'est ça ! confirma Harry. On va passer une super journée au Pré-au-lard et tu verras, ce soir, elle aura tout oublié ! 

Harry avait convaincu July qu'Hermione ne comptait pas autant pour lui qu'elle ne le pensait. Juste des amis, répétait-il, les amis se chamaillent tout le temps ! Pourtant, une fois au Pré-au-lard, elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'Harry ne s'occupait plus d'elle et qu'il n'avait qu'un but : rechercher Hermione, sans doute pour s'excuser car July savait qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié entre Harry et Hermione. Là non plus, elle n'y était pour rien. Après tout, ça ne faisait que deux mois qu'elle connaissait Harry. C'est bien naturel qu'il s'occupe de ses autres amis car _lui_, avait d'autres amis. A ce moment-là, July se sentit désespérément seule et pendant qu'Harry était parti demandé à Neville s'il avait vu Hermione dans les parages, elle décida de retourner au château. Il était tellement préoccupé que ce ne fut qu'au moment où Ron lui demanda " mais où est July ? " qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus là. 

- Mince ! Je l'ai complètement oubliée ! 

- T'es vraiment un idiot, hein ! plaisanta Ron. 

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis un idiot, dit-il. 

Il vit Giny au loin et s'en approcha. Bien qu'elle essayait de le fuir, elle accepta quand même de lui parler car elle avait vu dans ses yeux que la situation semblait grave. 

- Giny, as-tu vu July ? 

- Je… euh… oui, répondit-elle hésitante. Elle se dirigeait vers le château, je crois. 

- T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? demanda Ron. 

- Non. Mais elle parlait tout seule et elle pleurait. Je crois qu'elle n'allait pas très bien… 

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent à leur tour vers le château. Harry était dans un tel état de nerf, il aura gâché deux amitiés dans la même journée. Ironiquement, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ron avait aussi peur des jours d'Halloween. Alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers vers le troisième étage, des chuchotements se firent entendre. Ils virent qu'une dizaine d'élèves étaient tous rassemblés au même endroit et Harry savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'inhabituel car il entendait des pleurs aussi. Une fois arrivés en haut, ils se faufilèrent parmi leurs camarades et Harry ne pu réprimer un cri quand il vit, allongé par terre et baigné dans le sang, le corps de July… 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Caroline Potter:** merci beaucoup!! je sais pas si elle est si cool que ça mais en tous cas, c'est rassurant à entendre :)

**Lau-Ri:** mouais, comme tu dis! (désolée pour les adolateurs des serpentard et je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup...)

**Super_Hermione:** haha, je ne dirais rien pour l'instant mais disons que c'est bien parti. Et encore merci.


	12. chp 12: Rien que la vérité

**Note de l'auteur**: Et voici le 12ème chapitre!! Quelques questions vont enfin avoir des réponses mais de nouvelles vont bientôt se poser... Reviewez si vous avez quelque chose à dire! J'essaie d'écrire le plus souvent possible mais l'inspiration ne me vient pas forcément... (désolée^^)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 12 : Rien que la vérité

- Oh mon Dieu !! 

- Une attaque à Poudlard ? 

- C'est la nouvelle ! Elle est morte ! 

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? 

Tant de questions sans réponses circulaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Les professeurs avaient tous été convoqués sur les lieux du " crime ". Harry avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté et il n'arrivait plus du tout à penser. July, pâle et sans vie, à ses pieds… Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses cheveux s'emmêlaient au fur et à mesure que le sang glissait sur le sol. 

- Retournez tous dans vos chambres ! s'écria Dumbledore. Les préfets ! Faites évacuez les lieux je vous prie ! 

Il y avait de la tristesse mélangée à de la fureur dans sa voix. Les préfets obéirent tant bien que mal aux ordres car tout le monde était très agité. Le directeur se retourna vers les professeurs. 

- Voulez-vous aller au Pré-au-lard récupérer tous les élèves qui y sont encore ? Je vous en remercie. Quant à toi ! 

Il pointa son doigt vers Harry qui se mit à paniquer car il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui voulait. 

- Toi Harry… reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce, viens avec moi. 

Sirius arriva sur les lieux en compagnie de McGonagall qui, en voyant la victime au sol, faillit s'évanouir. 

- Sirius, m'aideriez-vous à transporter Miss Calitri jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? demanda Dumbledore. 

- O… oui, bien sûr… 

Il avait l'air hésitant mais s'exécuta. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son filleul qui le suivait. Harry était dévoré par la haine, il se jura de retrouver le coupable et de se venger. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, on pouvait entendre Mme Pomfresh protester car elle venait juste de recevoir tout un groupe de Serpentard qui s'étaient étranglés avec des bonbons de chez Zonko, mais quand elle aperçut le corps inanimé de July, elle se tu immédiatement. 

- Viens Harry, dit Dumbledore. Laissons Pom-Pom s'occuper de ta camarade. 

Harry avait du mal à se séparer de July car il voulait croire qu'elle était encore en vie mais Sirius le prit pas le bras et l'emmena auprès de Dumbledore qui attendait de l'autre côté. 

- Merci Sirius, vous pouvez disposer. 

- Il… Il ne peut pas rester avec nous ? demanda Harry. 

- Sirius doit aller au Pré-au-lard aider les autres professeurs à ramener les autres élèves. Leur sécurité est maintenant notre priorité. 

Sur ce, Sirius s'en alla, laissant son filleul seul. Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle d'attente. Une question brûlait aux lèvres d'Harry et il finit par la poser car il voulait être fixé. 

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que July est morte ? 

- Non Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Elle est juste inconsciente, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Deux ou trois jours de sommeil et elle sera vite remise sur pied. 

- Elle est donc vivante ! dit Harry sans cacher sa joie. 

Maintenant que la survie de July était confirmée, Harry avait des tonnes de questions à poser. 

- Monsieur, savez-vous qui est le coupable ? 

- Le coupable ? répéta gravement Dumbledore. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de véritable coupable… 

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, inquiet. 

- Vois-tu, j'ai constaté que le sang sortait de son poignet gauche. 

- Elle… Elle s'est ouvert les veines ? s'écria Harry avec effroi. 

- Je ne vois que cette solution, dit Dumbledore d'un air désolé. Sais-tu qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Etait-elle… contrariée ces temps-ci ? 

Contrariée ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! Harry avait fini par comprendre que July était une fille très sensible malgré les apparences. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui, un sentiment familier… Il avait ressenti la même chose lorsque Cédric s'était fait tué par Voldemort. Il avait cru s'être débarrasser de ce sentiment et voilà qu'il émergea de nouveau et encore plus fort. 

- C'est de ma faute, avoua-t-il. 

- Ne porte pas de jugements trop hâtifs, conseilla Dumbledore. Je suis sûr que tu te méprends. Une fois réveillée, nous l'interrogerons. Tu peux attendre ici pour l'instant. 

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry avait une dernière question à poser. 

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a un rapport avec l'agression de Neville ? 

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant un moment, mais finit par répondre : 

- C'est une question… à laquelle je n'ai pas encore apporté de réponse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la mettrai pas de côté. 

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry resta immobile quelques instants, refusant de s'en aller tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu July. Il attendit, attendit, attendit… Ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit que Mme Pomfresh sortie voir Harry pour lui donner des nouvelles. 

- Elle s'en tirera, dit-elle. 

- C'est vrai ? 

- Evidemment, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la sauver! rajouta-t-elle avec fierté. Et maintenant jeune homme, retournez dans votre chambre, il est temps de dormir ! 

- Mais je ne peux pas la voir ? supplia-t-il. Juste une seconde ! 

- Elle n'est pas en état de recevoir de la visite voyons ! Revenez demain ! 

Harry insista fortement pour rester mais Mme Pomfresh su être plus persuasive. Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir et c'est à contrecœur qu'il rentra au château. Il montait les marches des escaliers le plus lentement possible et rasait les murs. Au troisième étage, il fit une pause. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait nettoyé le sol car il n'y avait plus une seule goutte de sang même si une odeur nauséabonde demeurait. Il resta un moment immobile, fixant un point imaginaire, quand il entendit soudain la voix de son parrain. Sirius avait été aussi affecté que son filleul car il savait que July comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. 

- Elle va s'en sortir, dit-il après un long silence. 

- Je sais… 

- Rogue est en train de composer une potion : le Véritasérum. 

- Je connais déjà. 

- Ah oui ? Quand July serait réveillée, on le lui administrera. Et ensuite, on l'interrogera. 

- Pourquoi, vous pensez qu'elle nous ment ou quoi ? s'écria Harry. 

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! le rassura Sirius. Mais nous voulons être sûrs en ce qui concerne cet incident. Car si elle n'est pas responsable de sa blessure, il est possible que Poudlard soit en danger. 

Mais Poudlard _est_ en danger, se disait Harry dans sa tête. La tour d'astronomie détruite, Neville stupéfixié, la marque des ténèbres qui réapparaît et maintenant July… Pour lui, c'était sûr : ça ne pouvait pas être que des coïncidences. Tout était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre et quelqu'un était derrière tout ça. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort en personne mais sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal alors il avait éloigné cette hypothèse. Il avait même pensé que July était d'une certaine façon responsable de tous ces événements, mais après ce qui s'est passé, il écarta aussi cette hypothèse. Il réfléchit. Même s'il n'était pas pour le fait d'obliger July à révéler la vérité, il se dit que c'était la meilleure façon de tout clarifier. 

- Allez, va dormir… 

C'est ce qu'il fit. La journée avait été forte en émotion et il était très fatigué. Arrivé dans la salle commune des Griffondor, il vit que personne ne dormait. C'était le chahut dans les chambres, aussi bien chez les garçons que chez les filles. Quand il entra dans la sienne, Ron se précipita sur lui. 

- Alors ? July ? Tu l'as vue ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle va bien ? Réponds, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tout le monde est paniqué ! Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ? Mais réponds ! 

- Tu ne m'en laisse pas le temps ! s'écria Harry. 

Ron ferma la bouche et s'assit sur son lit. Ses doigts s'agitaient tout seuls et ses pieds ne tenaient plus en place, on aurait dit un enfant qui attendait qu'on lui lise une histoire pour s'endormir. 

- July va bien, dit enfin Harry tout en prenant son pyjama pour l'enfiler. Elle est à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh s'est occupée d'elle. 

- Ouf ! souffla Ron en tombant sur son lit. Tant mieux ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait y passer !

Harry lui lança des éclairs avec ses yeux, il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé cette dernière phrase. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire pour le moment, c'était de dormir le plus vite possible pour être le lendemain et aller voir July. Il plongea sous sa couverture, mais il entendait toujours la voix de son ami. 

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? 

- Non, mentit Harry. 

- Tu peux me le dire à moi, tu sais ? 

- Je te dis que je ne sais rien, insista Harry. Et maintenant bonne nuit. 

Il tourna la tête pour ne plus se retrouver en face de Ron. Jamais il ne réussirait à s'endormir avec le vacarme qu'il y avait dehors, alors il se mit l'oreiller sur la tête pour étouffer le bruit. Mais ça n'allait toujours pas : il avait mal à la tête, il avait chaud, il était mal installé… Trop, c'est trop. 

- La ferme !! hurla-t-il. 

Tout le monde se tu, devant une telle réaction si imprévue de sa part. Personne n'osa riposter. 

- Merci, rajouta-t-il calmement. 

Il se réinstalla dans son lit, s'enfermant à l'intérieur de sa couverture. Il constata avec contentement que les autres élèves avaient repris leur conversation en chuchotant et remercia intérieurement Ron qui était allé fermer la porte de leur chambre. Il aurait tellement préféré être seul, dans le calme. Il remarqua à ce propos que ça faisait un bout de temps que Neige n'était pas venu lui rendre visite. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il réussit à s'endormir. 

Bizarrement, il tomba dans un profond sommeil et le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, il constata avec étonnement qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il resta pensif, dans son lit, se demandant s'il n'avait pas simplement fait un mauvais rêve. Mais son espoir s'envola quand il descendit dans la Grande Salle et qu'il vit que July manquait à l'appel. En revanche, Hermione était bien là. Harry vit qu'elle n'était pas en train de lire comme à son habitude, ce qui prouvait qu'il lui restait un peu d'humanité. La table des Griffondor était la plus calme des quatre et ce calme s'accentua quand Harry arriva. Il murmura un vague 'bonjour' et s'assit à côté de Ron. Une espèce de gêne flottait dans l'air, une ambiance inconfortable. Une demi-heure passa. La salle se vidait de plus en plus et Harry n'avait toujours rien avalé. Ron remarqua qu'à plusieurs moments, Hermione se tournait vers Harry en ouvrant la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais qu'à chaque fois, elle la referma et se remit à sa place. Au bout d'un moment, la voix apaisante de Dumbledore retentit derrière lui. 

- Harry… Si tu as terminé, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi… 

- J'ai terminé Monsieur. 

Harry se leva et suivit le vieux sorcier. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie en silence et y entrèrent. Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, Sirius et Mme Pomfresh étaient là, près de July qui était désormais réveillée. Elle avait repris des couleurs et était en train de boire dans un verre. Harry avait eu envie de courir vers elle mais son regard croisa celui méprisant de Rogue et se retint de le faire. Par contre, July n'avait pas honte d'exprimer sa joie. 

- Harry ! Tu es venu me voir ! Comme c'est gentil ! 

- Finissez cette potion jeune fille sinon vous ne guérirez jamais ! ordonna l'infirmière. 

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris… assura July avec dégoût. 

Elle finit son verre et une fois vide, le posa sur sa table de chevet. Sans doute le Véritasérum, pensa Harry quelque peu irrité. Des coups d'œil s'échangèrent entre les adultes et Rogue, Sirius et Mme Pomfresh s'en allèrent. Harry s'aperçut que McGonagall était aux bords des larmes, ce qui lui ressemblait guère. Dumbledore finit par prendre la parole. 

- Il est temps, July, que tu nous dises la vérité. 

- La vérité ? demanda July, prise de panique. La vérité sur quoi ? 

- S'il te plaît, July ! supplia McGonagall. 

- Attendez! intervint Harry, perturbé. Vous… vous la tutoyez? 

- A vrai dire… commença le professeur, ennuyée. 

- Minerva McGonagall, c'est ma tante ! finit July, malgré elle. 

Harry resta un moment, la bouche ouverte. C'était pour lui une révélation, et d'après le sourire que Dumbledore lui envoya, il en déduit que celui-ci était déjà au courant. July était la nièce de McGonagall ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était évident. Il les voyait toujours toutes les deux en train de discuter, McGonagall était devenue plus gentille avec les Griffondor, Rogue n'enlevait jamais de points à July, de peur d'avoir des ennuis avec sa collègue et July lui avait bien dit que sa tante était Animagus. Mais Harry essaya de mettre ce détail de côté. 

- Revenons au plus important, voulez-vous ? reprit Dumbledore. July, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue en cours au début de la semaine ? 

- Je… J'étais… 

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas répondre mais ses lèvres semblaient bouger toutes seules. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, apeurée. 

- Est-ce que vous m'avez ensorcelée ? demanda-t-elle. 

- Rassure-toi, ce n'était que du Véritasérum, répondit calmement Dumbledore. 

- Du quoi ? s'écria July. 

- De toute façon, il faut que tu nous dises la vérité… la rassura McGonagall. 

July hésita. Elle se sentait harcelée, assise dans son lit, et se tourna vers Harry pour chercher un peu de réconfort mais Harry lui fit signe de répondre. Elle soupira longuement mais finit par parler. 

- Je ne me sens pas bien en ce moment, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais… Je perds connaissance parfois... J'ai des trous de mémoire...

- Te souviens-tu de quelque chose par rapport à hier ? 

- Si c'est de _ça_ que vous voulez parler, répondit-elle en leur montrant son poignet à présent guéri, je ne suis pas responsable. 

- Donc, ce n'est pas toi, conclut Dumbledore. 

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rectifia July en articulant chaque mot distinctivement. J'ai dit que je n'étais pas responsable. 

- Mais alors… intervint McGonagall, qui t'a fait ça ? 

- C'est bien moi, répondit July après un silence. Mais c'était involontaire. 

- C'était un accident ? demanda Dumbledore. 

- Non plus. 

- July ma chérie, s'il te plaît, sois claire ! la pria sa tante. Qui _exactement_ t'a coupé les veines ? 

July baissa la tête. Harry se baissa également pour essayer de la regarder dans les yeux, mais celle-ci finit par relever la tête. Elle prit une profonde respiration et annonça : 

- C'est mon autre moi. J'ai une double personnalité et mon autre moi veut me tuer. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Tania Potter:** ahhhhh! ça c'est ce que j'appelle une review!! :) je vais essayer de répondre à peu près à tes questions, sans pour autant dévoiler quelques infos. Pour Remus, j'y avais pas pensé, à le faire réapparaître mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, pourquoi pas (faut que j'installe une nouvelle intrigue pour avoir une bonne raison de le faire venir...) Pour Hagrid, oui on va le revoir, on le revoit au chapitre 13 (mais pas beaucoup), j'en parle une seconde dans le chapitre 17 et on va le voir faire un cours soit dans le chapitre 18 soit dans le 19 (je les ai pas encore écrits alors je ne sais pas). Pour Harry, je sais en quel animal il va se transformer et il ne le saura que vers la fin. Cet animal est révélateur dans une certaine mesure et il est très important pour la toute fin. Pour Neige, j'avoue que ta perspicacité m'a dépassée^^ Pourquoi elle est en danger de mort? la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Sa relation, aussi dans ce chapitre. Est-ce qu'elle est morte, tu vois bien que non :) Qui est l'agresseur, elle le dit, c'est elle-même. Et non, ça ne m'embête pas tes questions!! au moins ça prouve que ma fic t'intéresse et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire! Enfin voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions.

**ginyyy**: t'as raison, c'est glauque! mais t'inquiète pas , ça va pas être toujours comme ça! enfin, pour tout le temps en tous cas...


	13. chp 13: Révélations

**Note de l'auteur**: hello c moi!! je reviens en force avec le 13ème chapitre!!! comme le dit le titre, va y'avoir des révélations alors ça promet hein? (en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, y'en a pas autant que ça^^) Et d'ailleurs, y'a un nouveau perso qui arrive!! Bon, en tous cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 13 : Révélations

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. July avait donc deux personnalités différentes ? Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux, quant à McGonagall, elle s'agenouilla auprès de sa nièce et lui prit les mains. 

- C'est encore _elle _? Je croyais qu'elle était partie pour de bon ! 

- Comment ça 'encore' ? demanda Harry. Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que July a ce… problème ? 

- Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, répondit McGonagall. Mais au début de sa 4ème année à BeauxBâtons, elle m'avoua qu'elle était prise de vertiges et qu'elle faisait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, au point d'être renvoyée. Puis, le temps passa et July m'assura que tout était rentré dans l'ordre mais j'étais tellement inquiète pour elle... Je croyais qu'elle était possédée mais l'infirmière de Beaubâtons m'a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai donc décidé de l'inscrire à Poudlard cette année, comme ça je pouvais la surveiller. 

Elle fit une pause, puis se tourna vers Harry. 

- Mais cela ne suffisait pas. En tant que professeur, je ne pouvais pas être toujours derrière elle. C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de la protéger, Potter. J'ai confiance en vous comme July a confiance en vous. 

Harry était touché par ce que son professeur lui disait et hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension. Dumbledore, après avoir longuement remué sa barbe argentée avec ses doigts, décida enfin de laisser July se reposer. 

- Je te remercie, j'ai eu les informations que je voulais, Miss Calitri, dit-il. Je vais maintenant te laisser. 

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à McGonagall qui, après avoir fait un large sourire à July, le suivit. Harry hésitait entre rester à l'infirmerie et partir avec ses professeurs car il ne voulait pas perturber July davantage. Mais celle-ci réagit quand Harry tourna les talons. 

- Harry, attends ! Il faut que je te parle ! 

Elle attrapa sa main du bout des doigts. Sa peau était extrêmement froide et fit frissonner Harry. Il se retourna, fixant tristement la belle sorcière dans son lit. Il revint sur ses pas et s'assit à côté d'elle. 

- Oui, quoi ? demanda-t-il. 

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché tout ça, dit-elle. Je pensais qu'elle était vraiment partie. 

- C'est bête que tu me dis ça que maintenant, plaisanta-t-il. J'aurais compris pourquoi ça t'arrivait de m'envoyer balader… 

- Oh pardon ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas du tout le contrôle de moi-même quand je suis l'autre. Elle… Elle est tout le contraire de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit ou fait mais promets-moi une chose ! 

- Oui ? 

- La prochaine fois, ne lui réponds pas, ne fais pas attention à elle ! N'accepte rien de sa part ! Tu comprends ? Elle ne doit pas t'atteindre ! Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause d'elle… 

Elle avait pris un air grave qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas encore. Il lui confirma qu'il avait compris le message et qu'il ferait attention la prochaine fois. Elle resta un moment pensive, sans rien dire. Harry pensa soudain à quelque chose. 

- Au fait ! Si tu étais à BeauxBâtons, tu aurais pu venir l'année dernière ! 

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu, soupira-t-elle. Justement à cause d'_elle_ ! Madame Maxime m'a interdit d'y aller car elle jugeait mon cas 'trop dangereux'. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! J'étais tellement contente de rencontrer enfin mon idole ! Harry Potter ! Tout s'est effondré autour de moi quand on m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas venir à Poudlard. J'aurais tout fait pour venir, _tout _! J'aurais pu vendre mon âme au diable!!

Harry était content de voir à quel point elle lui portait de l'estime. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es ici maintenant ! 

- Oui… Enfin… 

Elle fixait le plafond, mélancoliquement. Harry essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, il repensa alors à ce qu'avait dit le professeur McGonagall, tout à l'heure. 

- Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que McGonagall était ta tante ! dit-il sur un ton un peu moqueur. La révélation de l'année ! 

- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, affirma July. Il suffisait de poser la question ! 

- Le monde est petit, hein… continua-t-il. C'est marrant. 

- Ben, y'a rien de marrant ! Sa sœur, c'est ma mère. Et c'est une sorcière aussi. 

- Et ton père est moldu, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il. 

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. 

Mère sorcière et père moldu… Exactement comme Voldemort, pensa immédiatement Harry. Evidemment, c'était juste une coïncidence. July n'est sûrement pas la seule à avoir de tels parents. 

- J'espère que je pourrais sortir aujourd'hui ! dit-elle. Je ne suis plus du tout fatiguée ! 

- Tu t'es vite rétablie on dirait ! Mais quel est ton secret ? demanda joyeusement Harry. 

- Mon secret ? répéta-t-elle d'un air mystérieux. Voyons, je n'ai plus de secrets à présent. 

Elle s'était mise à jouer avec son collier, dont l'émeraude avait toujours attiré l'attention d'Harry. A ce moment-là, Mme Pomfresh arriva tel un typhon avec sa longue robe blanche volant derrière elle, et chassa Harry car il était là depuis bien trop longtemps. En sortant de l'infirmerie, il vit qu'un beau soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu sans nuage : un temps à faire du Quidditch ! Il entra dans le château où il fut torpillé de questions. Il répondit que July allait bien et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas s'inquiéter car c'était juste un accident. Maintenant qu'on savait que Poudlard ne courait plus aucun danger, Malefoy (qui s'était abstenu pendant un moment) en profita pour plaisanter sur le sujet, ce qui n'était pas de très bon goût. 

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je perds mon sang !! Potter, viens m'aider !! 

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et passa son chemin. En arrivant, les jumeaux Weasley vinrent à sa rencontre. Fred et Georges avaient été très déçus qu'Harry ne soit pas venu les voir chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes du Pré-au-lard. 

- Tu aurais pu avoir des promotions, maintenant qu'on travaille là-bas ! s'exclama Fred. 

- Vous travaillez chez Zonko ? s'étonna Harry. 

- Quoi, Ron ne te l'a pas dit ? demanda Georges. Grâce à tes milles Gallions, nous avons pu créer tous pleins d'autres choses ! 

- Et nous avons écrit au directeur de Zonko pour qu'on lui montre nos petits chef-d'œuvres ! rajouta Fred. 

- Et ça lui a fortement plu ! On a passé toutes les grandes vacances à fabriquer de nouveaux bonbons explosifs!

- La prochaine fois, passe nous voir ! 

- Ok, confirma Harry. 

Ron vint se joindre à la conversation, où il fut disputé par ses frères. 

- Et tu n'as rien dit à Harry ? 

- C'est la fierté de notre famille voyons ! 

- Excusez-moi, j'ai d'autres priorités,_ moi_ ! répondit Ron. 

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ron reprit son sérieux et prit Harry à part. 

- Hermione voudrait te parler, dit-il. Elle n'a pas osé te déranger ce matin alors elle t'attend à la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à te montrer.

Hermione a quelque chose à montrer à Harry et qui est à la bibliothèque ? Il ne savait pas exactement s'il devait y aller ou pas car ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la veille et Harry ne savait pas comment Hermione allait réagir devant lui. Il décida finalement d'y aller. Elle était à côté d'une étagère remplie de livres, appuyée contre le mur avec un livre qu'elle gardait précieusement entre ses mains, _Le grand inventaire de la magie_, toujours. Elle avait une jupe courte violette qui faisait ressortir la courbe de ses hanches, que Harry ne pu s'empêcher de fixer. Elle leva les yeux et, en voyant son ami arriver, lui sourit. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait fait à son visage, mais il remarqua qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus, un petit quelque chose qui la rendait adorablement jolie. 

- Salut, dit-elle timidement. 

- Salut… dit-il à son tour, avec une certaine hésitation. Tu avais quelque chose… à me montrer ? 

- Euh oui, affirma-t-elle en lui montrant son livre. Mais ne restons pas ici, il y a trop de monde… 

- Très bien. Alors… Allons dans une chambre à côté ! Euhhhhh je veux dire... une salle! 

Hermione se mit à rire, devant la confusion d'Harry qui devint écarlate. Elle lui fit signe de venir et entra dans une salle voisine où il n'y avait personne. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de changé sur elle. 

- Hermione, est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose à… ? commença Harry. 

Mais il ne réussit pas à terminer sa question car il ne savait pas vraiment qu'est-ce qui avait changé. Il scruta avec précision son visage. 

- Tes yeux peut-être ? tenta-t-il. 

- Oh ! _Ça_ ! C'est du maquillage, c'est tout ! dit-elle en rougissant. 

- Du maquillage ? C'est nouveau, ça ? 

- J'avais… juste envie de me maquiller… Pourquoi, c'est moche ? 

- Non, non… répondit-il rapidement. Au contraire… 

Elle esquissa un sourire timide, puis ouvrit précipitamment son livre. Elle le feuilleta longtemps avant de tomber sur une page où on pouvait voir de grandes listes. 

- Je savais bien que j'avais lu le nom de 'Calitri' quelque part ! dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur la page. Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais déjà emprunté ce livre il y a quelques années et je ne me suis même pas rappelé que c'était dans celui-ci! C'est que je lis tellement de livres… 

- Ah… Et donc ? 

- Et donc, regarde ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? 

- 'Liste des Animagi en Grande-Bretagne au XX ème siècle'. 

- Et là, tu lis… ? 

- 'Calitri'. 

- Calitri ! répéta Hermione, triomphante. Ta July, c'est une Animagus ! rajouta-t-elle en refermant son livre.

- Hein ? s'écria Harry. Mais c'est impossible ! Elle a notre âge ! 

- Et alors ? Ton père avait notre âge aussi quand il est devenu un Animagus ! 

Harry réfléchit longuement. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Calitri… Ça ne pouvait pas être le père puisque c'était un moldu. La mère était une McGonagall mais une fois mariée, elle était devenue une Calitri. Mais Harry se souvint que July lui avait dit que sa mère avait une fois essayé de devenir Animagus mais qu'elle avait abandonné. Oui, après tout, Hermione avait peut-être raison. 

- Oui, j'avoue, c'est très possible, dit-il finalement. 

- Ah tu vois ! lui lança-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

Elle s'était levée pour aller ranger son livre mais Harry était encore dubitatif : Hermione, bien habillée et même maquillée, l'aurait fait venir uniquement pour lui prouver que July était une Animagus ? 

- 'Mione, risqua-t-il, est-ce qu'il y aurait autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ? 

- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée, manquant de faire tomber son livre. Autre chose ? Si j'ai autre chose à te dire ? 

- Oui, je ne sais pas moi. 

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un instant, regardant son ami droit dans ses yeux verts étincelants. 

- A vrai dire, il y a bien quelque chose d'autre que je dois te dire, avoua-t-elle enfin. 

- Je t'écoute ! dit joyeusement Harry, tout en se balançant sur sa chaise. 

- Mais euh… Ce n'est pas facile à dire, dit-elle. 

- Ça va, prends ton temps, la rassura-t-il. 

- Voilà euh… Je… Je voulais te dire… 

Ses doigts semblaient trembler, laissant entendre un _top top_ sur son livre. Sa bouche s'ouvrait plusieurs fois de suite mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle se retournait sans cesse vers les autres élèves de la bibliothèque, comme si elle espérait que quelqu'un vienne les déranger. 

- Est-ce que c'est grave ? s'inquiéta Harry. 

- Non, non, pas du tout ! assura Hermione. C'est juste que… je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de… choses… 

Harry devenait de plus en plus impatient. Hermione était en général plutôt franche et directe, mais là, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Elle souffla un bon coup et s'avança d'un pas. 

- En fait, commença-t-elle, je crois que je suis am… 

Elle resta bloquée sur la syllabe 'am' pendant quelque secondes, puis acheva sa phrase en un éclair. 

- …èrement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir et je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement puéril ! Voilà ! 

Sur ce, elle se précipita vers la porte pour sortir de la salle. Mais Harry, toujours perplexe, se leva le plus vite possible pour la retenir à temps.

- Hey attends ! C'est vraiment ça que tu voulais me dire ? 

- T… Tout à fait !! hurla-t-elle, désespérée, avant de disparaître de la bibliothèque en renversant au passage les piles de livres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. 

Harry sortit à son tour, regardant à l'horizon si elle était encore là. Il la voyait sprinter en direction du château. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Hermione avait un comportement aussi bizarre ces temps-ci, mais il était content de voir que les choses s'étaient finalement arrangées. Comme le soleil brillait toujours autant, il décida d'aller tout de même faire un peu de Quidditch. Alors qu'il allait rentrer, il rencontra Hagrid qui avait l'air agacé et grincheux. Il était en train de transporter de grosses valises qui avaient l'air très lourd. 

- Bonjour Hagrid, entreprit Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? 

- Salut Harry ! grogna-t-il. Vois-tu je suis très occupé à traîner ces foutues valises ! Si seulement j'avais le droit d'utiliser la magie… 

- Et euh… A qui appartiennent-elles ? 

- A qui ? Au nouveau voyons ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? 

Harry fit 'non' de la tête. Quel nouveau ? Il y avait un nouvel élève à Poudlard ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait rien dit à personne ? Alors qu'il voulait demander plus de détails, Hagrid reprit la parole, toujours aussi exaspéré : 

- 'Pouvait pas transplaner avec tout ça non ? 

- On n'a pas le droit de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, récita Harry en pensant évidemment à Hermione. 

- Ah oui, tu as raison… Bon, j'ai encore du travail, je suis désolé mais on parlera une autre fois, d'accord ? 

Harry consentit à le laisser seul et courut vers le château. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue, maintenant que tout le monde savait que July était bien en vie et que tout n'était qu'un accident. Harry entra dans sa chambre pour aller prendre son balai, puis il redescendit en faisant un détour par la Grande Salle où il trouva Ron en train d'affronter Sirius aux échecs version sorcier. Entraîné par sa curiosité, il s'approcha des deux sorciers et vit avec étonnement que son parrain était plutôt fort à ce genre de jeu. 

- Echec et mat ! 

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron. Mais c'est impossible ! 

- Et si ! confirma Sirius, tout fier d'avoir battu le rouquin pourtant connu pour être imbattable. 

- Bon euh… Harry, tu vas faire du Quidditch ? demanda-t-il rapidement à son ami comme pour changer de sujet. 

- Oui, dit-il en montrant son beau balai. Ça te dirait d'en faire un peu avec moi ? 

- Ouais, c'est d'accord ! J'arrive ! 

- Vous n'irez nulle part, jeunes hommes. 

Tout le monde tourna la tête en entendant cette voix si froide et méprisante mais pourtant inconnue. Le merveilleux Eclair de Feu glissa d'entre les doigts d'Harry et alla se loger entre les mains squelettiques d'un homme, grand, plutôt maigre et blond. Il avait des mèches qui lui tombaient de part et d'autre du visage et certains lui cachaient ses yeux d'un bleu très clair. Il portait une longue robe noire élégante et gardait la tête haute. Un vrai Malefoy. Sirius, qui n'aima pas beaucoup cette attitude décida de répliquer. 

- Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous pour interdire des garçons d'aller faire du Quidditch ? 

- Voyons Sirius… Ne me dis pas que Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit ? Ou alors peut-être n'a-t-il pas autant d'estime pour toi que tu ne le pensais ? 

Il rendit le balai à Harry d'un geste désinvolte, comme s'il lui avait envoyé une serpillière pour ensuite laver le sol. Sirius devenait de plus en plus irrité. 

- Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, remarqua-t-il. 

- Oui bien sûr, affirma l'inconnu. Je m'appelle Bright Diggle, je suis ici pour remplacer ce Crakmol de Rusard. Il était temps qu'on fasse appel à moi, je vais changer les choses à Poudlard !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Mystical**: comment ça 'on s'en serait douté'?? c'était censé être une révélation!!^^

**Super_Hermione:** ben pourquoi, y'a une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre mais c'est vrai que c pas tout. Fodra attendre encore une peu :p

**Miya Black**: mais oui ça avance! c'est pas grave si tu te parles toute seule, moi aussi ça m'arrive, rassure-toi!!^^ en tous cas, chuis contente de voir que des gens prennent le temps de lire tout en détail pour ensuite me dire des trucs qui sont cencés être gardés pour la fin (mais bon, c pas grave, les reviews c fait pour ça...)


	14. chp 14: Bright Diggle

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai décidé de mettre des p'tites infos que je remettrai à chaque nouveau chapitre, ça fait + sérieux :) Et les réponses aux reviewers sont avant le chapitre, comme ça vous êtes fixés dès le début! A part ça, je suis en train de traduire une potterfiction écrite en anglais que j'aime beaucoup donc quand je serais à cours d'inspi pour ma propre fic, ben j'vous mettrai l'autre! lol 

**Résumé de l'histoire**: Harry revient à Poudlard pour sa 5ème année. Sirius ,innocenté, est devenu le professeur de DCFM. Une nouvelle élève est accueillie à Griffondor: July Calitri, une adoratrice d'Harry Potter. Elle est jolie et cultivée mais change de personnalité comme de chemise. Elle peut être gentille et adorable comme elle peut être méchante et cassante. Mais de mystérieux événements se passent et Harry est résolu à découvrir qui est derrière tout ça. Alors qu'on apprend que July a en fait un syndrôme de double-personnalité, un nouveau personnage arrive, il s'appelle Bright Diggle et prétend remplacer le concierge Rusard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Miya Black:** Exact Miya!!! ils font bien partie de la même famille!! ça me sidère les gens comme toi qui arrivent à retenir des petits détails comme ça!^^ Sinon, je crois qu'on a un point commun: se coucher tard! :p

**ginyyy:** haha! c pas grave si tu te marres toute seule, vo mieux rire que pleurer :) moi aussi je l'aime bien Cho mais je sais pas encore avec qui Harry va finir à la fin de mon histoire.... (mystère!)

**Mika.Chan:** merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir! avec un titre aussi prometteur! (ahlala, j'suis toute émue!^^) Et j'suis désolée si tu t'es couchée tard à cause de moi! (pardon! pardon!)

**Angelys:** c bo comme nom, ça! :) la suite, tu disais? ben la voilà!

**kaorou:** merci beaucoup, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 14 : Bright Diggle

Sirius se croisa les bras, bien décidé à comprendre ce que cet individu faisait à Poudlard. 

- Bright Diggle, répéta-t-il. Le remplaçant de Rusard ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? 

- Enfin, ne t'énerve pas… C'est le Ministère qui m'envoie, personne n'a rien à craindre de moi. 

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi _tu_ me tutoies ? 

- Là tu me déçois, Sirius. Moi je t'ai reconnu dès le premier regard, un Maraudeur ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement ! 

- Tu étais élève à Poudlard aussi ? Hum… Voyons… Diggle… C'est vrai que ça me dit quelque chose… 

Harry avait un peu de mal à suivre la conversation, il regardait alternativement les deux adultes. C'était sûrement ce Bright Diggle qui était le 'nouveau' dont lui avait parlé Hagrid. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup Rusard mais il n'avait rien contre lui non plus alors qu'avec Diggle, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer du tout. 

- Attends un peu, reprit Sirius. C'était pas en 3ème année par hasard ? 

- Oui, peut-être… 

- Et… tu avais un frère… Dedalus Diggle, non ? 

- On se rapproche… 

- Et puis… Oh je sais ! Vous étiez les deux petits blonds qui nous suiviez partout ! On n'arrivait jamais à vous reconnaître, vous vous ressembliez tellement. 

Le semblant de sourire que Diggle arborait disparût aussitôt. 

- Ne me compare jamais à mon frère ! Nous sommes _complètement_ différents ! C'est une honte d'avoir un frère comme le mien ! 

Sa voix avait résonné dans toute la Grande Salle et les quelques élèves qui étaient là pour travailler, s'immobilisèrent. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'éclaircit la voix et reprit. 

- Mais sinon, c'est bien ça. Depuis la première année, je vous ai admirés: toi, James, Peter et Rémus ! Pendant des années, je vous ai suivis partout, je vous prenais tout le temps en photo, je voulais être le 5ème Maraudeur mais vous n'aviez jamais voulu de moi… Quand je pense que ce minable de Pettigrow était des vôtres...

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser à lui-même avec Colin Crivey en train de le suivre. Au fur et à mesure que Diggle parlait, Sirius ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands. 

- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin. Je ne savais pas que ça te tenait autant à cœur… Si j'avais su, je… 

- C'est trop tard, maintenant, Sirius Black !! J'ai grandi et je travaille dur au Ministère de la Magie, je gagne ma vie honorablement et je m'en suis très bien sorti sans vous ! 

- Et bien, tant mieux pour toi… 

- Et maintenant que je suis de retour à Poudlard, je vais enfin me venger !! 

Le froid que ça avait jeté était tel que personne n'osa répondre. Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas spécialement peur de ces menaces mais il avait tout de même une certaine appréhension. Après lui avoir jeté un ultime regard, Diggle tourna fièrement la tête et sortit de la Grande Salle. 

- Mais quelle idée… d'avoir engagé un type pareil ! s'exclama Sirius. Je ne savais pas à quel point il admirait les Maraudeurs ! C'est vrai, je vous assure, je n'ai jamais voulu le mettre à part ! Plusieurs fois je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous pour une petite escapade nocturne, mais à chaque fois il s'enfuyait ! 

- En tous cas, il n'a pas l'air de ressentir la même chose à ton égard aujourd'hui, plaisanta Ron. 

- Qu'est devenu Rusard ? demanda Harry. C'est vrai que ça fait des jours et des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. 

- Maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais entendu Dumbledore parlait plusieurs fois d'un certain remplacement, répondit Sirius. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Rusard. 

- Il a dû être renvoyé, dit Ron. Dumbledore a dû voir que personne ne l'aimait. 

- Dumbledore sait à qui faire confiance et s'il a engagé Diggle c'est qu'il lui fait confiance, rappela Sirius. 

- C'est plutôt inquiétant, plaisanta Harry. 

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est son prénom, dit Sirius. Bright, ça sonne pas du tout sorcier… Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait avant déjà ? 

Sirius réfléchît mais ne trouva pas de réponse, ces souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop anciens. Le remplacement de Rusard préoccupa Harry toute la journée au point qu'il oublia d'aller faire du Quidditch. Le soir même, July revenait au château et elle fut accueillie le mieux possible par les Griffondor. Pendant le dîner, alors qu'Harry lui racontait l'écrasante victoire de son parrain sur Ron aux échecs, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole. 

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai d'importantes choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord en ce qui concerne l'incident d'hier après-midi. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter, c'était juste un fâcheux accident mais maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. 

Des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre chez les élèves. La plupart d'entre eux se retournaient discrètement vers July qui essayait de se faire la plus petite possible. 

- Et puisque nous parlons de sécurité, continua-t-il, je voulais vous annoncer que désormais Argus Rusard n'est plus des nôtres. Il a été provisoirement retiré de ses fonctions. Je dis bien 'provisoirement'. 

Les chuchotements recommencèrent, plus intenses. Hermione, se tourna vers Harry et Ron, l'air paniqué. 

- Rusard ? Retiré de ses fonctions ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

- Calme-toi, Hermione ! la rassura Ron. Y'a rien de grave ! Dumbledore va sûrement nous expliquer pourquoi ! 

- Qui c'est Rusard ? demanda July. 

- C'est le concierge, répondit Harry. Tu ne l'as jamais vu ? C'est vrai qu'il s'est fait rare cette année… 

- Là encore, reprit Dumbledore, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, tout va bien. Il est bien évidemment remplacé, je demande à Monsieur Bright Diggle ici présent de bien vouloir me rejoindre. 

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le concerné. Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils en le voyant et Sirius fit de même. Diggle, de sa démarche soignée, s'avança vers le directeur, un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres qu'Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné voir de sa part. Il semblait envoyer des étincelles avec ses yeux tant ils étaient brillants. Les filles gigotaient sur leur banc. 

- Il n'est pas mal, commenta July. 

- July !! s'écria Harry avec dégoût. 

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Hermione. 

- Hermione !! fit Ron sur le même ton que son ami. 

- Allez au moins lui parler une fois avant de vous extasier comme vous le faites ! dit Harry. 

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux… plaisanta July. 

- Pas du tout, se défendit-il. Vous ne connaissez pas sa vraie nature !! 

- Sa vraie _nature_ ? répéta-t-elle, amusée. Pourquoi, c'est un… vampire ? 

- Non mais c'est une vraie teigne, ce type ! dit Ron. Pire que Rogue ! 

Harry aurait juré avoir vu Rogue tourner la tête vers leur direction mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et continua à contrecoeur d'écouter les éloges que Dumbledore faisait à Diggle. 

- Il vient directement du Ministère de la Magie et il fut autrefois un de mes brillants élève lorsque j'étais professeur ici-même, je vous demande donc de le respecter comme vous aviez pu respecter notre condisciple Argus Rusard. 

- Ça va être dur, soupira Harry. 

- Merci Monsieur le directeur, dit Diggle de sa voix la plus mielleuse. C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites là. J'essayerai de remplir ma tâche le mieux possible et je puis vous assurer que Poudlard n'aura jamais été aussi en sécurité qu'avec moi. 

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et se demandèrent s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Ça les énervait tellement de voir à quel point Diggle était à présent gentil et courtois alors que quelques heures avant, il était tout le contraire. Le reste du dîner s'effectua dans le bruit car tout le monde ne parlait que de lui. Hermione avait l'air réjoui de l'avoir comme concierge. 

- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout qu'il te plaise, dit Ron. Il est blond et il parle bien… 

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? siffla Hermione. 

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas connu Lockhart, toi, remarqua Harry à July qui ne comprenait pas. 

- Lockhart ?! s'étonna Hermione. Attendez, ce n'était pas du tout du sérieux ! J'avais 12 ans à l'époque et… 

- Et c'est la même chose aujourd'hui, poursuivit Ron d'un ton moqueur. Tu ne sais rien de lui ! 

- Ah oui ? riposta-t-elle. Parce que vous, peut-être, vous en savez plus ? 

- Exactement ! répondirent Harry et Ron, pressés de dévoiler toute la vérité. 

- Quand il était élève ici, il poursuivait les Maraudeurs partout parce qu'il voulait en être un, commença Ron. 

- Et comme il n'a pas pu, il est revenu aujourd'hui pour se venger sur Sirius ! finit Harry. 

- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être convaincue. 

- Je suppose qu'on n'a rien à craindre pour Sirius, c'est quand même lui le prof de défense… dit July. 

Les garçons avaient beau leur expliquer que Diggle n'était pas digne de confiance, les filles ne voulaient rien entendre. Mais ils étaient confiants car ils savaient que tôt ou tard, Diggle montrerait son vrai jeu devant elles. Ils attendirent donc patiemment. Mais tout ne se passa pas exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il était vrai que le nombre de retenues avait quasiment doublé depuis qu'il était là mais personne ne semblait se plaindre, ou plutôt personne _n'osait_ se plaindre. Harry et Ron le suivaient désespérément pour voir comment il se comportait avec les autres et ce qu'ils voyaient à chaque fois les rendaient malade. 

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il à un groupe de filles qui passait par là. 

- Oui, excellente, Monsieur Diggle ! répondirent-elles, enchantées. 

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bright ! 

Non loin de là, cachés sous des marches d'escaliers, Harry et Ron bouillonnaient de rage. Ils sortirent de leur cachette pour se rapprocher un peu plus de leur cible mais comme Colin passait par-là, il ne manqua pas de les appeler. 

- Hey ! Harry ! Ron ! Comment ça va ?! 

- Crétin ! Dégage !! essaya de chuchoter Harry mais en vain car Diggle les avait déjà repérés. 

- Mais regardez qui voilà ! s'écria-t-il les bras ouverts. Ne serait-ce pas le fils de James et son fidèle destrier ? 

- Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley ! fit remarquer Ron, agacé. 

- Bien entendu, je l'ai su dès le début ! rajouta-il en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. 

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, l'attitude de Diggle lui rappelant fortement celle de Malefoy la première fois qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami. 

- Et bien que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Diggle avec un faux air désolé en voyant la tête d'Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Mais allez-y, dites-moi tout, hum… Votre nom déjà ? 

- Harry… répondit-il, bien qu'il savait très bien que Diggle connaissait déjà son nom. 

- Harry Potter, évidemment ! reprit Diggle, rayonnant. Comment ai-je fait pour oublier ? C'est un nom _tellement_ célèbre… pour un gamin qui n'a rien fait. 

- Vous n'avez pas encore fait la moitié de ce que j'ai fait ! s'emporta Harry, qui était retenu par Ron car celui-ci avait avancé dangereusement vers l'adulte. 

- Et en plus de ça, il est aussi insupportable que son père… continua Diggle comme si de rien n'était. Votre père ne faisait que désobéir aux règles, il se croyait le plus fort juste parce qu'il savait voler mieux que les autres… Mais en fait, votre père ne valait rien. 

- Mon père vaut cent fois mieux que vous !! s'écria Harry le plus fort possible. 

Un grand silence suivit. Ron finit par relâcher son ami le temps que celui-ci reprenne son souffle. Harry détestait plus que tout que l'on parle de son père en mal, même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. En troisième année, la soeur de son oncle Vernon avait critiqué ouvertement ses parents et emporté par la colère, Harry l'avait gonflé à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Une autre fois, la même année, ce fut au tour du professeur Rogue de s'en prendre à son père. Jamais il n'avait pas été aussi énervé depuis ce jour-là. Diggle avait ouvert des yeux immenses et le fixait sans bouger, mais ses doigts se crispaient de plus en plus : Harry était allé beaucoup trop loin à son goût. Il commença à lever une main méprisante, il n'allait quand même pas… ? 

- Ça, vous allez le regretter, je peux vous l'ass… 

- Harry ! Ron ! s'exclama Hermione qui venait d'arriver, coupant ainsi Diggle dans son élan. Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur Diggle, je ne vous avais pas vu ! 

- B… Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, essaya d'articuler Diggle le plus naturellement possible. Quel bon vent vous emmène ? 

- Et bien je… commença-t-elle. 

Diggle rattrapa son geste en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Harry continuait à le regarder, envahi par la haine, tandis que Ron lançait des clins d'œil désespérés à Hermione pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici et vite. Hermione, vive d'esprit, avait bien compris qu'elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'important mais qu'elle était tombée à pic. 

- Je venais chercher les garçons pour qu'ils m'aident, continua-t-elle tout en regardant Ron comme si elle lisait ce qu'il fallait dire dans son regard. Vous voyez, nous avons un devoir collectif à faire pour notre prochain cours de Potion, j'ai donc besoin d'eux… 

- Oui, je comprends très bien, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Je sais à quel point vous êtes studieuse et je suis sûr que nous pouvons continuer notre conversation un autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? 

Il regardait avec insistance Harry, celui-ci était bien décidé à ne plus rien dire. Ce fut Ron qui répondit. 

- Bien sûr, dit-il tout en partant avec Hermione d'un côté et Harry de l'autre. Au… Au revoir… 

Ils montèrent les escaliers le plus vite possible, mis à part Harry qui traînait des pieds. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés dans la salle commune qu'Hermione pouvait poser ses questions. 

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? 

- Ah Hermione !! s'écria Ron en la tenant par les épaules. Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi content de te voir ! 

- Merci… dit-elle, dubitative. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ! 

- Figure-toi que ce Diggle était sur le point de frapper Harry ! répondit le rouquin. Heureusement que tu es arrivée à temps ! 

- Non ! le contredit Harry, toujours sous l'effet de la colère. Si elle était arrivée un peu plus tard, elle aurait vu que Diggle n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait ! 

- Vous êtes aussi stupide l'un que l'autre ! dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Arrêtez donc de faire une fixation sur ce pauvre homme et pensez plutôt aux études. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a… 

- …des BUSE à passer à la fin de l'année, c'est bon Hermione, on connaît la chanson ! continua Ron d'un ton las. 

- C'est cela même ! approuva-t-elle avant d'aller dans sa chambre. 

Elle y resta le reste de la journée. Quand à Harry, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se retirer de la tête les paroles de Diggle à propos de son père._ Votre père ne valait rien!_ Il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il avait Ron et Sirius de son côté et espérait qu'un jour, ce Diggle allait payer...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce minable de Diggle? C'est moi qui l'ai créé mais je le supporte pas!^^ Reviewez please et sinon, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 15! Bises, tout le monde!!


	15. chp 15: Des pierres parlantes

**Titre:** Harry Potter et le sortilège caché

**Auteur:** Dreamy Lily (**email**: dreamy_lily_@hotmail.com ;**site web**: perso.wanadoo.fr/hpdaydream/)

**Genre:** Action/Aventure, Suspense, Romance ; **Classé:** PG 

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi sauf deux personnages et l'intrigue :p

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteur: **Et comme promis, voici le chapitre 15! On en sait déjà + sur ce mystérieux Bright Diggle qu'apparemment, vous n'aimez pas^^ A part ça, je viens de me rendre compte que Gryffonfor c'était avec un Y et pas un I, c'est affreux!!! lol donc excusez-moi pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à maintenant sans m'en apercevoir! Sinon, je vous annonce que je traduis une fic toute mignonne qui s'appelle _Identité erronée_, c'est une Drago/Hermione que j'ai adoré! En attendant, bonne lecture! :)

**Résumé de l'histoire**: Harry revient à Poudlard pour sa 5ème année. Sirius, innocenté, est devenu le professeur de DCFM. Une nouvelle élève est accueillie à Gryffondor: July Calitri, une adoratrice d'Harry Potter. Elle est jolie et cultivée mais change de personnalité comme de chemise. Elle peut être gentille et adorable comme elle peut être méchante et cassante. Mais de mystérieux événements se passent et Harry est résolu à découvrir qui est derrière tout ça. Alors qu'on apprend que July a en fait un syndrôme de double personnalité, un nouveau personnage arrive: Bright Diggle. C'est le nouveau concierge, il déteste Harry et Sirius mais à part eux, tout le monde l'adore...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviewers:

**Miya Black**: ah bon?? je savais qu'on parlait de Sirius dans le tome 1, enfin bon, le tome 1; c'est bien celui que je connais le moins parmi tous les tomes. Moi mon préféré c'est le 2ème :p

**Super_Hermione**: et oui! déjà 14 chapitres! enfin, je devrais dire 15! Tu l'aimes pas? Ben j'ai l'impression que personne ne l'aime alors...^^

**Mika.Chan**: Ouais! Harry à l'action!! Patience, il trouvera bien quelque chose.. ;)

**ginyyy**: A deux balles? lol Ouais bah t'as pas tort quand tu dis qu'il va lui jouer un mauvais tour, attends un peu le prochain chapitre! :) 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 15 : Des pierres parlantes

Les jours continuèrent à passer, plus ou moins difficiles. Les élèves supportaient un peu mieux les cours maintenant qu'ils savaient que dans quelques jours, c'était les vacances de Noël. Harry allait une fois de plus rester à Poudlard en n'espérant qu'une seule chose : que Diggle allait rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver seul dans le château avec lui et il se disait que si jamais Diggle restait aussi, il obligerait Ron à l'emmener avec lui au Terrier. Car cette année, Ron et les autres Weasley rentraient chez eux pour les vacances. 

Un jour, pendant que tous les élèves étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs dans la Grande Salle, Harry demanda à July qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire pendant les vacances. 

- Moi ? Rester avec toi, bien sûr ! répondit-elle sous le regard irrité d'Hermione. 

- Ah… dit Harry, gêné. Mais tu sais, je compte sur ces vacances pour m'entraîner au Quidditch, mon prochain match est à la rentrée. 

- Je sais bien ! assura-t-elle. Je plaisantais ! J'ai aussi des choses à faire ici, pendant les vacances… 

- Et toi 'Mione ? demanda Harry. 

- Moi je reste aussi, dit-elle tout en fixant July. 

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, car Hermione ne restait jamais à Poudlard normalement. 

- En restant ici, j'ai à ma disposition la bibliothèque et je serais tranquille pour réviser, expliqua-t-elle. Vous devriez en faire autant. 

- Oh Hermione ! s'écria July. A ce propos heu… Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? 

Hermione leva un sourcil, se demandant bien ce que July pourrait lui demander comme service. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et à Ron qui étaient eux aussi très étonnés. Bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, elle n'était pas méchante au moins de refuser. 

- C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle enfin. 

- Hum… hésita July en regardant autour d'elle. Viens plutôt par-là. 

Elle se leva, entraînant Hermione avec elle. Les garçons les suivirent du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent derrière la cheminée. Ça ne rassurait pas beaucoup Harry de savoir que July manigancer encore quelque chose car il avait remarqué que ça finissait toujours mal. Pendant ce temps, du côté des filles… 

- Voilà, commença July. Comme tu connais tout à propos de tout, je pense que tu peux m'aider… 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda nerveusement Hermione, tout en essayant de cacher qu'elle était flattée. 

- Est-ce que tu connaîtrais une potion qui révèlerait ce qu'on veut à la personne que l'on veut ? 

Hermione réfléchît un instant. Pourquoi est-ce que July aurait besoin d'une telle potion ? Ce genre de potion sert généralement à des fins ludiques, en rendant visible un objet à une personne précise et invisible aux autres, cette personne pourrait croire qu'elle ait des problèmes de vue ! Elle ne voyait pas exactement en quoi cette potion allait servir à July mais elle décida de l'aider quand même. 

- Oui, il s'agit du Révélatum. 

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama July de bonheur. Et tu penses que je peux demander au professeur de potions de m'en préparer une ? 

- Demander à Rogue ? demanda Hermione, dégoûtée mais amusée en même temps. 

- Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Hum… Comment je vais faire ? 

- Ce n'est pas une potion très compliquée. Je crois que cette potion est enseignée dans un des livres scolaires de potions… 

- Vraiment ? reprit July, les yeux pétillants. Tu sais lequel ? 

- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un livre de 6ème année. 

- 6ème année, répéta July. Ok, merci beaucoup ! 

Elle partît aussitôt, ce qui permit à Hermione d'aller rejoindre ses deux amis. Quand elle arriva, elle ne manqua pas d'être bombardée de questions. 

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'était sans importance ! dit-elle pour la dixième fois. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être obstinés ! 

- C'était à propos d'Harry ? tenta Ron. A propos des vacances ? A propos de Diggle ? 

- A propos de rien, je te dis ! 

- Des trucs de filles ? 

- Ronald Weasley, ça suffit ! s'écria-t-elle. 

Harry et Ron savaient très bien que si Hermione prononçait ce prénom en entier, c'était mauvais signe, c'est pourquoi ils se turent. Elle se cacha derrière son livre d'Arithmancie pour être sûre de ne plus être dérangée, tandis que les deux autres sorciers chuchotaient entre eux. Ron commençait à expliquait à Harry le futur déroulement de ses vacances, quand soudain celui-ci l'interrompit brutalement. 

- Attends, attends, attends ! lui dit-il précipitamment. Je rêve ou bien je vois July là-bas en grande conversation avec Cho ? 

- Où ça ? demanda Ron balayant la salle du regard. 

- Là-bas ! indiqua Harry entre ses dents. Regarde discrètement vers les Serdaigle, à droite là-bas. J'ai dit 'discrètement' ! 

- Mais où ? Là-bas ? redemanda Ron en pointant du doigt un groupe de filles. 

- _Discrètement_ Ron !! S'il te plaît ! insista Harry qui se remit à écrire pour ne pas se faire remarquer. 

Pendant que Ron cherchait désespérément les deux filles, Hermione, de derrière son livre trouvait la scène bien amusante. Ça lui faisait toujours rire de voir Harry dans tous ses états dès qu'il s'agissait de Cho, même si au fond d'elle, elle ressentait une certaine tristesse qu'elle n'osait jamais admettre. C'était vrai que Cho était très jolie, elle l'avouait mais elle était convaincue que la beauté extérieure passait après la beauté intérieure, chose qui était plus difficilement assimilée par les garçons, en particulier Ron. 

- Ah oui ! Tout au fond ! s'écria-t-il enfin. Elle ont l'air de bien se marrer… 

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, dit Harry. 

- Attention, July vient vers nous ! prévint Ron. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps et se mirent à feuilleter le premier livre qu'ils trouvaient. Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas, elle restait cachée derrière son livre mais comme July arrivait tout en l'appelant, elle fut obligée de lever la tête. 

- Hermione ! Merci encore pour tout à l'heure ! 

D'un geste de la main, Hermione lui indiqua que ce n'était plus la peine de la remercier, puis elle replongea dans son livre. Même si ce n'était pas ses affaires, Harry était avide d'en savoir plus. 

- Mais dis-moi July, lui demanda-t-il, depuis quand es-tu amie avec Cho ? 

- Depuis 5 minutes, répondit-elle. 

- Et euh… de quoi parliez-vous ? 

- De toi. Elle a dit que tu étais un idiot fini… 

- Quoi ?! s'écria Harry en faisant déraper sa plume sur son parchemin. 

- Mais c'était une blague ! plaisanta-t-elle en se retenant de rire. C'est fou ce que tu es facilement irritable ! 

Elle passa affectivement sa main dans les cheveux du brun qui la repoussa gentiment, il n'aimait pas qu'on plaisante sur des sujets si importants pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui était mort de rire et lui envoya au passage des éclairs avec les yeux pour le supplier d'arrêter. 

- Bon, pour de vrai, vous avez parlé de quoi ? redemanda Harry. 

- On n'a pas parlé de toi, le rassura July. Mais tu savais qu'elle restait ici pour les vacances ? 

- Ah bon… dit-il simplement, sceptique. 

- Elle a un exposé à préparer en Soins des créatures magiques… 

- _Elle_ au moins, elle reste pour travailler ! fit remarquer une voix. 

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione, toujours le nez dans son livre. On voyait bien là l'élève la plus sérieuse de Poudlard ! Ron lui assura que eux aussi ils allaient travailler… mais pas pour l'instant. De son côté, July tapota l'épaule d'Harry et prit à part. 

- Tu devrais profiter de ces vacances pour l'aborder, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil. 

- Mais… De quoi j'me mêle ? riposta Harry en lui tournant le dos pour lui cacher la rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues. 

Il lui répéta que ça ne l'intéressait pas et que de toute façon c'était une mauvaise idée, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il la remerciait de lui avoir donné une idée aussi brillante. Ces vacances allaient être la meilleure occasion de sa vie pour faire sa déclaration à Cho. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre mais il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être simple, surtout avec Hermione d'un côté et July de l'autre. La seule personne dont Harry aurait besoin serait Ron mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne sera pas là. Il lui restait plus que son parrain mais il se demanda si c'était vraiment la personne idéale pour ce genre de situation car au lieu de le soutenir, il ne ferait que le martyriser avec son humour si spécial. 

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car la fameuse Cho était en train de s'approcher de lui. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, ainsi que sa petite jupe noire, ce qui laissait découvrir ses longues jambes fines. Harry se redressa subitement et passa discrètement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre un peu plus en ordre. Lorsque la sorcière le vit, elle lui sourit mais c'était en fait July qu'elle était venue voir. Harry, déçu, s'affala de nouveau sur son banc et joua avec sa plume. Même s'il semblait avoir un vif intérêt à regarder la couverture du livre que lisait Hermione, il écoutait la conversation qui se produisait derrière lui. 

- Tiens July, mon livre de potion, dit Cho. 

- Merci beaucoup ! fit July plein d'entrain. Au fait, ton exposé est sur quoi ? 

- Sur les sirènes… 

- Oh ça alors !! s'exclama July avec une certaine ironie dans sa voix. Tu sais qu'Harry en connaît un rayon sur les sirènes ? Il pourra sûrement t'aider ! 

Harry sursauta. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il précipitamment en se retournant vers les deux sorcières. Je n'y connais absolument rien aux… 

- Voyons Harry ! le coupa July. L'année dernière tu en as vues des vraies lors de ta seconde tâche ! 

- Mais… comment tu sais ça, toi ? l'interrogea-t-il, intrigué. 

- Parce qu'elle sait tout de toi ! répondit Cho, amusée. 

- Après tout, fais comme tu veux ! dit July en croisant les bras, agacée. 

C'était si soudain qu'Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. July ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, elle avait déjà assez déblayé le terrain comme ça. Il regarda un instant Hermione qui avait arrêté de lire, puis Ron qui lui souriait; à croire que la vie privée d'Harry intéressait tout le monde. 

- Surtout ne te sens pas obligé de m'aider, le rassura Cho. 

- Je vais le faire, dit Harry, déterminé. Je vais t'aider. 

C'était vrai qu'il n'y connaissait rien aux sirènes mais il se dit qu'il suffisait peut-être de se renseigner dans des livres à la bibliothèque, et puis il pouvait toujours demander à Hermione. Cho le remercia chaleureusement avant de repartir. Après réflexion, c'était une très bonne idée. Il allait passer les vacances à travailler en compagnie de l'élue de son cœur. 

Depuis, il y pensait tous les jours, même pendant certains cours où il préférait s'abandonner à son imagination plutôt qu'à la réalité. Il n'arrêtait pas de se faire embêter par les frères Weasley qui lui donnaient des conseils plus ou moins efficaces. Ils lui avaient aussi donné toutes sortes de bonbons bizarres qui provenaient de leur collection en lui recommandant d'en donner à Cho le jour où ils se verraient mais Harry n'était pas stupide au point de les croire quand ils disaient que c'était des sucreries innocentes. Cela dit il les garda quand même, qui sait ? Il en aura peut-être besoin un de ces jours. 

Plus les vacances approchaient et plus les jours passaient lentement. Surtout la dernière journée où les minutes semblaient être des heures. Le tout dernier cour était Divination, ce qui enchantait Harry et Ron puisqu'ils avaient tendance à prendre ce cours à la légère. Le professeur Trelawney faisait toujours ses éternelles prédictions auprès d'Harry car elle le voyait mourir de toutes les façons possibles à chaque fois. Assis sur les poufs, les élèves l'écoutaient plus ou moins parler des grandes civilisations anciennes nordiques pendant lesquelles de grandes sorciers gravaient les incantations sur des rochers. Tandis que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown buvaient ses paroles, Ron s'amusait à gratter le parquet avec un morceau de pierre qui était devant lui. 

- Regardez, ça fait des étincelles ! dit-il, enchanté. 

- Ouais ! Génial ! approuva Harry avant d'en faire autant avec sa pierre à lui. 

- Arrêtez ça, vous voulez faire du feu avec ou quoi ? demanda July, paniquée. Il fait déjà assez chaud ici et puis la prof pourrait vous voir ! 

Mais ils s'aperçurent que c'était déjà fait. Le professeur Trelawney arrivait, tel une ombre glissant sur le sol, sa longue robe voilée les empêchait de voir ses pieds. Un seul geste et elle fit tinter tous les bijoux qu'elle avait sur elle. 

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser de si belles pierres entre des mains comme les vôtres, mes chéris, leur dit-elle d'une voix perçante tandis que les deux sorciers reposèrent les pierres là où elles étaient posées à l'origine. 

- Si vous le saviez, pourquoi les avoir laissées ici ? demanda July, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. 

Pendant un instant, le professeur Trelawney plissa ses yeux et regarda July comme si elle ne la voyait pas très bien. Tout le monde se retourna vers eux, curieux de connaître la sentence prévue. 

- Hum… Vous, ma chérie, dit-elle enfin, ne vous ai-je jamais dit que votre présence n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette salle ? 

- Si, si, confirma July, très calmement.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? lui demanda-t-elle en rajustant ses lunettes. 

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai des BUSE à passer à la fin de l'année et comment puis-je réussir à avoir une bonne note en Divination si je n'assiste pas aux cours ?

Harry et Ron avaient toujours admiré le courage que July avait à chaque fois qu'elle répondait à un professeur, c'était clair et sans reproche. Même Trelawney ne su pas comment la contredire à ce moment-là. Elle ne pu que répéter ce qu'elle lui disait à chaque cours : 

- Vous dégagez une aura tellement maléfique, ma chérie… J'ose à peine imaginer… 

Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, et retourna à sa place. Ça faisait longtemps que July s'était habituée à ces réflexions. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Harry. Elle faisait le même genre de reproches à Hermione. 

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda July. 

- Euh… Elle est partie définitivement… répondit-il, gêné. 

A ce moment-là, la voix du professeur Trelawney fut assez forte pour recouvrir les leurs. 

- Et maintenant mes enfants, chacun de vous allez prendre votre pierre runique et la mettre du bon côté, comme cela, annonça-t-elle en prenant une des pierres qui se trouvaient devant elle, la tournant dans tous les sens avant de trouver la bonne face à montrer. 

Tout le monde se mit à prendre une pierre et à la tourner aussi, mais personne ne comprenait qu'est-ce qu'elle appelait le 'bon côté' car tous les côtés se ressemblaient. 

- Vous la posez _délicatement_ sur le sol, insista-t-elle en regardant du côté des garçons, puis vous posez votre main gauche dessus, fermez les yeux et communiquez avec la pierre. Si tout se passe bien, les lettres runiques qui sont sur la pierre devraient se mettre à briller. Vous feriez bien d'écouter, mon chéri, car vous allez me demander dans quelques minutes pourquoi votre pierre ne brille pas ! conseilla-t-elle au pauvre Neville en le fixant de ses grands yeux brillants. 

Ron scruta sa pierre dans tous les sens, avant de la comparer avec celle d'Harry, puis avec celle de July. 

- J'aurais peut-être pas dû m'amuser avec, avoua-t-il. Maintenant, elle est tout polie ! 

- La mienne aussi ! s'exclama Harry, loin d'être désolé. 

- Si vous avez des difficultés à faire parler votre pierre, référez-vous aux pages 30 et 31, si ça peut vous aider, fit la voix de Trelawney, sortie de nulle part. 

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire, dit Harry. 

Il sortît son livre, le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur les pages en question. Il les survola du regard et en conclut qu'elles n'allaient pas les aider autant qu'il l'aurait espérer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur et se rassura en la voyant du côté de Neville qui, effectivement, avait beaucoup de mal avec sa pierre. Harry sourit mais se rendit compte qu'il en était à peu près au même point. Il se tourna vers July. 

- Tu y arrives ? lui demanda-t-il. 

- Je ne sais pas même pas si elle est dans le bon sens ! répondit-elle, fatiguée. Je vais la mettre comme ça et puis c'est tout ! 

Comme Harry et Ron, la Divination n'était pas la matière favorite de July. Mais contrairement à eux, elle faisait tout son possible pour obtenir un résultat, même si son travail était ensuite toujours critiqué par le professeur. Elle releva ses manches, plaqua sa main gauche sur la pierre, ferma les yeux et attendît. Elle essaya de se concentrer, malgré le vacarme qu'il y avait : Harry et Ron discutaient de Quidditch juste sous son nez, la manipulation des pierres faisait un bruit métallique insupportable et pour finir, le professeur Trelawney semblait parler de plus en plus fort. Elle fit le vide en elle et ancra sa main sur la pierre jusqu'à en ressentir une sensation étrange. Cela ressemblait à des picotements sous ses phalanges, puis elle fut soudain traversée par un grand frisson, comme si un fantôme venait de lui passer à travers le corps. 

- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle en retirant brusquement sa main de la pierre comme si elle venait de la mettre dans le feu. 

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent de parler pour se tourner vers leur amie. Elle se recroquevilla sur son pouf, se caressant la main gauche de son autre main d'un air perdu. Ils ne comprenaient pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer mais quand ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la pierre de July, une sorte de lueur bleue venait de disparaître. 

- Qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Harry, inquiet. 

- La pierre t'a parlé ? plaisanta Ron. 

- Je crois, répondit-elle lentement, ce qui mit fin au rire du rouquin. J'ai entendu des voix dans ma tête mais… elles ne me disaient rien de bon. 

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas… ton autre moi qui t'a parlé ? risqua Harry. 

- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible… 

July espérait à tous prix que ce ne soit pas _elle_, car _elle_ ne s'était pas manifestée depuis son passage à l'infirmerie. 

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Ron, une oreille collée sur la pierre en espérant entendre quelque chose. 

- C'était… des présages de mort, dit July d'une voix grave. C'est affreux… Bientôt… Peut-être… Il va y avoir… 

Mais alors que le récit de la blonde touchait à sa fin, Trelawney, de sa voix criarde, les fit sursauter. 

- Avec la main gauche, ma chérie ! La main gauche ! Vous voulez nous attirer des ennuis ou quoi ? 

July se ressaisit mais ne parla plus jusqu'à la fin du cours et ne désirait d'ailleurs plus du tout en parler. Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle venait de prédir la mort de tous. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était enfin les vacances, le moment tant attendu pour par les élèves. Ron fit ses adieux provisoires à ses amis avant de s'en aller, en compagnie de Ginny et de Fred et George. Poudlard allait être bien calme sans eux, se dit Harry. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je ne posterai le chapitre 16 qu'après les vacances! La raison en est toute bête, c'est que pendant toutes ces vacances, je vas vous poster la fic que j'ai traduite, _Identité erronée_, donc je vous dit BONNES VACANCES, reposez-vous bien et bonnes lectures!!^^


End file.
